Destiny
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: "Esta vida está nos forçando a ficar... Por quanto tempo?" J&J/AU.
1. Damn it, virtual world!

**Destiny**

_JensenAckles&JaredPadalecki – AU_

_Já diz o velho ditado: quando é pra ser, vai ser. Forças exteriores são capazes de juntas duas pessoas até mesmo quando elas relutam em não permanecer juntas. Livre-arbítrio é uma ilusão._

**One: Damn it, virtual world!**

Era incrível quanta bagunça uma menina de apenas quatro anos poderia fazer em uma sala, mesmo com uma quantidade de brinquedos não muito grande. A menina loirinha de olhos incrivelmente azuis corria agora pra debaixo da mesa da cozinha encontrando um labirinto entre as cadeiras que parecia ser, pra ela, quase seu parque de diversões particular.

- Juliette Michelle Padalecki! – Já era mais ou menos a terceira vez que Jared a chamava pelo nome completo. Ou seja, a coisa era séria. O problema é que, como ela conhecia o tio muito bem, sabia que ele nunca estava de fato falando sério.

- Que é, titio? – Ela parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e apenas sentou-se em meio às cadeiras embaixo da mesa, bem no centro. Talvez propositalmente pra que ele não a alcançasse.

- Quantas vezes eu disse a você que está na hora de ir pra cama, hein? – Jared abaixou-se com algum esforço e tentava falar com ela por entre aquele emaranhado de coisas, já que ele então percebeu que ela não apenas estava embaixo da mesa, como também havia levado todas as suas Barbies e outras bonecas, todas com seus acessórios, pra junto dela.

- Mas eu não estou com sono, tio Jared! – Ela dizia com a voz chorosa e, se Jared bobeasse, era bem capaz dela fazer verter uma lágrima ou outra para comovê-lo.

- Acontece que já está muito tarde, não é hora de criança estar acordada! – Ele sorriu de leve, dizendo é claro num tom compreensivo. – Além do mais, tem que estar descansada pra aula amanhã! Você não quer ser bailarina? Bailarinas dormem cedo!

- Você sempre diz a mesma coisa, tio Jared! – Ela fez um bico cruzando os braços. – Mas está demorando muito para eu ser uma bailarina!

- Mas é claro que não! – Jared não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ver aquela carinha marrenta da sobrinha. – Na verdade, você já é uma bailarina! E por isso digo, bailarinas dormem cedo, comem seus vegetais, tomam seu leite antes de dormir e também preparam-se para ir na escolinha de tarde...

- E quanto a brincar? – Ela disse num tom quase de desafio.

- Bailarinas brincam também! – Jared respondeu com a maior seriedade do mundo. – Mas existe o momento do dia pra isso, não te ensinaram na escolinha sobre as regras?

- Sim... – Juliette respondeu ainda concordando com a cabeça.

- Então! A hora de brincar já terminou e agora é hora de dormir! – Jared abriu um sorriso e esticou os braços como se pedisse a ela que viesse até ele.

- Tá bem. – Ela finalmente se deu por vencida e começou a engatinhar entre as cadeiras até chegar no tio. – Eu posso comer biscoito junto com meu leite? – Ela perguntou quando chegou até Jared e ele a pegou no colo.

- Hmm... – Ele fingiu pensar por um segundo enquanto a carregava até o quarto. – Então coloque seu pijama, deite na cama e eu venho te trazer leite e biscoito de chocolate, certo?

- Certo! – Ela sorriu e bateu as mãos agarrando-se ao pescoço do tio. – E conta uma história também?

- Ok, ok... – Jared riu enquanto a colocava no chão no quarto dela. – Qual você quer ouvir hoje?

- Aquela da princesa que gostava do sapo que virava príncipe depois! – Ela disse toda animada enquanto Jared procurava o pijama pra ela vestir. – Mas pode ser uma daquelas que você mesmo inventa, tio Jared.

- Ah você gosta? – Ele respondeu lembrando-se da maneira que usava muitas vezes para ensinar a sobrinha sobre as mais diversas coisas da vida: histórias infantis.

- Muito! – Ela respondeu animada. – Eu gosto daquela da menina que cuidava dos animais.

Jared sorriu ao perceber que pelo menos aquilo funcionava. Não sabia ser pai, ninguém o tinha ensinado, não existiam livros que diziam a forma que ele deveria agir em toda e qualquer situação quando uma menina de dois anos de repente está na sua vida.

Ele sentia falta do irmão mais velho. Quando Jeff decidiu viajar pra uma espécie de segunda lua-de-mel com Veronique, ele foi o primeiro a apoiar. Não puderam aproveitar, o avião nunca chegou ao seu destino e caiu em alto mar. Já fazia dois anos – ou _apenas _dois anos – mas ele tinha no que se fiar agora, por sorte, Juliette era criança demais pra entender a magnitude de tudo aquilo.

A segunda maior surpresa foi saber que a guarda da menina ficou com ele. Foi um pedido do próprio Jeff, já que Jared era padrinho da menina e o irmão sempre disse que gostaria que Juliette ficasse com ele caso algo ruim acontecesse. Os pais de Jared e Jeff obviamente não contestaram a guarda. Era desejo de seu filho mais velho e Jared era bom o suficiente para dar conta.

Ele deixou o quarto assim que Juliette deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se. Ele foi até a cozinha esquentar um pouco de leite e pegar biscoitos pra ela. Era a rotina deles. E era bom que ele tivesse sempre tudo programado, afinal, crianças precisam de rotina.

Jared não tinha muito tempo para se divertir e fazer "coisas de adulto", mas não reclamava. Seu emprego de publicitário numa multinacional européia lhe rendia um bom dinheiro para criar Juliette e, quando dava, para se divertir um pouco.

Se bem que sua diversão recentemente baseava-se em um certo "Hunter" que ele havia conhecido na internet. Já que ele passava a maior parte do tempo no computador, resolveu usar a ferramenta para seu próprio lazer. Já fazia cerca de seis meses que ele conheceu o 'amigo' e, desde então, falavam-se praticamente todos os dias.

Descobriram muitas coisas em comum e Jared tinha que admitir que estava sim se apaixonando cada vez mais por aquele homem misterioso.

Antes que ficasse quente demais, ele desligou o leite e colocou alguns biscoitos numa pequena vasilha para levar junto para a sobrinha. Para sua surpresa, quando chegou ao quarto, Juliette já estava dormindo.

Ele sorriu observando-a por alguns segundos. Nada mais natural, depois de ter brincado tanto aquela noite e de tê-lo deixado quase maluco, o que mais se podia esperar que não fosse ela cair num sono profundo?

Calmamente o moreno alto fechou a porta do quarto, com cuidado, pra não fazer barulho, e levou os biscoitos e o leite pra cozinha de volta. Eram quase dez horas da noite e ele resolveu tomar um banho rápido agradecendo aos céus por ser sábado no outro dia.

Confortavelmente colocou seu roupão e serviu-se de um pouco de vinho. Uma música calma, clássico surf music de Jack Johnson e ligou o laptop. Ultimamente ele estava ficando cada vez mais ansioso para falar com o tal Hunter do que o normal.

Ele tomou um gole de seu vinho e logo conectou-se ao software de mensagens instantâneas.

_Hunter diz:_

_Pensei que não viria hoje..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Tente levar uma criança de quatro anos pra cama... ahahaha..._

_Hunter diz:_

_A futura bailarina te deu trabalho então?_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Um pouco! Mas já está resolvido._

_Como foi seu dia?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Interessante... Fui a duas exposições de arte..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Sobre...?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Uma era sobre a vida e obra de Monet. Outro, apenas quis visitar alguns quadros de novos pintores expressionistas..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Inveja de você!_

_Hunter diz:_

_Já cansei de dizer pra trocar o apelido e de vida, quem sabe... ahahaha..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Talvez se eu tiver um bom motivo..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Talvez eu tenha..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Pretensa!_

_Hunter diz:_

_Encaro como desafio... ;D_

Jared adorava conversar com aquele homem. Era incrível como sentia-se completamente conectado a ele como se fossem amigos antigos, como se incrivelmente conseguisse imaginar seu olhar, ou até o tom de voz...

Ele era o total oposto de Jared. Era fotógrafo profissional, mas também pintava quadros. Ele era totalmente ligado a arte, a cultura, literatura... Jared estava fascinado, a cada dia que passava ele sentia-se ainda mais apaixonado.

O que por outro lado o perturbava. Romances de internet nem sempre davam certo e, além do mais, era muito esquisito gostar de alguém que sequer sabia o nome.

_Workaholic diz:_

_Essas coisas são perigosas..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Se não forem, onde está a graça, não é?_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Ah bem que eu gostaria de ter a sua leveza..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Você pode. Você sabe que pode..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Me acha complicado?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Não seria bem essa a palavra que eu usaria pra te definir..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_E qual seria?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Cauteloso?_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Que broxante! Hahahaa..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Ainda assim é interessante, senhor viciado em trabalho!_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Vamos dar um jeito nisso então..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Primeira do plural?_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Se você topar, senhor caçador..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Eu topo._

Sim, definitivamente ele poderia virar a noite, ou todas as noites falando com ele. Era inteligente, calmo, tinha aquele espírito jovial que Jared queria, precisava resgatar. Ele passou a adorar os finais de semana apenas porque isso significava que ele poderia conversar até passar da hora comum com o cara misterioso.

_Workaholic diz:_

_Pensa bem antes, ainda acho que vai voltar atrás..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Por que acha isso? Sei que não nos conhecemos há vidas, mas já tem um certo tempo..._

_Certas coisas em você apenas fluem e você não percebe._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Como eu ser 'cauteloso'? Hahahaha..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Não, isso dá pra perceber de uma maneira bem clara, sem ler nas entrelinhas ;D_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Imaginei que fosse dizer isso..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Tá vendo? Até você presta atenção em mim..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Te incomoda?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Claro que não... É ainda mais fascinante._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Você é fascinante..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Você também._

Jared sentia-se o cúmulo do adolescente quando sorria feito idiota na frente da tela do computador. Mas não tinha como evitar... Há anos ele não se sentia assim com alguém, por alguém... A única coisa é que o deixava sempre com pé atrás, é que era difícil ler o outro. Será que ele sentia o mesmo?

_Workaholic diz:_

_Será que consigo ler nas entrelinhas o seu nome também?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Aí tem mais a ver com adivinhação mesmo!_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Hahahaha... quer dizer que não vai me falar?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Quero dizer que você tem que perguntar..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Certo... Você tem razão... Qual seu nome?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Jensen._

Jensen. Pronto. Agora ele sentia-se cada vez mais próximo. Jensen. Jensen. Repetiu mentalmente, repetiu em voz alta, em todos os tons, inclinações vocais e sim, era o nome mais lindo que ele já ouvira. Agora era oficial. Jared estava apaixonado.

_Workaholic diz:_

_Diferente..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Sabia que é um jeito romântico de dizer 'seu nome é estranho!'_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Claro que não! Hahahaha..._

_É realmente diferente porque é o único que eu conheço..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Longa história..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Quer me contar?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Quem sabe um dia..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_É sempre um prazer saber mais de você..._

_Hunter diz:_

_E o que eu tenho que fazer pra saber o seu?_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Perguntar! Hahahaha..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Ah! Usando a técnica do 'a culpa é sua'! Que espertinho!_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Aprendi direitinho não é?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Aprendeu! Hahaha..._

_Então, qual é seu nome?_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Jared._

_Hunter diz:_

_Jared..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Sim..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Jared... Jared... Jared... __Jared..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_O que foi?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Nada, estava me acostumando a escrever!_

_Workaholic diz:_

_Hahahaha... Quer dizer que vai me chamar assim agora?_

_Hunter diz:_

_Se você deixar..._

_Workaholic diz:_

_Só se eu puder te chamar de Jensen..._

_Hunter diz:_

_Então está combinado, senhor Jared._

Eles ainda conversaram basicamente a noite toda. Jared realmente só precisou desligar porque estava muito cansado e o sono conseguiu vencê-lo, ele sabia que a Jensen também, por isso preferiu despedir-se, até porque poderia falar com ele todo o resto do final de semana. Antes de deitar ainda foi dar uma olhada em Juliette, que dormia calmamente.

Parte de ele ter se fechado para envolvimentos amorosos era justamente por ela. Não poderia mais agir descompromissadamente com qualquer pessoa que aparecesse. Tinha que manter a postura de pai agora, e não iria trazer pra vida de Juliette qualquer um que fosse. Especialmente porque sua condição sexual já era um grande desafio, coisa que ele nunca teve como chegar pra sobrinha e contar que ele preferia companhias masculinas.

Será que ela entenderia? Será que estava na hora certa de contar? Mas ela não é muito criança pra entender ainda? Eram essas questões da parte 'ser pai' que não tinham ensinado a ele ainda.

Ele havia dito a Jensen que tinha uma sobrinha que agora acabara se tornando sua filha. O que ele não esperava, era que Jensen de fato entendesse bem disso, afinal, coincidência ou não, ele também tinha um sobrinho pequeno com quem passava os finais de semana pra que seu irmão pudesse viajar a trabalho com a esposa.

Jared sabia que tinha algo como destino trabalhando nisso. Quais eram as chances de duas pessoas com tantas afinidades se darem tão bem em tão pouco tempo? E ainda mais se tratando de Jared, que nunca tinha tempo pra prestar atenção em nada a sua volta. Seus momentos fora do trabalho eram dedicados a Juliette. Talvez por isso ele protelasse tanto em relação a Jensen. Não queria se empolgar tanto pra evitar uma frustração muito grande. Mas Jensen era encantador demais, fascinante demais, apaixonante demais... E, como aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito, pegou no sono pensando nele.

**x.J&J.x**

Jensen fechou o laptop passava das três da manhã, após Jared se despedir. Agora ele sabia que ele se chamava Jared e sorriu após dizer o nome baixinho.

Era ótimo se conectar ao mundo novamente. Ou melhor, às pessoas. A arte o afastou por anos do contato com as pessoas. Vivia para fotografia nos últimos meses, até que Jared apareceu. A última coisa que ele pensou que fosse funcionar acabou dando super certo.

Ele levantou-se da cama e pôs o notebook na escrivaninha entre milhares de fotos jogadas por cima da mesa. Fotos de pessoas, de lugares, ele praticamente havia fotografado toda aquela 'selva de pedra' que era Los Angeles e, como poucos, conseguia transformar tudo aquilo em poesia, fazia ter movimento, cor... Ele amava o que fazia.

Parou perto da enorme janela no décimo andar de seu apartamento e vislumbrou a vista daquela cidade que nunca dormia. As luzes dos prédios, das ruas, formando aquela vista incrível apesar de barulhenta. Ele não resistiu, pegou uma das câmeras profissionais sob a escrivaninha, achou o foco que precisava e bateu várias fotos. Era normal, depois ele acabava escolhendo uma que ficasse boa.

Sorriu, estava feliz. 'Jared' ele repetiu num sussurro enquanto voltava pra cama. Será que era ele? Será que era ele por quem Jensen procurou a vida toda? Claro, ele não era bom em relacionamentos, era excêntrico demais, as pessoas geralmente não o compreendiam, mas não Jared. O 'workaholic' por incrível que pareça, o entendia melhor que a maioria das pessoas.

- Titio Jensen... – Um menino loirinho de pijamas azuis abriu devagar a porta do quarto do tio, sonolento, esfregando os olhos.

- Logan! – Jensen assustou-se um pouco do menino ter acordado. – Que aconteceu, campeão? – Ele andou na direção do menino de quatro anos e o pegou no colo.

- Tive um pesadelo. – Ele se agarrou a Jensen feito um pequeno ursinho e Jensen o levou até a cama com ele.

- Ah é mesmo? Mas você sabe que não precisa ter medo, não é? – Jensen o deitou ao seu lado na cama e o cobriu carinhosamente. – Monstros não são reais, certo?

- Certo. – O menino respondeu um pouco inseguro. Jensen apenas sorriu lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Ele ficou um tempo olhando pro teto escuro do quarto. Não que ele ligasse muito pra aquilo, mas ele deu muitas formas a Jared. Será que era loiro? Moreno? Ruivo? Careca? Alto? Baixo? Gordo? Magro? Branco? Negro? Amarelo? Azul? Talvez fosse oriental... não, talvez não. Talvez ele fosse um desses solteirões de quarenta e poucos anos que não se relacionavam porque de fato viviam pra trabalho. Não, ele tinha uma sobrinha em casa e um irmão mais velho que tinha falecido, ele deveria ser mais jovem.

Talvez fosse albino, ou um daqueles malucos cheios de mania em casa. Talvez usasse óculos e não gostasse de malhar. Não, não, ele havia dito uma vez que tinha acabado de chegar da academia, logo, deveria ter um corpo legal. Ou talvez fosse mentira.

Certo, o cara estava enlouquecendo Jensen. Aquela curiosidade, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo levar as coisas com calma o deixava naquele paradoxo alucinante. E Jensen era calmo, nunca foi ansioso e nem de se preocupar muito com o futuro. Segundo ele, estava mais ocupado vivendo o presente. Mas aqueles últimos seis meses o havia feito mudar alguns conceitos. Será que Jared também estava na dele ou ele estava sozinho nessa?

Não queria transformar as conversas em interrogatórios, até pra não assustar o outro, mas tinham tantas coisas que ele queria saber ainda... Quanto mais ele sabia daquele homem, mais ele queria saber! Há tempos não se sentia assim, desde que Danneel o deixara, desde que seu trabalho, apesar de extremamente prazeroso pra ele, estava consumindo todo seu tempo.

Virou a cabeça pro lado e viu que Logan dormia tranquilamente agora. O menino era a alegria de seus finais de semana, ainda bem que tinha com quem ficar, pois passava tempo demais sozinho naquele apartamento enorme, apenas com suas fotos e quadros.

Será que era cedo demais para falar em encontros com Jared? Será que ele pensava nisso também? E se ele estivesse esperando uma iniciativa de Jensen? E se ele não estivesse na verdade interessado?

O loiro suspirou pesadamente. Malditas dúvidas, iam acabar enlouquecendo-o! E ele era muito observador sim, fazia parte da profissão. Mas se tratando de Jared, se tratando de um computador, as coisas ficavam um pouco mais difíceis e obscuras. Não olhar nos olhos era difícil, mas no caso dele e Jared, parecia por um lado que não era nem preciso.

Ele acabou pegando no sono em meio a tantas filosofias. Preferiu seguir o plano inicial e deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente. O que era pra ser, ia ser, e além do mais, ele estava aproveitando a viagem, não iria esperar para aproveitar quando chegasse a algum lugar, afinal, talvez nem chegasse a nenhum lugar. Mas pelo menos nada seria em vão.

"Aproveite a viagem, Jensen, aproveite a viagem", foi seu último pensamento consciente.


	2. Almost I

O relógio de Jared despertou pontualmente às oito da manhã. Apesar de ser sábado e por dormir pelo menos uma hora a mais do que o resto da semana, ele ainda tinha sono. Ainda assim sorriu após lembrar-se do motivo que o fizera dormir tão tarde. E agora tinha um nome... O motivo se chamava Jensen.

Ele fez sua higiene pessoal de todas as manhãs, vestiu uma roupa casual e foi chamar Juliette. Ela tinha aula de balé pela manhã e a tarde ele prometeu que a levaria no parque de diversões.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, ela faria toda birra do mundo pra acordar, mas não no sábado, ela sabia muito bem que era o dia da semana que ela mais gostava, pois iria pra sua aula preferida.

- Ei... – Jared sentou-se na cama e passou a mexer nos cabelos da menina, chamando-a num sussurro. – Temos uma bailarina dorminhoca é?

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e mexeu-se a fim de sentar na cama. Agarrou-se preguiçosamente no pescoço do tio e ele riu do jeito manhoso dela. Já sabia que quando ela começava com isso, é porque queria colo.

- Está com sono? Quer ficar dormindo? – Ele disse enquanto a embalava de leve nos braços.

- Não! – Ela respondeu prontamente já abrindo um sorriso e ficando mais desperta, descendo do colo do tio, que não segurou o riso sabendo que ela realmente não ia trocar a aula pela cama.

- Então escove os dentes que vou arrumar sua roupa, certo? – Ele disse empolgado e ela concordou avidamente com a cabeça enquanto corria para o banheiro.

Ele arrumou calmamente a roupinha de balé de Juliette em cima da cama. A meia-calça, o maiô, e pequena saia leve rosa e as sapatilhas. Ela realmente parecia estar sendo criada feito uma princesa. Jared por outro lado tinha um pouco de medo de mimá-la demais... Talvez fosse um bom assunto pra falar com Jensen mais tarde. Quem sabe ele tivesse bons conselhos.

- Juliette, vamos nos atrasar! – Ele gritou do quarto ouvindo um 'já estou acabando' ao longe da sobrinha serelepe.

- Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen! – Logan pulava na cama ao lado de Jensen, animado, ainda de pijamas.

O loiro acordou abrindo os olhos devagar, sentindo-se meio perdido por toda aquela bagunça logo as nove da manhã.

- Logan? Já está... acordado? – Ele sentou-se na cama e encarou o sobrinho que parecia ter acordado já tinha bastante tempo.

- Não vamos tomar café da manhã? Estou com fome, tio Jensen! – Ele reclamou descendo da cama e puxando Jensen pela mão. – Vamos!

- Vamos, vamos sim! – Jensen riu do jeito do garoto e levantou-se calmamente da cama. Vestia apenas uma samba canção branca e andou até a cozinha sendo puxado pelo sobrinho.

- Podemos fazer panquecas, tio? – Ele perguntou quando chegaram ao cômodo. – Eu quero de chocolate!

- Certo então... – Jensen sempre se rendia ao que Logan queria. – Você pega os ingredientes então?

- Combinado! – O menino loiro correu até a geladeira para pegar leite e ovos.

Jensen ouviu uma música conhecida ao longe e reconheceu imediatamente como seu celular tocando. Ele correu para atender indo em direção ao quarto.

- Logan, coloque tudo em cima da mesa, certo? – Ele disse ao sobrinho enquanto passava pelo corredor.

Quando chegou ao quarto, pegou o celular de cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

- Alô?

_- Jensen Ackles?_ – Uma voz feminina perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Pois não?

_- Como vai senhor Ackles? Espero não o ter acordado! Ligando cedo em pleno sábado..._

- Sem problemas! – Ele respondeu simpático, já imaginou que se tratava de trabalho. – Já estava acordado.

_- Ah menos mal! Gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia fazer um catálogo na nossa escola hoje pela manhã._

- Hoje você diz... agora? – Ele perguntou um pouco surpreso, já procurando roupas pra vestir.

_- Não digo 'neste momento'_... – Ela brincou. _– Mas pode ser daqui uma hora, mas preciso que seja antes do almoço._

- Ahn... é claro! – Ele disse enquanto procurava uma camisa. – E é sobre o que? Onde fica?

_- Meu nome é Katie Cassidy, sou professora de balé._ – Ela continuou simpática. _– E gostaria de fazer um catálogo com as crianças pra publicidade da escola. A tia de uma das alunas me recomendou você, disse que seu trabalho é incrível._

- Nossa, muito obrigado! Fico lisonjeado! – Ele disse orgulhoso, um pouco atrapalhado por falar enquanto vestia-se com certa pressa, mas gostava de receber elogios acerca do que fazia, isso com certeza não acontecia todo dia, principalmente se tratando de um trabalho freelancer como o dele.

_- Imagine! Vou te passar o endereço, tudo bem?_ – Ela concluiu enquanto Jensen procurava papel e caneta.

Ela passou o endereço da escola e ele anotou cuidadosamente, pedindo a ela que repetisse para conferir. Guardou o papel no bolso e calçou sapatos pretos que contrastavam perfeitamente com a camisa azul marinho que ele agora colocava dentro da calça.

- Logan! – Ele chamou pelo sobrinho que correu ao quarto e deixou Jensen quase louco com a visão que presenciou.

O menino tinha farinha e achocolatado em pó até nos cabelos. Batia uma duvidosa mistura em uma tigela com leite, ovos – inclusive pedaços da casca do ovo em meio a tudo – farinha e chocolate. Ele estava todo sujo e continuava batendo tudo como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

- Você estava demorando, tio Jensen! – Ele respondeu diante de um Jensen atônito sem saber nem por onde começar.

- Logan, eu... – Ele pensou em dar uma bronca, mas não deu pra segurar o riso ao ver a expressão de inocente que Logan fez. Inconsciente Jensen preferiu acreditar. Ele abaixou-se, ficando na altura do sobrinho e começou a falar calmamente. – Surgiu um trabalho pro tio Jensen, certo? Eu te levaria comigo, mas... – Ele riu ao dar uma olhada completa novamente para o estado em que Logan se encontrava. – Até eu te dar banho...

- Mas tio Jensen... – O menino começou com aquela manha infantil típica.

- Mas... À tarde vamos ao parque como tínhamos combinado, certo? – Ele sorriu animado e Logan lembrou-se do programa que fariam e logo voltou a ficar feliz.

- Ah é mesmo! – Ele pôs a tigela no chão e abraçou o tio. – Bom trabalho, tio Jensen! – Jensen não conseguiu afastá-lo mesmo sabendo que ele estava sujando ele completamente e agora teria que trocar de camisa. Mas como renegar um carinho como aquele? Ele abraçou de volta o sobrinho e pegou o celular mais uma vez.

- Que você acha de passar a manhã com a tia Mackenzie? – Ele disse após o menino soltá-lo.

- Tia Mackenzie sabe fazer panquecas também! – Logan sorriu voltando a pegar a tigela do chão.

- Certo, então vou ligar pra ela ficar com você enquanto vou trabalhar ok? – Jensen concluiu e Logan apenas assentiu com a cabeça voltando à cozinha mexendo aquela gororoba que Jensen nem queria pensar no que mais ele tinha posto.

Jared parou o carro em frente ao prédio do Los Angeles Ballet Academy, com muita sorte por ter achado uma vaga. Já eram por volta de nove e meia da manhã. Ele desceu do carro e logo abriu a porta para Juliette descer.

Ele estava toda vestida pronta pra aula, ele inclusive já tinha aprendido a fazer coques no cabelo dela, Jared apenas preferiu colocar um agasalho já que a roupa era toda muito fina. E aquela manhã não estava das mais quentes. Pegou-a no colo enquanto adentravam o prédio e seguiam até o andar onde seria a aula.

A escola era uma das mais caras dos Estados Unidos e certamente o preço fazia jus ao trabalho. Logo que Juliette disse a Jared que queria fazer aulas de balé, foi a primeira escola que lhe recomendaram em Los Angeles, e ele estava feliz por ver que era um dos lugares do mundo que ela adorava estar.

- Bom dia! – Katie Cassidy recebeu a aluna e seu tio assim que eles entraram na enorme sala onde algumas meninas entre três e cinco anos faziam aulas.

- Bom dia, professora. – Jared respondeu com um sorriso simpático e logo colocando Juliette no chão.

- Como vai, Juliette? – A professora abaixou-se recebendo um abraço da menina. – Está pronta?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo enquanto tirava o casaco e entregava pra professora.

- A profe Sandy já está com as meninas naquela roda para fazer o aquecimento! – Katie continuou apontando para onde a outra professora, Sandra McCoy, estava reunida com um grupo de meninas fazendo algumas brincadeiras. – Por que não me espera lá enquanto falo com seu tio?

- Tá bem! – Juliette respondeu e esticou os braços na direção de Jared, que se abaixou e lhe deu um abraço. – Tchau, tio Jared! Até mais tarde!

- Comporte-se! – Jared disse enquanto a menina corria para junto das colegas e da outra professora.

Jared voltou a encarar a loira bonita a sua frente que estava também vestida como Juliette, apenas sua roupa era preta. Era a primeira bailarina do Los Angeles Ballet Academy, assim como Sandra, ambas jovens e já muito reconhecidas e premiadas.

- Então, senhor Padalecki... – Ela começou assim que Juliette se afastou e Jared passou a prestar atenção nela. – Eu li na sua ficha que o senhor é publicitário e, bem, quem sabe possa nos ajudar no projeto!

- Claro, de que se trata? – Ele perguntou interessado.

- A academia está fazendo alguns catálogos pra promover mesmo o trabalho e, apesar de termos já na empresa uma agência que cuida da publicidade, dessa vez preferiríamos fazer mais por conta, algo profissional, mas que ao mesmo tempo fosse mais...

- "Vida real"... – Jared acrescentou, entendendo a idéia da bailarina.

- Exato. – Ela sorriu feliz por ele ter entendido. – Queremos aproximar as pessoas dessa arte, queremos acabar com essa barreira classista quanto à dança. – Ela fez uma pausa e Jared concordou com a cabeça. – Eu e Sandy, por exemplo, não crescemos em berço de ouro, não conhecemos balé como algo tradicional... Tivemos que trabalhar muito pra estar aqui, e ainda trabalhamos...

- Vocês são ótimas, professora. – Jared elogiou com sinceridade.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu modesta. – E é por isso que queremos fazer um trabalho voltado a todo tipo de público... Sabemos que tem meninas e meninos que gostariam de poder participar, e até sonham, mas às vezes por falta de encorajamento ou ainda por acharem que não tem dinheiro, se afastam da dança...

- E quer minha ajuda pra fazer um trabalho publicitário mais social e humanitário? – Jared entendeu a idéia dela e até estava gostando.

- Se você puder... Ia ser ótimo. – Ela sorriu um pouco sem graça. – Eu sei que o senhor trabalha muito, numa multinacional, não é? Deve ser difícil encontrar tempo pra outras coisas...

- Imagine, professora, vai ser um prazer ajudar. Esse trabalho não é nada que vá me tomar muito tempo... – Ele sorriu animado com o projeto.

- Senhor Padalecki, eu nem sei como agradecer! – Ela sorriu estendendo a mão na direção dele, cumprimento correspondido de imediato por ele. – Manteremos contato então?

- Claro, meu celular deve estar na ficha da Juliette, fique a vontade pra ligar. – Ele colocou os óculos escuros preparando-se para sair.

- Está certo. Inclusive será que o senhor se importaria em buscar a Juliette um pouco mais tarde hoje? É que vamos tirar umas fotos das meninas pra colocar no catálogo!

- Sem problemas! Bom dia e bom trabalho! – Ele despediu-se da moça encaminhando-se de volta ao elevador para o térreo.

- Pro senhor também, senhor Padalecki. – Ela disse de longe antes das portas do elevador se fechassem.

Jared pensou no que fazer naquela manha livre. Quem sabe ir pra academia ou então correr um pouco... Ou poderia dar sorte de encontrar Jensen online. Ele chegou ao térreo do prédio e pegou seu iphone conectando a internet.

Ele entrou no carro e verificou sua caixa de entrada do e-mail, mas não tinha nada de Jensen. Ele então apenas resolveu escrever algo simples, mas que significasse muito. "Nunca dormir tão tarde valeu tanto a pena. Espero te encontrar hoje. Jared." E guardou o aparelho do bolso. Pelo menos ele saberia que Jared estava pensando nele. Ele arrancou com o carro e misturou-se aos outros na avenida.

Na mesma vaga que Jared havia saído, outro carro acabara de estacionar. Dele saiu um loiro bonito com óculos escuros e uma pasta com vários equipamentos de fotografia e uma máquina profissional pendurada no pescoço. A camisa era branca.

Jensen subiu até o andar que tinha anotado no papel do endereço e tirou os óculos escuros quando encontrou muitas meninas fazendo alguns passinhos de bailarina na frente do espelho. Ele achou que nunca antes presenciara algo tão terno.

Não resistiu ao entrar na sala e deixar seu material de lado e apenas tirou uma foto de todas reunidas com os braços levantados sob a cabeça, girando na ponta dos pés e sorrindo.

- Você deve ser o senhor Ackles! – Sandra McCoy aproximou-se do loiro alto, estendendo a mão de forma simpática.

- Sim. Eu mesmo. – Ele respondeu correspondendo o cumprimento. – Desculpe ir entrando assim, é que essas meninas são tão... – Ele sorriu ainda olhando pras meninas dançando.

- Fofas? – Ela completou a frase olhando pras alunas que seguiam os movimentos de Katie.

- Muito! – Jensen riu colocando a câmera de lado, junto com os outros equipamentos. – Então, como vai ser o trabalho?

- Bom, senhor Ackles, na verdade..

- Jensen. – Ele corrigiu de uma maneira divertida. – "Senhor Ackles" não combina comigo, sabe? Me lembra como chamam meu pai!

- Certo! – Ela riu da brincadeira do fotógrafo. – Então, é... Jensen, certo? – Ela repetiu e ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Katie está terminando a primeira série de exercícios e depois ela vai te explicar tudo como funcionará ok? Por enquanto você pode ficar tirando fotos, o que achar melhor, você entende melhor disso do que eu... – Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Tudo bem, eu prefiro mesmo alguns flashs espontâneos. Acho que fica mais bonito...

- Nisso eu concordo, principalmente se tratando de crianças. – Ela sorriu voltando a olhar Jensen que parecia encantado com as meninas.

Sandra suspirou e o encarou com mais atenção. De fato Jensen costumava chamar atenção das mulheres, ele era mesmo um homem bonito, e ela pareceu bastante interessada quando o mediu discretamente dos pés a cabeça.

Ele acordou dos devaneios quando seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça. Ele pegou o aparelho e viu que se tratava da chegada de um e-mail. _"Nunca dormir tão tarde valeu tanto a pena. Espero te encontrar hoje. Jared."_ Totalmente impossível evitar o sorriso enorme no rosto. Mais perceptível que isso apenas Sandy notando que Jensen tinha alguém especial.

"Já não me bastava ter aceitado o trabalho mais... fofo do mundo, ainda recebo esse e-mail... Sorte no jogo... sorte no amor? Até a noite. Jensen."

Foi a resposta antes de voltar a pôr o celular no bolso. Ele pegou a câmera em mãos novamente arrumou o foco e...

- Ei, professora! – Ele chamou por Sandy ao seu lado.

- Sim? – Ela sorriu espontaneamente quando se virou para olhar quando ele chamou e perdeu a visão por alguns breves segundos quando o flash da câmera embaralhou sua visão. – Ei! – Ela começou a rir sem graça.

- Flashs espontâneos, lembra? – Ele brincou e verificou o visor na câmera e viu Sandy com um belo sorriso sincero numa foto preto e branco. – Gostou?

Ele mostrou a foto a ela que até arregalou os olhos quando se viu ali. Ela realmente tinha ficado bonita e não pareceu aquelas fotos surpresa que geralmente as pessoas ficavam horríveis.

- Realmente você tem talento! – Ela comentou bastante surpreendida antes de começar a rir.

- Você que é linda! – Ele respondeu simpático. – Mando pra você depois!

Ela, como qualquer mulher quem sabe, acabou meio que interpretando aquilo como uma cantada. Ele virou-se de costas e passou a mexer em alguns filmes e ajustes que precisaria para trabalhar. Sandy, depois da massagem no ego ouviu Katie chamando-a.

- Jensen, fique a vontade, ok? – Ela disse educadamente enquanto se retirava.

Ele apenas sorriu acenando que havia entendido enquanto ela se afastava e passou a rondar a sala, entre as lindas meninas pegando os melhores ângulos para fotos que ficavam perfeitas para um catálogo de aulas de balé. Ele era bom no que fazia.


	3. Almost II

Jared terminou o banho na academia aonde ia pelo menos uma vez por semana e já preparava suas coisas pra sair. Guardou a roupa que usou pra malhar e checou o celular. Bem que ele tentou não criar expectativas quando viu que tinha um e-mail, mas o sorriso que estava se formando parecia ter vida própria.

"_Já não me bastava ter aceitado o trabalho mais... fofo do mundo, ainda recebo esse e-mail... Sorte no jogo... sorte no amor? Até a noite. Jensen."_

Ele releu umas três vezes o e-mail pelo celular tentando não agir como um adolescente idiota que recebeu um recadinho da menina que gosta. Sério, ele realmente já tinha até esquecido como era se sentir daquele jeito. O coração acelerado, aquela ansiedade...

Ele pôs a mochila nas costas e voltou pro centro de Los Angeles com seu humor elevado na última potência. Ele lembrou que tinha que buscar Juliette e levá-la ao parque à tarde e já sabia que acabaria contando as horas até chegar a noite pra falar com Jensen. A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar agora era em uma maneira de entrar no assunto de marcar um encontro.

Só Deus sabia o quanto ele precisava ver aquele homem.

Jared estacionou o carro e desceu rapidamente do veículo já adentrando o prédio. Quase saltitando. Ele nem percebeu que inclusive murmurava uma canção. Pegou o elevador e subiu no andar onde Juliette estava.

Ele ficou na porta apenas observando de longe procurando pela sobrinha, mas estranhamente, ela não estava lá. Ele franziu o cenho, procurando com mais afinco, mas era fato, a menina não estava.

- Senhor Padalecki. – Sandra McCoy aproximou-se com um sorriso tranqüilo.

- Professora McCoy. – Ele sorriu de volta. – Onde está Juliette?

- Sua mãe veio buscá-la. – Ela respondeu prontamente percebendo a preocupação dele. – Ela disse que ligaria pra te avisar, e como é avó dela, não vimos problemas em entregar.

- Ah tudo bem! – Jared suspirou mais tranqüilo. – Ela sempre aparece assim, sem nem me avisar... Obrigado professora.

- Nada, senhor Padalecki, e não avisamos porque sua mãe disse que faria.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse enquanto se afastava e esperava o elevador no corredor.

- Ah! Katie entrará em contato com você pra falar sobre as fotos do catálogo. – Ela acrescentou quando Jared estava no corredor.

- Já tem um fotógrafo? – Jared sorriu lembrando-se de Jensen. – Porque tenho alguém para indicar...

- Puxa, Katie acabou de contratar um! – Sandy respondeu um pouco sem jeito. – Mas de repente o seu seja melhor... Podem conversar! Imagino que tenha contatos...

- Certo, mas confio no bom senso dela! – Jared respondeu divertido e ela sorriu despedindo-se.

Ele pegou o celular pra ligar pra Sharon. Certamente agora ela iria querer passar o final de semana com a neta e não tinha nem sombras de chances de Jared impedir isso. Sua mãe era assim mesmo, conseguia a façanha de mimar Juliette mais que ele.

_- Oi filho!_ – A voz de Sharon do outro da linha era animada. Parecia que ela e a neta estavam em um lugar bastante movimentado.

- Mãe, por que não me ligou pra avisar que estava com Juliette?

- _Jay, não seja tão dramático, vamos! Estou no shopping com a minha neta, oras! Não posso nem trazê-la ao McDonalds?_

- Mas é claro que pode, mãe, só tem que me avisar. – Ele tinha o clássico tom calmo de sempre.

_- Tudo bem, filho, é que nos empolgamos! Programas de mulheres, não é mesmo Ju? _– Ela disse e Jared pode ouvir a risada alta de Juliette ao longe confirmando a diversão.

- Certo, só liguei pra saber se estavam bem. – Ele sorriu mais calmo e entrou no elevador que havia chegado. – Nos falamos mais tarde.

- Ei! – Uma voz ao longe gritou para Jared. – Dá pra segurar, por favor?

_- Estamos ótimas, filho!_ – Sharon respondeu do outro lado da linha e Jared segurou a porta do elevador como o homem alto loiro havia pedido.

- Não volte tarde, Juliette quer ir ao parque. – Jared disse quando o homem um pouco atrapalhado com algumas pastas e equipamentos, entrava às pressas no elevador.

_- Não se preocupe, Jay._ – Ela disse achando graça da preocupação excessiva de Jared.

- Ok então. - Ele despediu-se da mãe rapidamente e guardou o aparelho celular no bolso da calça ao mesmo tempo que o elevador se fechou e começou a descer.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos suspirando. Voltou a pensar em Jensen e aquela ansiedade voltou. O silêncio da pequena viagem apenas era interrompido pelos constantes barulhos que o outro fazia arrumando seu equipamento dentro de uma bolsa preta.

- Precisa de ajuda, amigo? – Jared perguntou educadamente vendo que o homem estava um pouco perdido.

- Não... – O loiro sorriu sem graça. – Está tudo bem.

Jared apenas sorriu de canto assentindo que havia entendido. Ele voltou a encarar o marcador de andares enquanto o loiro ao seu lado finalizava o trabalho de guardar seu equipamento.

Jared pegou o celular, conectou-se à internet e resolveu responder o e-mail de Jensen. "Não sei quanto à sorte no amor, mas... ao que tudo indica, parece que sim. Algo me fez lembrar você hoje. Jared."

Ele sorriu guardando o aparelho ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador chegou ao térreo.

- Bom dia, amigo. – Ele disse a Jensen que apenas acenou com um sorriso e pôs a pasta com seu equipamento sob o ombro, pegando o celular no bolso que vibrou e andando na direção oposta de Jared.

"_Não sei quanto à sorte no amor, mas... ao que tudo indica, parece que sim. Algo me fez lembrar você hoje. Jared."_

O loiro sorriu enquanto abria o carro e lia a mensagem mais uma vez. É, parece que ele e Jared estavam se entendendo. Ao que Jensen entendeu, pareciam querer a mesma coisa.

- Sorte no amor, senhor Jared. Sorte até demais. – Jensen falava feliz consigo mesmo entrando no carro e guardando suas coisas.

Jared, do outro lado da rua dava partida no seu sedan preto seguindo pela avenida atrás de Jensen e, no cruzamento, pegou a esquerda e Jensen a direita.

Tanta sorte que eles sequer faziam idéia.

**x.J&J.x**

- Obrigado mesmo, Kenzie! – Jensen deixava o apartamento da irmã com Logan no colo.

- Sempre que precisar, Jen, você sabe... – Ela respondeu dando um beijo no rosto de Jensen. – E você também, moço! – Ela mordeu de leve a bochecha de Logan que riu alto em resposta. – Faça o favor de visitar mais a sua tia, hein!

- Por que não vem ao parque com a gente, tia Kenzie? – O menino perguntou enquanto brincava com um carrinho no ombro de Jensen.

- Ah meu amor! Tio Mark vem aqui hoje. – Mackenzie respondeu referindo-se ao namorado. – Trabalhamos durante a semana e não temos tempo de nos ver, então...

- Deixa tia Kenzie namorar em paz, Logan! – Jensen brincou fazendo cócegas no menino que riu ainda mais alto.

- Mas que tal almoçarmos juntos amanhã? – A loira bonita sugeriu com um sorriso.

- Marcamos então, mana! – Jensen dizia na hora em que o elevador chegou. – Diz tchau pra sua tia, Logan.

- Tchau, titia! – Logan disse acenando com a mão enquanto entrava no elevador com Jensen. Mackenzie acenou de volta sorrindo.

- Então, senhor Logan Roger Ackles... Que aprontou por hoje, hein? – Jensen perguntou e o sobrinho continuava brincando com o carrinho pelo peito ombro e rosto de Jensen.

- Comemos panquecas, tio. Depois eu assisti desenhos e a tia Kenzie deixou eu pintar com tinta. – Ele contou sua manhã distraidamente foi quando Jensen percebeu que ele tinha tinta nas unhas das mãos ainda. Ele nem queria imaginar o trabalho que Mackenzie teve.

- E onde você quer ir almoçar? – Jensen perguntou sentindo cócegas nas costas. Sim, Logan estava andando com o carrinho pelo corpo de Jensen até onde alcançava.

- Podemos ir no McDonalds, tio? – Ele perguntou parando a brincadeira e olhando empolgado para um Jensen que fingiu pensar por um momento.

- Hm... vejamos...

- Ah vamos, tio Jensen! Por favor! – Ele juntou as mãozinhas como se implorasse.

- Então está bem! – Jensen riu do jeito do sobrinho que agora o abraçava forte pelo pescoço gritando em comemoração.

Eles saíram do elevador e Jensen pôs o menino no banco de trás do carro e seguindo para o shopping assim que se acomodou no banco do motorista.

**x.J&J.x**

- Mãe! – Levou meia hora até Jared encontrar a mãe e Juliette no shopping. – Só estão almoçando agora?

- Já viu o tamanho dessa fila, Jared? – Ela disse apontando pra multidão de pessoas em frente a loja de fast-food. – Hoje é sábado, todo mundo quer McDonalds!

- Não podiam ter ido a um lugar menos movimentado? – Ele disse ingenuamente, uma vez que o shopping estava lotado em qualquer estabelecimento.

- Jay, olhe ao redor! Além do mais, Juliette quis vir a McDonalds!

- E como você quase nem faz todas as vontades dela, não é mãe... – Jared acrescentou numa ironia divertida.

- Olha quem fala! – Ela riu quando concluiu e Jared realmente não teve como contestar e acabou sorrindo também.

- Onde ela está? – Ele disse procurando a menina.

- Está brincando ali. – Sharon apontou para um pequeno cercado da própria loja onde tinham várias crianças brincando. Juliette ainda vestia a roupa de bailarina com o agasalho.

- Por que não a levou pra casa pra trocar de roupa? – Jared perguntou incrédulo ao ver a menina sujar a roupa rosa bebê enquanto escorregava num brinquedo.

- Ia demorar muito Jay. – Sharon respondeu indiferente. – Além disso ela fica tão bonitinha com essa roupinha! – A avó falava extremamente orgulhosa.

Jared apenas revirou os olhos. Avós eram difíceis. Muito difíceis. Preferiu nem discutir, conhecia bem a mãe que tinha.

Os dois esperavam na fila, já estava quase na vez deles e volta e meia Jared olhava Juliette, assegurando-se que ela estava bem. Ela parecia estar se divertindo com outras crianças. Era incrível como as crianças se enturmavam rápido e ficavam tão a vontade na presença umas da outras.

No fim da longa fila, Jensen acabara de se posicionar com uma cara de frustração. Ele sabia que Logan não ia se importar em esperar, mas ele estava realmente com fome.

- Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen! – Logan dizia empolgado ao ver o pequeno cercado em que as crianças se divertiam com brinquedos.

- O que foi? – Jensen olhou para onde o menino apontava.

- Posso brincar ali? – Os olhos deles brilhavam como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

- Pode, mas comporte-se. – Jensen deu ao menino aquele olhar característico de que estava mesmo falando sério. O menino apenas concordou com a cabeça inocentemente. Colocou o menino no chão e observando-o correr em disparada.

Ele ficou no final da fila do McDonalds por alguns minutos tranqüilos. Pessoas eram atendidas o mais rápido possível, algumas mais começavam a chegar e, volta e meia Jensen olhava de longe o que Logan estava fazendo.

Ele estava perto de um pequeno campo de baseball com alguns outros meninos e parecia bastante animado com a luva que encontrou pra usar. Ele sorriu ao ver uma menina loirinha vestida de bailarina puxar conversa com ele. Ele a reconheceu como uma das meninas que havia fotografado pela manhã.

- Oi. – Juliette disse a Logan quando ele se aproximou do escorregador. Entrou na fila atrás dela.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu um pouco sem jeito.

- Meu nome é Juliette Michelle Padalecki, qual é o seu? – Ela tinha realmente puxado ao tio pra começar a falar com todo mundo e fazer amizade com facilidade.

- Logan. – Ele respondeu arrumando a luva na mão.

- Logan o que? Só Logan? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Logan Roger Ackles. – Ele respondeu firme.

- Que tipo de nome é esse? – Ela riu e deu as costas a ele descendo pelo escorregador já que sua vez havia chegado.

Logan fez um bico que lembrava muito seu tio. Subiu a pequena escada e desceu pelo escorregador. Quando chegou ao final, esticou bem as pernas e acercou as costas de Juliette fazendo a menina cair.

- LOGAN! – Jensen saiu em disparado da fila quando viu a menina começar a chorar e Jared aparecer imediatamente segurando Juliette em seus braços pedindo a ela que se acalmasse. – O que é isso, Logan? – Jensen segurou o menino pelo braço visivelmente bravo com ele.

- Ela falou mal do meu nome! – O menino se defendeu.

- Logan, não se faz isso! Não importa o que ela tenha feito. – Ele segurou o menino pelos ombros abaixando-se na altura dele. – Não se machuca as pessoas, muito menos as meninas, você sabe muito bem disso!

- Está tudo bem. – Jared disse a Jensen aproximando-se dele e de Logan. Juliette estava nos braços da avó e já havia se acalmado.

- Me desculpe, cara. – Jensen levantou-se pra falar com o moreno incrivelmente alto. – Crianças, você sabe...

- Sim, não vamos criar caso. – Jared disse por fim e virou-se para Logan. – O que acha de pedirem desculpas um pro outro?

Jensen olhou o menino que também o encarava como se esperasse pela confirmação do tio.

- É, o que você acha, Logan? – Jensen, ainda um pouco chateado com o sobrinho, perguntou como se na verdade estivesse dando uma ordem.

Logan deu alguns passos em direção a Juliette, que estava no colo da avó e olhava pra ele ainda com os olhos lacrimejados.

- Me desculpe por ter empurrado você, Juliette. – Ele disse visivelmente arrependido e mexendo na luva de baseball envergonhado.

Juliette não respondeu, olhou pra avó e depois para Jared, que sinalizou com a cabeça que ela deveria desculpar.

- Sim. – Ela disse baixinho.

- E o que mais, Juliette? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas olhando pra sobrinha pra que ela continuasse.

- Me desculpe por rir do seu nome. – Ela continuou olhando para Logan. Sharon colocou a menina no chão de volta, perto de onde Logan estava. – Podemos brincar agora, tio?

- Peça a Logan se ele quer brincar com você. – Jared disse tentando segurar o riso. Ele tinha que manter a postura para poder educar a menina, é claro.

- Logan, podemos brincar? – Ela disse limpando as últimas lágrimas que haviam no rosto.

Logan apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo sim e os dois seguiram para o escorregador mais uma vez perto das outras crianças. Jared pensou o quanto adultos deveriam aprender com as crianças naqueles casos, que resolviam tudo tão facilmente. Perdoavam de verdade.

- Me desculpe por isso. – Jensen virou-se para Sharon que apenas sorriu despreocupada.

- Coisa de criança, querido! Não se preocupe. Criei três. – Ela respondeu e os dois riram. – Filho, vou voltar ao nosso lugar na fila.

- Certo. – Jared disse e voltou a olhar Jensen, que estava ainda olhando pra ele. – Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

- Você é o cara do elevador, certo? – Jensen lembrou.

- Isso! – Jared riu mostrando as covinhas e Jensen não deixou de achá-lo bonito. – Logan é seu filho?

- Sobrinho, filho do meu irmão mais velho. – Jensen respondeu olhando o menino que agora parecia cuidar de Juliette pra que ninguém a machucasse.

- Que cavalheiro. – Jared riu olhando o garoto deixar a menina passar na frente dele na fila do escorregador.

- E Juliette é sua filha? – O loiro alto pôs as mãos no bolso e olhou Jared de cima a baixo discretamente.

- Minha sobrinha também. Mas eu a crio como filha. Meu irmão e a esposa dele faleceram há dois anos, eu fiquei com a guarda dela.

- Puxa, sinto muito. – Jensen assumiu uma expressão mais séria. – Deve ter sido difícil.

- Foi. Mas estamos indo em frente, Juliette é incrível, sempre fui apegado com ela. – Jared dizia enquanto olhava a menina que agora brincava de ninar uma boneca e Logan puxava um caminhão de bombeiros ao lado. – E parece que no fim das contas eles se deram muito bem... – Ele sorriu e novamente Jensen viu as covinhas no rosto do moreno alto.

- Realmente... Parece que Logan fez uma nova amiga. – Jensen sorriu mais por ver Jared sorrir do que por ver as crianças. – E o tio dela tem nome? – Bem que ele quis parecer casual, mas acabou soando extremamente insinuador.

Jared olhou pra ele com o canto dos olhos e sorriu extremamente sem graça. Ele mordeu os lábios, não sabia se queria responder, alguma coisa lhe dizia que era melhor não. Pensou em Jensen – é, ele realmente não fazia idéia que ele estava bem à sua frente – e achou melhor terminar logo aquela conversa.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir. – Jared disse extremamente sem graça, sorrindo aberto e realmente com vontade de responder e continuar ali conversando.

- Claro. – Jensen baixou os olhos e corou de leve rindo de si mesmo. A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar é que tinha acabado de cantar um cara hétero.

Jared deu as costas a Jensen voltando a fila pra perto da sua mãe e realmente tentando se convencer de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele já tinha Jensen e tinha que fazer uma escolha: ou investia no cara, ou realmente deixava seu coração aberto. E, naquele momento, ele desejou profundamente que Jensen valesse a pena, porque o homem que ele acabara de dispensar era de fato um 'achado'.

Ele chegou perto da mãe e suspirou profundamente. Queria olhar pra trás pra ver se o loiro ainda estava lá perto do parquinho, mas preferiu não fazê-lo. Talvez se fizesse, voltaria atrás.

- E então? – Sharon perguntou insinuadora para o filho. Certamente ela percebeu que ele e o homem se deram bem.

- Mãe, não comece... – Jared respondeu rindo sem graça.

- Ah pára, Jared! Ele era muito bonito! – Ela cutucou o moreno no ombro. – E ainda está olhando pra cá...

- Pare de olhar, mãe! – Jared pediu quase em tom de súplica e até ficou um pouco mais tenso em saber que o outro ainda o olhava de longe. Sharon apenas riu.

- Jare-boy, está parecendo um adolescente... – Sharon brincou. – Ou vai querer dizer agora que acha que está 'traindo' o cara da internet?

- Não é nada disso, mãe. – Jared retrucou mais sério desta vez. – Só que... Gosto dele, e quero investir no cara, oras. Não estou aberto a outros no momento...

- Jura, filho? – Ela disse irônica. – Vai que esse fotógrafo é algum psicopata! Ou então um adolescente brincando no computador... Ou ainda... uma mulher! – Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto pensava nas possibilidades.

- Mãe! Já chega, ele não é nada disso...

- Pode ser que seja um daqueles assassinos em série que...

- Mãe! – Jared interrompeu os devaneios de Sharon e começou a rir. – Não banque a louca, ok?

- Olha o respeito, Jared Tristan! – Ela deu um tapa no ombro do filho, brava. Ele apenas riu com vontade e abraçou a mãe na fila.


	4. Have fun!

Depois de um bom tempo, Logan e Jensen finalmente estavam almoçando. Escolheram uma mesa no centro da praça de alimentação do shopping. Ou melhor, Logan foi quem escolheu. Segundo ele, era o melhor lugar justamente por ser bem no meio.

Ele agora comia suas batatinhas fritas e brincava com seu presente do McLanche Feliz, uma série especial do Batman. Claro que ele havia escolhido o batmóvel.

Algumas mesas á frente, Jensen ficou olhando quase que o tempo todo para Jared, Juliette e Sharon. Óbvio que ele tentou disfarçar que não tirava os olhos do moreno, mas é claro que Jared percebeu algumas vezes. Ou melhor, quase todas as vezes ele o pegou olhando pra ele.

Jensen procurava não forçar nada, muito menos em relação a um cara que, em sua concepção, era hétero. Ele pensou em Jared e resolveu que talvez fosse melhor esquecer aquela história do 'estranho do elevador/shopping'. Com o tal amigo virtual, ele poderia ter algo real, algo que já havia se traçando ao longo dos meses.

- Podemos agora ir ao parque, tio Jensen? – Logan disse quando terminou de comer as batatas fritas.

- Logan, você acabou de comer! – Jensen olhou incrédulo para o menino.

- Por isso, tio Jensen! – Ele olhou para o tio como se ele querer agora ir ao parque fosse a coisa mais lógica de todas.

- Você estava brincando até agora, brincou o dia todo! – Jensen riu do jeito do menino. – De onde arruma tanta energia, meu Deus... – Jensen falou mais pra si mesmo do que para Logan.

- Você já está cansado? Mas você nem fez nada, tio Jensen! – Ele olhou para Jensen realmente sem entender.

- É verdade. – Jensen riu da ingenuidade do menino. – Certo, então vamos!

Ele levantou-se da mesa, pegou o casaco de Logan e deu uma última olhada pra Jared, de longe, crente que nunca mais o veria.

- Logan, aonde você vai? – Ele perguntou ao ver o menino andar na direção oposta da saída. Andar na direção da mesa de Jared, na verdade.

- Vou me despedir da Juliette. – Ele disse, inocentemente.

- Ahn... Logan, eu acho melhor... – Jensen bem que tentou impedi-lo, mas o menino não lhe deu a menor atenção.

Ele andou rapidamente até onde a menina vestida de bailarina estava com o tio e a avó. Jensen não teve outra escolha que não fosse segui-lo. Ele andou um pouco sem graça, pois ao mesmo tempo em que queria ir logo embora dali, ele queria também dar uma última boa olhada em Jared e com a esperança que ele voltasse atrás.

- Olá, Logan. – Jared disse ao ver o menino se aproximando e ficando entre ele e Juliette.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu rapidamente sem olhar Jared, na realidade ele não deu a menor atenção ao moreno alto, apenas para Juliette, que se virou para conversar com ele.

- Estou indo ao parque e vim dizer tchau, Juliette. – Ele disse um pouco sem graça. Jensen então entendeu tudo. Ao que parecia, Logan estava gostando da menininha. Apesar de ele ser extremamente jovem para entender o que estava acontecendo, Jensen já percebeu a quem Logan havia puxado.

- Ok. Tchau Logan. – Juliette respondeu com um sorriso e acenando com a mão.

- Ah qual parque vocês vão? – Sharon perguntou interessada.

- Mãe! – Jared a reprovou com o tom de voz e o olhar.

- O que foi? – Sharon se fez de desentendida, mas Jared percebeu certamente que ela queria praticamente jogar o filho nos braços de Jensen.

- Vamos ao Mini Disney. – Jensen respondeu sem querer parecer mal educado à mãe do moreno, mas percebendo que Jared havia ficado desconfortável. – No centro mesmo...

- Nós também vamos! – Juliette disse e Jared fechou os olhos desejando que aquilo fosse um sonho.

- Olha só! Está aí uma ótima idéia! – Sharon recomeçou e Jared desejou a morte. Jensen segurou a vontade súbita de rir desenfreadamente. – Que tal irmos todos juntos?

- Oba! – Logan disse. – Podemos, tio Jensen?

Jared, por outro lado, sentiu seu coração parar. Ele tinha ouvido bem? O homem se chamava Jensen? Qual era a possibilidade de duas pessoas se chamarem Jensen na mesma cidade? Qual era a possibilidade de, entre os milhões de pessoas que moravam em Los Angeles, eles dois se encontrarem tão casualmente? Não era possível.

- Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia, Logan... – Jensen disse percebendo que Jared estava paralisado. Sem entender, provavelmente ele pensou que Jared achou tudo uma idéia ruim.

Jared levantou-se e fixou o olhar em Jensen completamente atônito. Ele não tinha certeza, mas de que maior certeza ele precisava? Jensen havia dito a ele na internet que tinha um sobrinho que passava os finais de semana com ele, isso também fechava além do nome, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão impossível...

- Obrigado pelo convite, mas já estamos indo. – Jensen começou a sentir-se mal pela forma com que Jared o encarava, como se realmente estivesse algo errado e pegou o sobrinho pela mão e começava a arrastá-lo para longe.

- Não! Fiquem! – Juliette pediu e Logan virou-se para encará-la. – Tio Jared, diga a eles que eles podem ir com a gente, não é mesmo vovó?

Jensen parou de andar imediatamente assim que ouviu Juliette chamá-lo de 'tio Jared'. Ele virou-se devagar e voltou a encarar um Jared que continuava com aquele olhar perdido e extremamente confuso.

Sharon percebeu que tinha algo ali entre eles, e não entendeu de imediato.

- Claro que podem, querida. – Sharon respondeu à Juliette de um jeito distraído. – Que tal se agora fôssemos buscar um sorvete e deixamos seus tios decidirem o que fazer, hein? – Sharon continuou levantando-se da mesa, deixando claro que deixaria Jensen e Jared a sós.

Logan e Juliette comemoraram a ótima idéia de Sharon e dispararam na frente dela sem ao menos esperá-la até a barraquinha de sorvete do McDonalds. Ela seguiu atrás deles gritando coisas como 'não corram'.

Jensen e Jared ficaram encarando-se sem dizer nada por alguns segundos. Nenhum sabia muito bem como começar, mas agora não havia mais dúvidas. Um era quem o outro pensava mesmo.

- Acho que não terei que esperar até a noite pra falar com você no fim das contas. – Jensen foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, um pouco sem graça, enterrando as mãos no bolso da calça social.

- Se eu soubesse, não teria me recusado a dizer meu nome. – Jared sorriu mais aberto agora, visivelmente envergonhado, e Jensen pensou que gostaria de fazer com que ele risse pelo resto da vida só pra poder ver aquelas covinhas sempre. – Coincidência? – Jared mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Destino. – Jensen respondeu seguro.

- Você não é como eu imaginava. – Jared disse olhando o mais velho de cima abaixo, agora sem a menor cerimônia, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar.

- Achou que eu era bonito então... – Jensen brincou sorrindo mais aberto principalmente porque Jared sorriu de novo.

- Na verdade, o que eu não pensei é que você fosse _tão _bonito. – Ele respondeu sincero e Jensen baixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado.

- Não sei quanto a isso, só espero estar à altura pra... sair com um cara como você. – Foi a vez de Jared ficar sem graça. – Quer dizer, pelo jeito seus níveis são altos, acabou de me dar um fora mais cedo... – Jensen concluiu e ambos riram.

- Na realidade eu meio que te dispensei porque... bem eu tinha... _você._ – Jared percebeu que a frase só faria sentido pra eles mesmo.

- Competir comigo mesmo só parece divertido quando eu ganho de alguma forma. – Jensen deu alguns passos aproximando-se do mais alto e olhando pra ele mais de perto.

Ele tinha a barba bem feita, costeletas milimetricamente assentadas, covinhas quando sorria – e ele não cansava de olhar pra elas – queixo e nariz perfeitos, e os dentes incrivelmente brancos. O que Jensen poderia ficar por horas se perdendo, eram naqueles olhos verde-azulados que estavam impregnados nos seus agora.

- Você não vai... me beijar aqui e agora não é? – Jared disse olhando discretamente pros lados.

- Mas eu poderia se quisesse, não é? – Jensen respondeu num tom divertido percebendo a preocupação de Jared.

- Talvez. – Jared provocou e, mesmo sem querer, encarou aquela boca maravilhosa que Jensen tinha. Ele mal conseguiu controlar passar a língua pelos próprios lábios. Ele sentiu-se o homem de mais sorte no mundo quando reparou tão de perto o quanto aquele loiro, um tanto quanto atrevido, era bonito.

- Podemos ir ao parque de diversões ou... não vai querer 'trair' seu... _casinho virtual_? – Jensen brincou e Jared riu com vontade dessa vez.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai entender... – Jared disse e começou a andar na direção da barraquinha de sorvete com Jensen ao seu lado.

**x.J&J.x**

Logan e Juliette estavam impossíveis naquele parque enorme que de 'mini' não tinha nada. Juliette tinha uma maçã do amor em uma mão e um ursinho que Jensen tinha ganhado num dos brinquedos e dado a Logan, que deu a Juliette, quase em forma de cortejo. Jared achou graça apesar de ter ficado com ciúmes. Depois se sentiu idiota por ter ciúmes de um menino de quatro anos.

- Então você era o fotógrafo... – Jared conversava com Jensen a caminho de um dos carrosséis. – Como não me contou?

- Eu recebi a ligação no sábado de manhã. Na sexta quando falamos, eu ainda não sabia. – Jensen respondeu terminando seu sorvete.

- Parece que você tinha razão em falar de destino... – Jared recomeçou observando Jensen apenas com o canto dos olhos. – íamos nos encontrar de qualquer forma.

- Mas os méritos ainda são de Juliette e Logan... – Jensen acrescentou quando pararam em frente ao brinquedo. O moreno sorriu com um brilho atípico nos olhos.

- E parece que teremos um romance em breve! – Jared disse rindo, olhando Logan escolher uma carruagem no carrossel para andar com Juliette, que estava quase escondida atrás de um algodão doce agora.

- Vocês vão também, não é? – Sharon disse divertida olhando o casal.

- Ah não! De jeito nenhum! – Jared disse rindo negando freneticamente com a cabeça.

- É claro que vamos! – Jensen contrariou o moreno e, inesperadamente o puxou pela mão. Jared não conseguiu nem ao menos pensar em reagir. A mão de Jensen, quente, entrelaçando perfeitamente em seus dedos era algo que totalmente o surpreendera.

Ele seguiu os passos do loiro que o arrastava pra dentro do brinquedo enorme. Sharon, que não era nem de longe uma mãe ciumenta, gostou muito de Jensen logo de cara, sem nem entender porque, sendo que não trocara mais que duas frases com ele. Mas o sorriso de Jared na presença do loiro era suficiente pra ela abençoá-lo, caso Jensen quisesse chamá-la de sogra.

- O que está fazendo? – Jared perguntou assim que Jensen escolheu dois cavalos, que ficavam lado a lado, para eles sentarem.

- O que foi? – Jensen riu do jeito de Jared, ainda mais porque ele, grande como era, ficava extremamente estranho encostado apenas em um dos cavalos. A imagem ficava totalmente desproporcional. – Nunca andou no carrossel agora é? – Jensen finalizou com uma gargalhada.

- Não é isso! – Jared permaneceu sorrindo, principalmente agora que constatou que Jensen tinha a melhor risada do mundo. – Estou falando... _disso._ – Jared apenas olhou para as mãos dadas deles, indicando do que estava falando.

Jensen olhou para as mãos também e acariciou a de Jared devagar. O moreno, obviamente por ser alto, tinha mãos enormes, dedos longos, e Jensen é claro reparou em tudo aquilo. Reparou até uma pulseirinha preta totalmente insignificante que ele usava. Ele pensou que Jared pudesse levar a mal, mas era impossível, principalmente porque o sorriso do moreno denunciava qualquer negação.

- Estou segurando sua mão. – Jensen disse num tom firme, seguro. Uma frase simples, mas com muito significado. Não estava apenas dizendo o óbvio, que era segurar uma das mãos de Jared, mas mostrando a ele suas verdadeiras intenções. Ficar com ele de verdade, e não apenas em uma tarde de sábado no parque.

Jared entendeu perfeitamente o que Jensen queria dizer, até porque estava estampado em seus olhos.

- Como eu fiz isso? – Jared perguntou puxando Jensen mais pra perto. Ambos estavam em pé quando o brinquedo começou a girar e Jared apenas escorado em um dos cavalos de brinquedo, e agora com Jensen bem a sua frente, quase colando seu corpo do dele.

- Estamos num parque de diversões. – Jensen disse num sussurro, mais pra si mesmo do que para Jared. Como se lembrasse que crianças não deveriam ver amassos entre dois homens em pleno carrossel. E sim, ele estava morrendo de vontade de beijar aquela boca com covinhas desde que o vira no shopping com Juliette no colo.

- Só fiz uma pergunta. – Jared se fez de desentendido e tocou a cintura do loiro o puxando para um abraço.

- Jared... – O loiro disse tentando impedir o ato, mas não conseguindo resistir àquele corpo quente, firme e que o abraçava por completo, fazendo-o sentir-se protegido e não querendo que ele o soltasse nunca mais. E aquele perfume então... Deus!

Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir seu nome vindo daquela boca, com aquela voz...

- Jensen... – Ele disse no ouvido dele num tom quase pornográfico e sentiu o loiro tremer em seus braços. – Qual é, vamos embora daqui...

- Não podemos... – Jensen disse soltando-se aos poucos dos braços do moreno, mesmo seu cérebro relutando que ele o fizesse. – Logan... Juliette... sua mãe...

- Vem comigo! – Jared disse numa expressão maliciosa e foi a vez dele puxar Jensen pela mão. Ambos saltaram do brinquedo na parte obscura pra onde o carrossel girava e correram pra trás de um dos trailers de maquiagem dos palhaços.

Não tinha ninguém ali, apenas um chão um pouco lamacento e uma sombra fria. Jensen ria, mas estava apavorado e sentindo-se um adolescente que tinha acabado de fugir de casa pra ficar com o namorado.

- Jared, o que está... – Antes mesmo de o loiro conseguir completar a frase, o moreno alto o jogou contra um dos trailers e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele.

Ele molhou os lábios, Jensen fez o mesmo. Sabia já o que estava por vir. Ele posicionou as mãos no rosto do mais novo enquanto este o segurou um pouco abaixo da cintura, pelos quadris, olhou nos olhos dele como se pedisse permissão, Jensen olhou de volta dizendo que ele não precisava pedir.

Jared pressionou seus lábios contra os de Jensen com urgência, como se aquilo fosse o que iria salvar o mundo. Jensen se perdeu naqueles cabelos relativamente longos de Jared e naquele rosto macio. Abriu a boca pra dar passagem para a língua quente e molhada de Jared, e então ele teve certeza que o moreno quis aquilo desde que o vira no shopping também. Ou talvez antes. A voracidade com que Jared o beijava lhe fazia pensar em quantas vezes aquele homem não deveria ter vontade de atravessar o computador.

Ele correspondeu, é claro, até porque nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que fosse ser o melhor beijo da sua vida. As línguas travavam uma batalha em perfeita sincronia, as respirações de ambos já ficando aceleradas e os corpos começando a se manifestar.

Jared soltou os lábios bonitos – e deliciosos, agora ele sabia – de Jensen totalmente contra sua vontade. O caso é que ele conhecia seu corpo muito bem e sabia o que aconteceria se aquilo continuasse. Era bem capaz de ele querer começar a tirar a roupa de Jensen e... bem...

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou ofegante e buscando novamente os lábios de Jared, mordendo-os devagar.

- Não somos adolescentes, Jen... – Jared disse rindo e, com certa violência, Jensen o puxou de volta para um beijo. Na verdade ele praticamente não deixou Jared o beijar, já que ele passou a comandar todos os movimentos. Chupando, mordendo e lambendo a boca e o queixo do moreno.

- Não faça isso... – Jared disse quase implorando.

- Então não me chame de 'Jen' de novo quando não puder me enlouquecer... – Ele disse e voltou a beijar Jared, puxando-o pelos cabelos. Jared não conseguia mais pensar direito, estava completamente perdido no gosto da boca daquele homem a sua frente, que estava completamente extasiado entre seus fios de cabelo.

Jared mordeu com força o lábio inferior de Jensen, arrancando um pouco de sangue e Jensen gemeu baixinho, puxando Jared de volta pra beijá-lo novamente. Agora era oficial, Jared estava excitado, e a culpa era de Jensen, afinal, ele tentou parar, mas o cara parecia não estar nem aí pra nada.

- O que está acontecendo aí embaixo? – Jensen perguntou debochado, passando a coxa por entre as pernas de Jared e percebendo o membro dele ficando cada vez mais rígido.

Jared, por ser extremamente forte, e auxiliado já pelo excesso de testosterona que seu corpo junto ao de Jensen estava liberando, pegou Jensen forte pelos quadris e o girou contra o trailer, fazendo o loiro ficar de costas pra ele. Jensen não era nem louco de protestar contra aquilo apesar de estar onde estavam e apesar de ser no meio do dia. Qualquer coisa parecia insignificante se comparada à sensação de ter o membro de Jared roçando em seu traseiro por cima da calça.

Ele sentia a respiração do outro em sua nuca enquanto Jared o beijava e mordia. Ele gemia baixinho o nome do mais novo, que prendeu suas mãos no alto, impedindo-o de se negar aquilo.

Jensen, que estava excitado, surpreendido e tendo seu índice de endorfina sendo liberado excessivamente em seu cérebro, lutava contra seus instintos e sua razão. Mas a princípio ele não tinha muita escolha, porque Jared já havia feito a dele. Feito pelos dois.

- Cala a boca, a culpa é sua! – Jared disse sacana no ouvido do outro, mordendo a orelha dele e soltando as mãos do loiro por um segundo, descendo as mãos pelo peito dele enquanto desabotoava a camisa branca.

- Jared, não... o que está...? – Jensen tentou falar, mas a voz não saía, principalmente porque, no fundo, ele não queria que Jared parasse.

- Shh... – Jared falava perto do ouvido dele ainda, tomando completamente o controle de toda a situação.

Puxou a camisa de dentro da calça de Jensen, abriu o cinto habilidosamente e parecia movido aos gemidos do loiro que, quanto mais perto de seu membro Jared ia ficando, mais alucinado o mais velho estava.

Não demorou muito para Jared abrir o zíper e o botão da calça social preta que Jensen vestia, baixando até as coxas junto com a boxer. Jensen mal podia crer no que estava acontecendo. Sempre imaginou Jared como um homem sério e, inclusive, talvez cheio de pudores. Mas aquilo não se parecia em nada com o que ele pensou em fazer no primeiro encontro.

Agora, especialmente, porque Jared estava com uma das mãos no mastro duro de Jensen o masturbando com pressa, apertando a glande e sentindo o corpo do loiro completamente entregue a ele. As mãos de Jared eram mesmo habilidosas como pareciam. Com a outra mão desocupada, Jared se desfez das próprias calças e roupas íntimas, e passou a roçar seu membro entre as nádegas de Jensen. É claro que ao sentir aquilo, o mais velho praticamente viu estrelas. Jared lambia a nuca do outro enquanto o preparava para recebê-lo.

- Jared... Jared, por favor... – Jensen tentava retomar a consciência e acabar com aquela insanidade em meio a um parque de diversões. E se alguém aparecesse? Uma criança? Eles provavelmente seriam presos.

Pior que nem esse pensamento serviu para fazer com que Jensen concluísse a frase de pedir para Jared parar com aquilo. Até porque nem tinha mais como, já estavam praticamente transando de fato ali mesmo.

Jared empurrou-se pra dentro de Jensen de uma vez só. Ele tirou uma das mãos do membro de Jensen e usou-a pra tapar a boca do mais velho, praticamente adivinhando que ele gritaria quando o moreno entrou nele numa estocada só. E ele gritou, e foi abafado pela mão de Jared sob a boca dele. Isso deixou Jared no ápice da excitação.

Ele ficou parado até Jensen se acalmar e relaxar. Sim, ele sabia que doía, porque já tinha feito antes e porque igualmente tinha noção do tamanho do aparato que tinha entre as pernas. Ele beijou a nuca e os ombros desnudos de Jensen carinhosamente. Aos poucos foi tirando a mão que tapava a boca do outro quando percebeu que ele já tinha retomado o controle de suas emoções e de seu corpo.

- Seu filho da...

- Shhh... – Jared começou a movimentar-se devagar dentro de Jensen, entrando e saindo. – Estamos num parque de diversões, não fale palavrões... – Jared conseguia até fazer piada num momento como aquele.

Jensen sorriu daquele jeito como se estivesse chapado assim que relaxou e deixou Jared comandar aquilo do jeito que quisesse – ou seja, exatamente como já estava fazendo mesmo.

O moreno começou a acelerar os movimentos e não apenas em velocidade, mas em intensidade. Ele tinha uma das mãos cravadas na cintura de Jensen – cintura essa que certamente ficaria marcada – e a outra trabalhava no membro do loiro. O moreno adorou aqueles ombros do mais velho, tinham sardas, eram brancos e ótimos para morder. Jensen, por sua vez, só pensava que queria gritar.

- Mais! Mais, Jared! – Ele pedia entre dentes, urrando. – Mais forte!

Um Jared enlouquecido atendia a vontade de Jensen só para ouvir aquela respiração pesada, aquele corpo esquentar sob o seu, o suor que começava a escorrer perto da orelha de Jensen, aquele cheiro de homem tomar conta do ambiente... Jared estava completamente descontrolado.

Naquele ritmo frenético e alucinante de vaivém, aquele som de peles se tocando, quadril contra quadril, cheiros, gostos, formas só poderia resultar num orgasmo intenso para Jared. Era impossível segurar por mais tempo, por mais que os dois não quisessem terminar aquilo nunca.

O moreno alto tremeu quando se derramou dentro de um Jensen que agora movimentava o quadril contra o de Jared, contraindo-se, fazendo com ro de homem toquele corpo quente, firme e que o abraçava por completo, fazendo-o sentir-se protegido e n shopping com Juliette no que o moreno gozasse ainda mais forte.

Jensen sempre teve muito prazer em fazer alguém que estava com ele gozar, era uma coisa de ego mesmo, mas fazer Jared Padalecki quase enlouquecer dentro dele deu um novo significado à palavra excitação.

Jared não esperou por ele e agora tinha que retribuir de alguma forma. Jensen, que pensava que não poderia se impressionar ainda mais com Jared, teve novamente uma surpresa. Um Jared mais relaxado, mas ainda ofegante, voltou a girar o corpo do outro, fazendo-o ficar de frente pra ele. O moreno olhou nos olhos de um Jensen quase num estado de alfa.

- O que vai fazer? - Jensen perguntou com um sorriso de canto. Jared, obviamente correspondeu o olhar e beijou os lábios do mais velho novamente, mas não por muito tempo. Desceu com a língua pelo queixo, pescoço, peito, abdômen do loiro, e Jensen achou que realmente não saberia escolher o que era mais excitante até agora: se Jared _foder com _ele naquele lugar ou se era_ foder a boca _do moreno depois de ele ter praticamente estuprado o mais velho.

Jared encheu os olhos com o membro másculo de Jensen e imediatamente abocanhou com vontade aquela parte deliciosa do corpo dele. Foi a vez de Jensen agora morder os próprios lábios pra poder abafar um grito. Aquela boca quente, muito quente, de Jared, aquela língua macia e habilidosa, a respiração dele acelerada, a fome, a vontade de praticamente engolir o loiro inteiro, o excesso de saliva, o som que o ato proporcionava, os movimentos da cabeça de Jared contra os quadris do loiro, a cabeça de seu membro tocando a garganta do mais novo...

Tudo isso junto...

Obviamente que resultou num Jensen engasgando Jared com tanto esperma que jorrou. Jared parecia deliciar-se num verdadeiro banquete, engolindo absolutamente tudo que saía de dentro do outro.

- Você... é absolutamente maluco... - Jensen disse com certa dificuldade enquanto Jared limpava os cantos da boca com uma das mãos e levantava-se em pé novamente.

- Por que? - Jared só faltou lamber as mãos enquanto Jensen olhava. Perguntou com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

- Tem noção o que acabamos de fazer? - Jensen perguntou tentando não rir pelo êxtase. Ele subiu as calças e a cueca, fechou o zíper e o botão enquanto Jared fazia o mesmo.

- Se eu soubesse que ia acabar comigo no primeiro encontro, teria eu mesmo marcado... - Jared disse, rindo obviamente, arrumando o jeans de volta no corpo.

- Se alguém tivesse nos visto... - Jensen dizia abotoando a camisa com pressa e agora olhando pros lados pra certificar-se de que não tinha ninguém olhando.

- Mas não viram, qual é... - Jared o abraçou novamente, agora de um jeito mais carinhoso. - Está arrependido?

- Claro que não... - Jensen respondeu agarrando-se ao pescoço de Jared. - Óbvio que não...

- Você é incrível, Jensen. - Jared disse olhando nos olhos dele agora. - Eu nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa antes...

- O que? Transar no primeiro encontro? - Jensen disse rindo. - Se é que dá pra chamar isso de encontro... - Ele concluiu e ambos riram enquanto Jensen agora colocava a camisa, completamente amassada, por dentro da calça.

- Você tem alguma coisa de diferente... - Jared dizia passando as mãos pelo rosto bonito do outro. - Sei que já deve ter ouvido essas coisas antes, mas...

- Aí estão vocês! - Sharon apareceu literalmente do nada, por trás do trailer de onde eles haviam também passado.

Jared levou um susto e agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas que conhecia pela mãe não ter aparecido cerca de cinco minutos antes.

- Estávamos... - Jensen tentou procurar uma desculpa, uma mentira qualquer.

- Sim, eu sei. - Sharon respondeu tranqüila. - Sei o que estavam... "dando uns amassos", como vocês falam...

Jared sorriu sem graça e Jensen baixou os olhos sem coragem de encarar o moreno alto e nem a mãe dele.

- Mas não precisavam ter perdido a noção do tempo! - Ela bronqueou com ambos. - Vamos! Logan e Juliette já estão ficando cansados, melhor irmos... - Ela dizia e ia se afastando, resmungando alguma coisa sobre o chão estar sujando seus sapatos.

Jared olhou para Jensen, que olhou de volta e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- Qual é, nunca fez uma loucura antes? - Jensen respondeu começando a andar, saindo de trás do trailer, seguido por Jared.

- Desse nível? Definitivamente não! - Jared respondeu rindo e Jensen segurou na mão dele instintivamente.

- Ei... - Jared se aproximou um pouco mais dele, falando perto do ouvido do outro. - Temos que conversar, você sabe...

- Conversar? - Jensen olhou surpreso pra ele. - Você me _fode_ e agora quer conversar? - O loiro riu divertido porque viu que Jared corou de leve.

- Não fale desse jeito! - Jared respondeu sorrindo sem graça.

- Jay, qual é... Posso te chamar de Jay, não é? - Ele perguntou inocentemente e Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - Ok, Jay... Passamos seis meses conversando, já não é suficiente pra você? - Ele brincou fazendo Jared rir.

- Eu sei, mas sério, Jensen...

- Certo, eu sei, só estou brincando... - Ele sorriu calmo e Jared retribuiu.

- Tio Jensen! Onde vocês estavam? - Logan perguntou afobado, com o rosto sujo de chocolate.

- Tio Jared nós fomos andar de carrinhos de bater! - Juliette disse animada, e Jared ficou feliz por saber que a sobrinha nem sentiu muito a falta dele.

- Que ótimo! - Jared abaixou-se ficando na altura da menina.

- Estávamos... dando uma volta pelo parque, conversa de adulto. - Jensen respondeu a Logan pegando-o no colo. - Quer ir pra casa? - Jensen perguntou e Logan apenas assentiu com a cabeça e logo se deitou no ombro do tio.

Juliette imitou a o jeito de Logan assim que Jared também a pegou no colo.

- É, finalmente as baterias acabaram. - Sharon disse sorrindo e olhando ambos cansados, segurando alguns brinquedos e doces das crianças.

Jensen olhou Jared de canto e Sharon andou na frente. Jared segurava Juliette do lado direito e Jensen segurava Logan do esquerdo. Eles deram as mãos livres dos sobrinhos e saíram do parque de mãos dadas.

Seis meses de conversa que nada! O negócio estava mesmo começando agora.


	5. The invitation

Jensen pôs Logan no banco de trás do carro, e ele logo pegou seu batmóvel e começou a brincar novamente. Estava quase anoitecendo e Jensen tinha que dar banho no menino e fazer algo saudável para ele comer.

Jared deixou Juliette com a avó no carro e andou alguns passos onde Jensen havia estacionado o carro. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e estava ficando cada vez mais apaixonado por aquele homem que agora ajeitava o sobrinho parecendo um pai.

- Ei... – Jared chamou por ele assim que ele fechou a porta do carro.

- Ei. – Jensen andou na direção do moreno alto, ficando de frente pra ele, segurando suas mãos.

- Tem planos com Logan amanhã? – O mais novo perguntou brincando com as mãos de Jensen.

- Na verdade não, no domingo ele geralmente quer jogar vídeo-game, aí fico com ele até Josh e Allison chegarem... – O loiro respondeu com um sorriso.

- Seu irmão é? – Jared perguntou e Jensen confirmou com a cabeça. – E o que você acha de levar Logan pra brincar com Juliette na piscina do nosso prédio?

- Vocês têm uma piscina no prédio? – Jensen não deixou de ficar um pouco surpreendido.

- Temos... Mas nunca vamos, Juliette não tem com quem brincar. Segundo ela, sozinha não tem graça... – Jared disse ligeiramente chateado. – Então pensei em chamar Logan, já que... bem...

- Isso está me parecendo uma desculpa pra me ver de novo... – Jensen disse divertido, fingindo um tom pretensioso.

- É, tenho que admitir que talvez quisesse esse bônus. – Jared disse fingindo uma indiferença e ambos caíram no riso de novo.

- O que eu ri num dia com você, eu acho que daria minha cota do mês inteiro... – O loiro disse calmo abraçando Jared mais uma vez.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Jared retribuiu o abraço apertado, seguro. – Então... o que me diz? – Ele continuou soltando Jensen aos poucos.

- Acho uma ótima idéia... Vou falar com Logan e... ligo pra você? – Jensen entregou o celular para Jared colocar seu número.

- Claro. – O mais novo digitou seu número rapidamente no aparelho e devolveu a Jensen. – Diga a Logan que vai ser divertido.

- Sim, já entendi, insistirei bastante. – Jensen riu guardando o aparelho após salvar o número de Jared. – Mas não precisarei me esforçar muito, Logan vai adorar a idéia.

Ele olhou novamente para Jared e aquele sorriso... Aquele sorriso de novo, aqueles olhos, aquelas covinhas. Ele segurou no rosto dele, aproximou-se devagar e deu um selinho demorado, correspondido pelo moreno é claro, que agora passava as mãos pelas costas de Jensen.

- Até amanhã então... – Ele disse quase num sussurro se afastando aos poucos e soltando devagar as mãos de Jensen.

- Até... – O mais velho respondeu e ficou observando Jared voltar ao carro e só então ele ocupou seu lugar no próprio carro.

Ele entrou e Logan, ainda brincando, mas já visivelmente cansado, não mais tão animado quanto estava mais cedo. Ele virou-se para trás, para falar com o sobrinho.

- Ei, amigão... Que acha de passar a tarde na piscina na casa de Juliette amanhã? – Ele disse empolgado.

- Eu posso mesmo titio? – Ele abriu o maior sorriso que Jensen já havia visto aquele dia, os olhos brilharam. – Posso mesmo, mesmo?

- Claro que pode! – Jensen disse mais feliz pelo menino ter aceitado do que o próprio Logan que agora pareceu ligar de volta na tomada.

Ele foi até em casa, o caminho todo falando sobre as coisas que faria e levaria na piscina. Estava ansioso e conversava com Jensen repetindo as ideias várias vezes, pedindo as coisas que podia levar, mas uma das coisas que o menino disse surpreendeu muito o loiro.

- Sabe, tio Jensen... – O menino agora guiava com as mãos seu batmóvel por todo banco traseiro do carro. – Eu queria tanto morar com você...

Jensen desacelerou até um pouco o carro devido à surpresa. Sabia que Josh e Allison eram bons pais e que Logan nunca dera muito trabalho, ele era apenas uma criança normal que tinha atitudes normais pra idade dele e, bem, Jensen não tinha o que reclamar, afinal, uma coisa era ficar com Logan nos finais de semana, outra bem diferente era tê-lo todos os dias. Imaginou a quantidade de responsabilidades que Jared tinha com a pequena Juliette.

- Ah tenho certeza que você não iria querer deixar seus pais sozinhos, e agora que Lincoln está pra chegar, não vai ficar longe de seu irmãozinho, não é? – Jensen disse escolhendo bem as palavras. – Além do mais, lá em Nova York você tem sua escola, seus amigos, seu treino de baseball...

- É eu sei. – O menino respondeu despreocupadamente. – Mas é que gosto tanto de ficar com você, tio Jensen...

Jensen sentiu seu coração ficar gigante dentro do seu peito e se emocionou com as palavras do sobrinho. Ele pôs uma das mãos pra trás e acariciou brevemente os cabelos loiros de Logan. Olhou pelo retrovisor e percebeu então o quanto as pessoas tinham razão em dizer que ele era incrivelmente parecido com Jensen.

- Eu também gosto de ficar com você, amigão. – Ele concluiu voltando a prestar atenção na estrada enquanto Logan voltou a prestar atenção em seu próprio carrinho de brinquedo.

**x.J&J.x**

- Mãe, você sabe que pode aparecer a hora que quiser... – Jared despedia-se da mãe no aeroporto. Ela pegaria o próximo vôo de volta a San Antonio.

- Desde que te avise quando pegar Juliette, já sei. – Ela brincou até quase adivinhando o que Jared diria. Ele sorriu abraçando Sharon.

- Volte logo. – Ele disse e ela sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto do filho.

Em seguida ela dirigiu-se a Juliette, abaixando-se na altura dela e abraçando-a carinhosamente.

- Não vá, vovó! – Ela pediu, cheia de manha.

- Mas a vovó vai voltar assim que puder, está bem? – Ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha de uma Juliette um pouco chorosa. – Obedeça a seu tio, certo? – Ela disse e Juliette assentiu com a cabeça e Jared a pegou pela mão.

- Qualquer coisa ligue, mãe. – Jared disse enquanto afastava-se até a saída do aeroporto.

- Não se preocupe! Tchau Ju! – Ela disse acenando e a menina acenou de volta.

Jared deixou o aeroporto com Juliette voltando ao estacionamento, onde tinha deixado o carro. A menina andou um pouco, mas logo pediu colo, estava visivelmente cansada e não queria andar. Jared, como sempre, não se importou em carregá-la. Ele sentia-se um péssimo pai rodando por aí o dia todo com a menina ainda vestida de bailarina.

- Está com sono, meu amor? – Ele pediu assim que a menina deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e se enroscou no pescoço dele.

- Sim, tio Jared. – Ela respondeu baixinho.

- Mas você sabe que precisa tomar banho e jantar, não é mesmo? – Ele disse checando o relógio, vendo que eram quase oito horas da noite.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, sem vontade é claro, mas sabia que não teria escolha.

Ele a colocou no carro e ela rapidamente ficou quietinha na cadeirinha especial e Jared ficou até com pena de ter que colocá-la embaixo do chuveiro ou ainda a fazer comer algo antes de deitar, porque sabia que no caminho até em casa, ela pegaria no sono.

- Ei, Ju... – Ele chamou por ela antes que ela fechasse os olhos. – Que você acha de ir à piscina amanhã à tarde?

Ela não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros, desanimada. Jared, é claro, percebeu que ela achou que iria sozinha.

- E... Com Logan! – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso animado e, olhando pelo retrovisor, viu que ela se mudou de expressão completamente ficando mais feliz.

- Sim! – Ela disse alto, abrindo um sorriso que fez até mesmo Jared se alegrar.

- Então pronto. Estamos combinados! Amanhã, depois do almoço, vocês podem ficar na piscina brincando até os pais dele irem buscá-lo. – Jared concluiu, mas Juliette estava tão feliz que nem prestou mais atenção nos detalhes.

Claro que Juliette e Logan não eram desculpas pra ele ver Jensen, era apenas um complemento. Ele agora já tinha toda a certeza que precisava em relação à Jensen. O tempo que conversaram online já serviu pra Jared perceber que ele era o tipo de homem que ele queria, precisava. Agora, depois do encontro surpreendente, ele teve a confirmação. Jensen conseguiu ser ainda melhor do que ele imaginava.

**x.J&J.x**

Não foi nada difícil colocar Logan na cama. Ele tomou banho, Jensen preparou uma sopa de legumes e teve que insistir bastante pra ele comer. Claro que Jensen até usou um pouco de chantagem sobre a piscina do outro dia e deu certo.

Ele apagou a luz do quarto do que tinha feito pro menino já que ele freqüentava muito o apartamento dele e não deixou de sentir vontade de ter filhos um dia. Logan era uma espécie de filho pra ele, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ele pensou no que o sobrinho havia dito e, por mais que soubesse que seu irmão e sua cunhada não iriam concordar, também teve vontade de ter Logan por perto todos os dias.

Jensen encostou a porta deixando apenas uma luminária ligada – crianças têm medo do escuro, isso é fato – e foi a vez dele relaxar tomando um banho. Eram quase onze horas da noite e ele até pensou em ligar para Jared ou conectar-se a internet pra ver se ele estaria online. Ok, ele preferia ouvir a voz do moreno a apenas ler o que ele escrevia.

Ele saiu do chuveiro, foi até a cozinha fazer chá e pegou algumas bolachas. Foi pro quarto e pegou o telefone olhando pelo celular o número que Jared havia lhe passado. Bem que ele tentou não ficar nervoso e se recriminava por isso. Já tinha até transado com o cara e agora estava ansioso pra ligar. _Jensen, você é muito idiota, _ele pensou enquanto esperava Jared atender.

_- Alô?_ – Jared atendeu com a voz um pouco sonolenta.

- É a primeira vez que te ligo e já te acordo... – Jensen disse rindo um pouco enquanto acomodava-se na cama. Ele não queria nem se olhar no espelho pra não ter que olhar pra cara de idiota que certamente estava.

_- Jen!_ – Jared agora pareceu feliz e desperto do outro lado da linha. _– Não estava dormindo não... Acabei de contar uma história pra Juliette..._ – Ele disse rindo um pouco. _– Que bom que ligou..._

- Desculpa pela hora... Queria ter falado com você na internet mesmo, mas não sabia se iria entrar hoje... – Ele fez uma pausa e apenas ouviu a risada de Jared. – Ok, dane-se, eu realmente preferia ouvir sua voz...

_- Com certeza fez a escolha certa. Ia preferir que você ligasse..._ – Jared disse num tom extremamente apaixonado.

- Vai ser isso então? Somos melosos? – Jensen brincou e ouviu Jared gargalhar;

_- Ah é começo... Logo passa... –_ O moreno respondeu um pouco inseguro. Não sabia se ia passar, ele sempre fora romântico em todas as relações que teve.

- Eu espero que não... – Jensen disse um pouco mais sério e o outro até comemorou internamente.

_- E vamos nos ver amanhã então?_ – Jared perguntou enquanto preparava a banheira pra tomar seu banho.

- Logan topou sim, diria que até achou a melhor idéia de todas! – Jensen disse lembrando-se da animação do sobrinho no carro.

_- Juliette ficou radiante também..._ – Jared respondeu começando a tirar a roupa.

- E o tio dela? – Jensen provocou igual fez no shopping mais cedo. Ouviu apenas uma risada gostosa de Jared.

_- O tio dela está até contando as horas..._ – Jared respondeu brincando. _– E o tio do Logan?_

- O tio do Logan ao que parece não vai nem dormir direito... – Jensen disse num tom divertido, fazendo Jared rir novamente. – O que está fazendo?

_- Nesse momento especificamente entrando numa banheira._ – Jared respondeu enquanto sentia seu corpo esquentar na água com temperatura perfeita.

- Oh meu Deus! – Jensen recostou-se na cama imaginando aquela cena e desejando desesperadamente estar com o moreno agora.

_- Tem espaço pra você aqui, se quiser..._ – Jared provocou rindo em seguida.

- Que maldade, Jay, que maldade! – Jensen disse tentando se livrar da imagem antes que, de fato, acabasse por não dormir mesmo.

_- Certo, certo... Amanhã a gente..._

- A gente o que? – Jensen insistiu já que o mais novo apenas insinuou e não disse.

_- Amanhã a gente faz o que você quiser..._ – Jared disse num tom sacana, e agora era ele quem desejava que Jensen estivesse lá.

- Você é tão insaciável assim? – Jensen disse fingindo um tom inocente.

_- Eu? _– Jared riu com vontade. _– Foi você quem começou!_ – Ele se defendeu ainda rindo, fazendo Jensen rir também. Nunca alguém estava lhe fazendo tão feliz quanto Jared.

- Certo, certo. Admito. – Ele disse por fim mais calmo. – Me passa seu endereço?

_- Claro, amor, tem onde anotar?_ – Jared respondeu casualmente, já dando pra perceber que estava relaxado no banho.

Jensen sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir Jared o chamar de 'amor'. Certo aquilo definitivamente foi mais surpreendente do que transar em pelo parque de diversões. Com certeza foi mais surpreendente.

_- Jensen? _– Jared chamou pelo loiro que de repente havia ficado em silêncio, ainda pensando na voz de Jared o chamando de 'amor'.

- Sim? Oi... Sim, tenho... – Jensen respondeu um pouco nervoso, pegando papel e caneta ao lado da cama. – Pode falar... amor.

Foi a vez de Jared silenciar e entender o porque de Jensen ter ficado sem palavras.

_- Ahn... Beverly Hills, 9782, apartamento 1002._ – Ele respondeu um pouco nervoso, segurando o riso.

- Anotado. – Jensen respondeu após escrever no papel o que Jared havia ditado. – Ei... Que tal almoçarmos? – Jensen sugeriu animado.

_- Almoçar? Acho ótimo._ – Jared abriu seu melhor sorriso pela sugestão de Jensen. _– Onde?_

- Que tal... só nós dois? – Jensen complementou um pouco inseguro.

_- Ah Jen, bem que eu gostaria, mas... Deixei minha mãe no aeroporto já, não tenho com quem deixar Juliette em plano domingo..._

- Olha, Mackenzie sugeriu a Logan que almoçasse com ela amanhã... – Jensen disse lembrando-se do convite da irmã. – Minha irmã pode ficar com os dois... Podemos ir a um restaurante no centro, e então os buscamos logo depois e vamos pro seu apartamento... Tudo bem pra você?

_- E sua irmã vai aguentar duas crianças de quatro anos na hora do almoço? –_ Jared brincou imaginando o caos que Juliette e Logan fariam na casa da irmã de Jensen.

- Aguenta sim! – Jensen riu ao responder. – Kenzie é ótima, você pode conhecê-la...

_- Então está certo..._ – Jared na realidade tinha adorado a sugestão de passar mais um tempo sozinho com Jensen. _– Vai ser bom te namorar um pouco mais..._

- Vai... – Jensen concordou e era ele quem sorria agora. – Durma bem, certo?

_- Você também... Amor. _– Jared arriscou e Jensen apenas riu satisfeito.

- Não vamos ficar naquela coisa do 'desliga você primeiro' não é? – Jensen disse de um jeito engraçado fazendo Jared gargalhar.

_- Não temos mais idade pra isso... Definitivamente!_ – Jared respondeu entre risos.

- Às onze horas passo buscar você e Juliette então...

_- Combinado..._

- Boa noite. – Jensen disse de um jeito terno e querendo claramente enrolar a ligação.

_- Boa noite, Jen..._ – Jared respondeu e o loiro ainda deu um último suspiro antes de desligar.

Ele não iria conseguir dormir mesmo dessa vez. Seu coração se recusava a desacelerar e sua boca se negava terminantemente a parar de sorrir.


	6. Lunch

De manhã, por volta das dez e meia, Jared já estava pronto, com um belo suéter preto e jeans comportado da mesma cor. Sapatos alinhados e cinto combinando. Barba crescendo e perfumado. Achou até que tinha exagerado, mas agora já era tarde demais.

Ele vestiu Juliette com um belo vestido azul bebê e cabelos loiros soltos apenas com uma tiara para combinar. Sandálias e uma bolsa a tira colo com o maiô da Barbie que a avó tinha dado de presente e protetor solar.

Ela estava na sala chamando pelo tio insistentemente. Estava ansiosa para brincar na casa da tia de Logan e almoçar com o novo amigo.

- Tio Jared, por que você não vai almoçar com a gente? – Juliette perguntou lá pela terceira vez entrando no quarto do tio, que procurava as chaves do carro.

- Porque o tio Jared vai almoçar com tio Jensen. – Ele respondeu pacientemente pela terceira vez.

- Por que? – A menina insistiu.

- Porque é um almoço de adultos, querida. – Jared encontrou as chaves no bolso da calça que usou no dia anterior.

- Mas por que? – Ela parecia de verdade querer entender.

- Porque tio Jared é amigo do tio Jensen, assim como você é amiga de Logan. Adultos às vezes fazem coisas de adultos e crianças fazem coisas de crianças. – Ele concluiu pacientemente.

- Ah entendi. – Ela disse finalmente, segurando na mão de Jared enquanto encaminhava-se para a saída do apartamento e Jared ficou feliz porque ela parou com as perguntas. – Você é namorado do tio Jensen, tio Jared?

Jared deixou a chave da porta do apartamento cair quando se preparava para destrancá-la, completamente surpreendido pela pergunta da menina. Ele virou-se para ela com um sorriso nervoso.

- Por que... por que você acha isso, filha? – Ele gaguejou tentando parecer uma pergunta normal a que a menina tinha feito.

- Bem, sabe o que é... – Ela começou arrumando a bolsa como se realmente fosse uma adulta. Fez a maior pose. – É que Logan disse que queria que eu fosse namorada dele.

- O que? – Jared arregalou os olhos. _Que menino folgado!_ Ele pensou enquanto olhava a menina revirar os olhos como se o tio fosse a pessoa mais ingênua do mundo.

- Ai tio Jared! A gente estava andando nos cavalinhos e ele pediu se eu queria ser namorada dele. – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e Jared estava de queixo caído. – Aí eu falei sim.

- E vocês... sendo... namorados... Fazem exatamente o que? – Ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Seguramos as mãos às vezes, igual os namorados fazem. – Ela respondeu como se fosse a maior perita no assunto.

Jared não deixou de sentir-se aliviado. Que bom que a sobrinha ainda tinha pelo menos uma visão extremamente inocente da situação.

- Certo. – Ele respondeu abaixando-se na altura dela. – Continuem assim, certo? – Ele disse como quem dá uma ordem e a menina concordou com a cabeça.

- E por isso estou perguntando se você é namorado do tio Jensen, porque eu vi vocês dando as mãos no parque. – Ela tinha um olhar curioso e Jared agora estava sentindo-se amador.

- Eu e tio Jensen somos amigos, Juliette. – Ele respondeu tentando parecer natural. – Estamos nos conhecendo... entende?

- Entendo. – Ela respondeu tranqüila. – Então está bem, tio Jared.

Ela concluiu e mirou a porta esperando que o tio abrisse novamente pra que saíssem.

- Juliette... – Ele voltou-se novamente para a menina que novamente olhou pra ele esperando que ele falasse algo. – Você... acha normal então se eu e tio Jensen formos... mais que amigos?

- Sim, tio Jared. – Ela respondeu ainda tranqüila. Na verdade ela estava se sentindo super bem porque achava que Jared a estava tratando como adulta.

- Mesmo você sabendo que nós dois somos... dois homens... Você sabe o que isso significa? – Jared claramente escolhia as palavras.

- Sim. – Juliette respondeu segura. – Significa que eu terei três papais. O meu papai que está no céu, você e o tio Jensen.

Jared realmente não tinha palavras. Não era a resposta que ele esperava ouvir de uma menina que, até então, ele pensava não ter noção de mundo e nem das coisas que aconteciam ao redor dela. Ah crianças...

Ele teve realmente que segurar as lágrimas dos olhos que marejaram. E ele apenas sorriu, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros finos da menina, que definitivamente parecia uma miniatura de Veronique.

- É, é isso mesmo. – O moreno alto sorriu aberto. Quando ele pensou que teria trabalho pra fazer Juliette entender algumas coisas, fora ela quem acabara dando uma lição nele.

**x.J&J.x**

Jensen confirmava com a irmã no telefone que logo estaria chegando. Ele estava no carro com Logan – que obviamente ficava na janela olhando a bela vista de ruas e casas que o bairro de classe alta de Los Angeles tinha.

- Tio Jensen, podemos morar aqui? – Ele perguntava com as mãos e o rosto grudados no vidro.

- Infelizmente não. – Jensen riu enquanto virava à esquerda olhando os números dos apartamentos no bairro. – Mas quem sabe um dia quando você trabalhar e tiver muito dinheiro, você pode. – Ele concluiu tranqüilo.

Realmente ser fotógrafo não era o que lhe rendia uma casa em Beverly Hills. Mas o que importava pra ele era fazer o que gostava. Isso ainda era um problema pra seus pais, aliados à sua condição sexual. Com o tempo, tudo acabara se tornando problema e ele definitivamente acabou se afastando dos pais. O que lhe restava eram os irmãos e os sobrinhos. Logan e Lincoln, que ainda estava pra nascer. Allison estava no segundo mês de gravidez.

Ele parou em frente a um prédio enorme, espelhado, que ocupava pelo menos meio quarteirão. Apesar de não ser muito alto, tinha dez andares e Jensen arriscou que o tal '1002' era a cobertura.

Ele desceu do carro pedindo a Logan que esperasse enquanto ele chamava Jared e Juliette da portaria.

- Oi. – Jensen chegou à cabine do porteiro e sorriu simpático. – Senhor Jared está esperando por mim. – Ele de repente se deu conta de que não sabia o sobrenome do moreno alto.

- Jared? – O porteiro repetiu. – Padalecki?

- Eu... Na realidade eu não sei. – Jensen respondeu sem graça.

- O publicitário? – O porteiro tentou ajudar.

- Isso! – Jensen respondeu satisfeito. – Jared... Padalecki.

- Bom dia, senhor Martinez. – Jared apareceu cumprimentando o porteiro antes que ele pegasse o telefone para chamar por Jared.

- Bom dia, senhor Padalecki. – O porteiro respondeu simpático.

Jensen olhou o homem andando em sua direção com uma menina saltitante ao seu lado segurando em sua mão.

- Oi, tio Jensen! – Ela cumprimentou esticando os braços para um abraço.

Jensen achou que ela era a criatura mais linda do mundo. Sorriu aberto, abaixando-se na altura dela e a abraçando em seguida.

- Como vai a minha bailarina preferida? – Ele disse sorrindo a pegando no colo.

- Vou bem. – Ela respondeu sorridente no colo dele segurando-se no pescoço dele.

- Ei... – Jensen se aproximou de Jared que sorria ao ver a cena. – Ah eu amo essas covinhas!

- Ei. – Jared sorriu ainda mais, mostrando os dentes bonitos e segurando discretamente na mão de Jensen enquanto andavam até o carro.

Jensen pôs Juliette no banco de trás, junto com Logan e imediatamente começaram a brincar com um game-boy que Logan tinha e a conversar coisas e criança sobre a piscina e os brinquedos que estavam levando. Jensen sentou no banco do motorista com Jared ao seu lado.

Sem conseguir agüentar mais, Jensen puxou o mais novo para um beijo. Apenas um selinho, é claro, tinham crianças no banco de trás, mas suficiente para dizer um ao outro a falta que sentiram por estarem longe há apenas algumas horas.

- Você não vai acreditar no que Juliette me contou... – O mais novo disse começando a rir quando colocou o cinto.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou curioso dando partida no carro.

- Que Logan é namorado dela. – Jared disse quase num sussurro para que eles não ouvissem no banco de trás.

- Está de brincadeira! – Jensen disse pasmo. – Logan! – Ele chamou pelo sobrinho fingindo estar bravo.

O menino foi um pouco pra frente no banco, ficando entre os dois bancos da frente, prestando atenção no que o tio tinha para dizer.

- O que foi, titio?

- Que história é essa de você estar namorando Juliette? – Jensen perguntou sério e Jared escondia o riso.

- Sim, como você e tio Jared. – Logan respondeu inocentemente e Jensen quase bateu no carro da frente enquanto dirigia e Jared agora não conseguiu conter o riso. Ele já havia passado pelo choque.

- Como eu e... Logan, de onde tirou essa idéia? – Jensen agora certamente perdeu o rebolado e ficou nervoso.

- Vocês dois seguraram as mãos no parque. Não é mesmo, Juliette? – Logan concluiu olhando para Juliette, como se pedisse pra ela confirmar.

- Sim, eu também vi. – A menina respondeu, defendendo Logan.

- Certo, mas... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer e meio que olhou para Jared como quem pedia ajuda.

- Está tudo bem. – Jared disse assumindo um tom sério. – Desde que vocês _apenas_ segurem as mãos. – Ele concluiu e Jensen suspirou.

Ambos voltaram a encostar-se no banco de trás e deram as mãos. Jared achou que nunca veria uma cena tão terna e inocente em toda a sua vida. Jensen bem que tentou bronquear e falar sobre o quanto eram jovens pra aquilo e dar todo aquele sermão, mas ao ver os dois ali tão amigos, tão ingênuos e sem nenhuma malícia, pensou que não precisaria dizer nada.

**x.J&J.x**

Eles chegaram ao apartamento da irmã mais nova de Jensen após uma breve viagem e a moça loira atendeu a porta animada abraçando o irmão.

- Que demora! – Ela disse e em seguida deu um beijo no rosto de Jensen. – E você deve ser Jared. – Ela sorriu simpática estendendo a mão para o moreno alto. – Você é grande, hein! – Ela brincou.

- Muito prazer. – Jared sorriu um pouco sem graça. Era o comentário que ele mais ouviu durante toda sua vida. – É, um pouco... – Ele riu apertando a mão da moça.

- E você deve ser Juliette! – Ela abaixou-se e a menina sorriu assentindo com a cabeça.

- Juliette Michelle Padalecki. – Ela se apresentou como Jared a ensinou uma vez, e agora ela fazia sempre.

Mackenzie riu do jeito da menina e Jensen olhou de um jeito engraçado para Jared sabendo que era culpa dele que a menina falasse seu nome completo toda vez. A loira bonita irmã de Jensen estendeu ambas as mãos na direção de Logan e Juliette, oferecendo para eles alcançarem.

- Que tal ver uns desenhos até que o almoço fica pronto? – Ela disse e eles concordaram dando as mãos a ela. – Então me esperem lá na sala que a TV já está ligada!

Os dois correram em direção a sala gritando coisas como 'tchau tio Jared, tchau tio Jensen' e pareceram não se importar nenhum pouco de ficarem longe de seus tios.

- Mackenzie, nem sei como agradecer. – Jared começou assim que vira as crianças se acomodarem no chão da sala, que tinha até alguns brinquedos. – Obrigado mesmo por ficar apenas algumas horas com eles.

- Sem problemas, Jared. – Ela disse sorrindo tocando o ombro de Jared. – Espero poder te chamar de cunhado em breve... – Ela brincou e Jensen corou. Jared é claro abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Quer a verdade? – Jared disse num tom divertido. – Também espero!

Os três riram e Jensen tratou de puxar Jared pela mão assim que o elevador chegou.

- Ok, já chega de me deixar constrangido! – O loiro disse jogando um beijo de longe pra irmã. – Te ligo antes de vir buscá-los, Kenzie.

- Divirtam-se. – Ela disse pouco antes das portas do elevador chegarem.

**x.J&J.x**

Jared deixou que Jensen escolhesse o restaurante. De alguma forma, sentiu o loiro pouco confortável com as sugestões que ele dera no caminho. Não que Jared se importasse com dinheiro, porque na verdade ele apenas queria comer bem, mas parecia que Jensen se importava um pouco.

O restaurante não era os que Jared costumava freqüentar, era numa parte menos glamurosa de Los Angeles, mas mesmo assim muito aconchegante. Era calmo, – o que era raro, já que se tratava de uma cidade badalada – elegante, e de extremo bom gosto, apesar de não estar na lista dos melhores e nem ter grandes chefs cozinhando.

- Espero que não se importe em não termos três tipos de talheres, três pratos e três taças de vinho em cima da mesa. – Jensen disse um pouco sem graça assim que se acomodaram numa mesa perto da janela.

- É claro que não me importo, Jensen. – Jared respondeu ligeiramente sério, não entendendo porque Jensen estava fazendo tanta cerimônia quanto ao lugar.

- Acredito que não seja o tipo de lugar que você freqüenta... Mas eu gosto de comer aqui. – O loiro disse olhando ao redor e até cumprimentando cordialmente um dos garçons que sinalizou que logo os atenderia.

- Realmente não é, mas não significa que...

- Sério, se der uma chance, vai gostar da comida. – O loiro não deixou Jared terminar.

- Entendo. Mas não sou do tipo que...

- Não tem vinhos caros e nem champanhes importadas, mas ainda assim tem bebidas que tenho certeza que vai apreciar. – Jensen tinha mania de interromper as pessoas quando estava nervoso.

- Ei! – O mais novo exclamou como se pedisse para Jensen se calar.

Ele pôs sua mão em cima da dele sob a mesa e olhou nos belos olhos verdes do mais velho, que visivelmente parecia um pouco perdido.

- Jensen, que tipo de cara pensa que eu sou? – Jared perguntou sincero, segurando mais firme a mão do outro.

- Eu não sei, Jared. – Jensen respondeu sincero. – Você mora em Beverly Hills, tem um apartamento incrível de cobertura, com piscina, é dono de uma empresa de publicidade que trabalha pra uma multinacional e...

- E sou de San Antonio, no Texas. – Jared interrompeu o discurso pomposo de Jensen. – Meu pai é contador. Minha mãe é professora de uma escola primária, minha irmã é arquiteta e meu irmão é médico... – Jared fez uma pausa e se corrigiu. – _Era_ médico.

Ele respirou fundo e Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Ele não queria falar de Jeffrey agora, não naquele momento, não queria transformar aquele almoço em um muro de lamentações, não era nem lugar pra aquilo.

- Jared, eu...

- Eu ralei muito na faculdade. Tipo, muito mesmo. Passei noites acordado estudando projetos, fazendo trabalhos, estudando pra provas e trabalhando durante o dia na cantina da universidade. – Ele sorriu de leve ao lembrar. – Joguei futebol um tempo pra conseguir uma bolsa em Brown e... consegui me formar. Mas não foi nada fácil. Eu não nasci em berço de ouro e nem quero que pense que sou algum tipo de cara rico que gasta mil dólares no almoço...

- Eu sei, Jay, me desculpe. – Jensen não conseguiu deixar de se sentir sem graça. Talvez ele tenha exagerado em julgar o mais novo um pouco. Ele voltou atrás ao pensar que seis meses de conversa eram bastante tempo.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Jen... – Jared sorriu tranqüilo. – Estamos aqui exatamente pra isso: nos conhecermos mais, não é?

- É, você tem razão... – Jensen ficou mais calmo sabendo que Jared o entendia e, de repente, ficou extremamente curioso pra saber sobre ele. – Eu achei que saber que você ama Dostoievski e Jack Johnson fosse saber o suficiente...

Jared riu do jeito um tanto quanto ingênuo de Jensen ao dizer aquilo. Conversas clássicas de internet, óbvio.

- Já sabem o que vão pedir, senhor Ackles? – O garçom cumprimentou Jensen interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

- Jared? – O loiro olhou para o outro como se pedisse o que ele gostaria.

- Acho que vou deixar você escolher. – Jared disse num tom quase de desafio. – Já que falou tão bem do restaurante, escolha algo que acha que vou gostar.

Jensen sorriu e, definitivamente, sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo do planeta mais uma vez.


	7. The brother issue

Jared terminou seu almoço e tomou um gole de vinho. Tudo escolhido por Jensen. O loiro apenas observava esperando algum comentário de Jared.

- Você tinha toda razão! – Jared dizia enquanto limpava a boca num guardanapo. – A comida daqui é excelente.

- Sabia que ia gostar. – Jensen dizia enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu vinho.

- Macarrão com molho branco e ervas finas... – Jared recomeçou sorrindo. – Estou surpreendido por ter lembrado...

- Eu tenho tudo que você me disse armazenado. – Jensen riu enquanto dizia. Ele realmente lembrava-se de tudo que Jared tinha dito em todas as conversas. – Lembro que você disse que tinha comido esse prato quando esteve em Roma, logo, imaginei que deveria experimentar o daqui também... – Ele disse um pouco sem graça por estar demonstrando, dessa forma, que estava completamente apaixonado.

- Acho que está muito melhor do que o de lá... – Jared disse novamente segurando a mão de Jensen em cima da mesa. – A companhia ajudou, sabe...

O loiro sorriu aproximando-se um pouco mais da mesa e firmando sua mão na de Jared. Não sabia o que dizer, Jared era tão incrível com ele que o mais velho tentava encontrar uma forma de mostrar ao outro o quanto ele sentia-se bem quando Jared estava por perto.

- Então... – Jared quebrou o silêncio. – Falamos de mim o tempo todo, sua vez... – Ele sorriu e Jensen ficou um pouco nervoso.

- Certo, eu vou falar a verdade, então... Se depois de tudo você quiser sair correndo, vou entender. – Ele disse num tom divertido e Jared riu com vontade.

- Não vou fazer isso, pode ficar tranquilo. – Jared respondeu em meio a sorrisos.

- Bem... – Jensen começou, ajeitando-se na cadeira e ainda acariciando uma das mãos de Jared. – Eu sou fotógrafo já tem quase dez anos, estudei na escola de Arte da faculdade de Nova York, depois comecei a arrumar trabalhos aqui em Los Angeles e vi que era mais viável que eu me mudasse pra cá. Pinto um pouco, mas não é nada profissional como já te falei... – Ele sorriu quando Jared assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ainda me deve uma amostra do seu trabalho, você sabe... – Jared cobrou lembrando-se das conversas na internet.

- Eu sei, chegaremos lá, chegaremos lá... – Jensen desconversou rindo do jeito de Jared falar. – Tenho Logan e em breve terei Lincoln... em exatamente sete meses... – Ele sorriu e Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. – Pois é, Allison está grávida de novo!

- Mas que maravilha, Jen! – Ele sorriu animado. – Logan deve estar ansioso!

- Eu acho que ele está com ciúmes na verdade... – Jensen disse e ambos riram.

- E seus pais? – O moreno alto perguntou casualmente.

Jensen fez uma pausa e assumiu uma feição um pouco triste. Ele sorriu um pouco forçado e Jared imediatamente percebeu que era um assunto um pouco delicado pra ele. O loiro voltou a encarar Jared com olhos tristes, mas tentando parecer forte.

- Se você não quiser, não precisa falar. – Jared acrescentou de um jeito compreensivo.

- Não... – Jensen sorriu de leve. – Tudo bem... Meus pais moram em Dallas. – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Jensen disse e sabia que haviam pensado o mesmo. – É, ao que parece também somos ambos texanos...

- Acho que sua tese sobre destino está se fortalecendo... – Jared brincou voltando a prestar atenção em Jensen.

- É... – O loiro logo apagou o sorriso. – Não nos falamos. Meu pai é ator, minha mãe é apenas dona de casa, mas... Ao que parece, não sou o 'filho de ouro' deles... Josh tem PhD em engenharia nuclear e leciona na universidade de Los Angeles, suas aulas são aos finais de semana para uma turma de mestrado em fusão lógica de materiais... Por isso fico com Logan nos finais de semana.

- Seus pais têm muito pra se orgulhar de vocês, Jen. – O moreno alto disse num tom sério.

- Mackenzie é advogada. – Ele continuava, agora com certo orgulho de falar dos irmãos. – Renomada apesar de recém-formada, e com a vida pronta já. Eu diria apenas que ela trabalha demais...

- Não entendo. – Jared disse confuso. – Seu irmão ao que parece, é um gênio, sua irmã, além de charmosa, educada e muito bonita, tem tudo pra ser uma grande profissional e você é um dos melhores fotógrafos de Los Angeles! – Jared sorriu orgulhoso de Jensen, e ele bem que tentou se animar, em parte estava realmente feliz por ver que Jared o via dessa forma.

- Não, Jay... Eu sou _apenas_ um fotógrafo. Quer dizer, para os meus pais, minha faculdade foi perda de tempo... Talvez quisessem que eu fizesse algo que fosse mais... 'de alta classe'...

- Isso não existe Jensen. – Jared agora parecia indignado em ouvir aquilo. – Todo tipo de trabalho honesto é digno... E se você ainda tem a sorte de fazer o que gosta, seus pais deveriam se orgulhar... – Jared concluiu mas o loiro permaneceu chateado.

- É mas não se orgulham.

- Mas deveriam. – Jared falou olhando firme nos olhos dele. – Eles estão errados, sabe disso não é?

Jensen não respondeu, apenas sentiu Jared apertar sua mão ainda mais forte. Ele retribuiu o olhar e pode se ver nos olhos do outro.

- Você nem tem idéia do quanto é maravilhoso, não é? – Jared disse calmamente, realmente nem aquele assunto foi capaz de fazer o loiro ficar triste por muito tempo. – Eu tenho orgulho de te ter na minha vida... E mesmo que não te conhecesse, se visse seu trabalho, pensaria o mesmo...

- Como eu disse, se quiser sair correndo... – Jensen brincou e Jared apenas riu.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. – O moreno alto respondeu firme, tentando passar a Jensen a certeza que sentia.

- Fico feliz. – Jensen sorriu abertamente. – E deixe-me adivinhar... – Jensen agora pegou o menu a sua frente e o moreno olhou de um jeito curioso. – Sobremesa: mousse de chocolate.

- Uau! – Jared exclamou rindo do jeito do outro. – Sua memória é impressionante!

- Você ainda tem muitas coisas pra se impressionar comigo. – Jensen brincou e voltou a pegar na mão de Jared sob a mesa.

O loiro chamou o garçom novamente e fez o pedido das duas sobremesas. Como já era de se esperar, a conversa de ambos continuou tranquila, calma e eles sentiam como se conhecessem há muito mais que apenas seis meses. Falaram de arte, música, literatura, Jared até contou ao fotógrafo sobre alguns lugares da Europa que visitou e como gostaria de levá-lo a alguns desses lugares porque achou que dariam ótimas fotos.

Eles passaram uma hora e meia juntos e nem notaram. Ainda teriam o tempo de voltar a casa de Mackenzie pra conversar no carro. Óbvio que trocaram beijos, carinhos e não desgrudaram as mãos durante todo o percurso. Estavam focados neles, recompensando o tempo que passaram sem toque, sem se olhar.

Falaram sobre trabalho, sobre suas infâncias, Jared contou sobre Jeff, não muito. Não queria transformar aquele encontro em algo desagradável e nem queria pesar o clima. Ele ainda não se sentia confortável pra ficar feliz ao lembrar-se do irmão mais velho. Não ainda. Jensen, é claro, entendeu perfeitamente e não insistia no assunto.

- Como pôde não ser um problema pra você? – Jensen perguntou enquanto desciam do carro em frente ao prédio onde Mackenzie morava. – Quer dizer, nunca é fácil lidar com família e sexualidade.

- Não foi. – Jared respondeu andando de mãos dadas com Jensen. – Na realidade o começo é que não foi. Eu tive todo aquele processo de aceitação, de negação, de rejeição própria... Aquela fase adolescente e foi horrível. – Jared relembrou como se fosse uma vida muito distante. – Meu pai também... Eu achei que teria problemas em contar, mas... minha mãe foi incrível comigo e sempre repetiu que eu nunca deixaria de ser amado, fosse eu o que fosse...

- Seus pais são incríveis. – Jensen disse ao entrarem no elevador. – Sua família é incrível na verdade... Você é um cara de sorte, Jay...

- É. – Jared sorriu um pouco triste. Não era tão perfeito quanto parecia, mas é verdade que, vendo assim, ele não se sentia no direito de reclamar muito. – A sua também, Jen... Acho que você deveria tentar um contato com seus pais...

- Eu não sei. – Jensen respondeu inseguro. – Assim como está, está bom pra mim.

- Está? – Jared perguntou olhando nos olhos de Jensen, sabendo que não é possível se estar em perfeita paz de espírito numa situação como a dele.

O elevador chegou ao andar e eles saíram pelo corredor até a porta do apartamento da irmã mais nova de Jensen. O loiro pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder aquilo e não tinha muita certeza no que dizer.

- Só não quero piorar nada. – Ele disse por fim.

- Essa situação não pode ficar pior, Jen. – O moreno respondeu abraçando Jensen pelo ombro, como se o confortasse.

Mackenzie abriu a porta com um sorriso um pouco cansado. No segundo seguinte, Logan e Juliette apareceram correndo na porta gritando o nome de seus respectivos tios. Os dois estavam animados quando pularam no colo de Jared e Jensen. O loiro trocou algumas palavras com a irmã, Jared agradeceu e, após despedirem-se rapidamente, já estavam de volta ao carro de Jensen para voltar ao apartamento de Jared.

As crianças foram o caminho todo contando o que fizeram, o que comeram e Juliette frisava o tempo todo o quanto havia gostado da, agora, tia Mackenzie. Tanto Jensen quanto Jared achavam que aquele final de semana estava perfeito.

**xJ&J.x**

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando o celular de Jensen tocou. Ele saiu da piscina, onde brincava com Logan e Juliette, pra atender. Jared havia ido até a cozinha preparar algum lanche para todos.

- Josh? – Jensen atendeu após ver no visor o nome e o número do irmão.

_- Jen! Perdi um pouco a hora..._ – O irmão mais velho do loiro respondeu. _– Logan deve estar tocando o terror, não está?_

- Não! – Jensen respondeu rindo olhando o sobrinho brincar na piscina. – Estamos na casa de um amigo... – Ele hesitou ao falar de Jared, involuntariamente, lógico. – Tem piscina por aqui e Logan agora tem uma namorada, sabe... – Ele riu ao terminar a frase.

_- Como é que é?_ – Joshua riu alto. _– Namorada?_

- Pois é! – Jensen respondeu enquanto ouviu Josh repetir do outro lado da linha para Allison, sua esposa, sobre Logan estar 'namorando'.

_- Ah ele vai me contar muito bem essa história!_ – O engenheiro ainda ria. _– Então onde estão? Já estamos saindo da universidade pra buscá-lo._

- Em Beverly Hills, na verdade... – Jensen disse ainda achando estranho estar lá. – Te passo o endereço e você pode vir até aqui...

_- Que amigo é esse?_ – Josh não conseguiu evitar um pouco a preocupação.

- Um publicitário. – Jensen respondeu receoso de julgamentos. – Estamos trabalhando juntos e como ele também tem uma sobrinha, convidou Logan para brincar com ela na piscina que tem em casa...

_- Oh... certo._ – Josh ainda não parecia seguro. _– Trabalho juntos é?_

- É, farei as fotos pro Los Angeles Ballet Academy, e é onde a menina faz aula... – Óbvio que Jensen não diria que conheceu o cara na internet e agora levou seu sobrinho pra casa de um completo estranho. Tanto Joshua quanto Allison entrariam em pânico e, bem, nos dias de hoje, seria completamente compreensível.

_- Tudo bem._ – Josh agora pareceu se acalmar._ – Me passe o endereço e iremos até aí buscar Logan._

Jensen passou o endereço do apartamento de Jared e despediu-se rapidamente do irmão. No mesmo momento em que desligou o celular, Jared voltava com uma bandeja de sanduíches e bolinhos de chocolate com suco e colocava na mesa com guarda-sol. Ele nem precisou chamar, Juliette e Logan já saíram aos gritos de comemoração em disparada até a comida.

- Ei... – O moreno alto que vestia apenas um shorts de praia andou em direção a Jensen, que agora sentava-se em uma das cadeiras de banho de sol.

- Ei. – O loiro respondeu enquanto vestia a camisa e a calça, já que estava apenas com uma sunga preta. – Josh está vindo buscar Logan...

- Já? – Jared checou o relógio. – Achei que seria mais a noite...

- Ele me ligou agora. – Jensen respondeu e pareceu ficar um pouco desanimado. – Passei o endereço e ele está vindo pra cá...

- Algum problema? – Jared percebeu a mudança de expressão do loiro. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos do fotógrafo.

- Nada... – Ele respondeu sem encarar Jared. – Eu acho que... Bom, não sei qual será a reação de Josh quando eu contar sobre eu e você... Sobre estarmos nos envolvendo...

- Ele não sabe que você é...

- Sabe. – Jensen apressou-se em responder. – Não é esse o problema, mas conheço Josh... – O loiro terminou de vestir-se e Jared acabou por colocar também a camiseta. – Logan! – Ele gritou para o sobrinho que virou-se para o tio. – Seu pai está vindo... Apronte-se, certo?

- Mas tio Jensen... – O menino fez cara de choro e Juliette também não gostou da notícia.

- Nada disso Logan! – Jensen advertiu um pouco severo. – No próximo final de semana você volta.

- Mais um pouco, tio... – Ele insistiu pegando mais um bolinho.

- Eu disse que não, Logan Roger. – Jensen agora pareceu exageradamente bravo. – Vista-se.

- Jensen! – Jared chamou a atenção do loiro enquanto um Logan frustrado buscava suas roupas. – Acalme-se... É uma criança que quer ficar mais na piscina, apenas isso... – O moreno disse pegando nas mãos de Jensen e olhando como se desaprovasse completamente o comportamento do outro.

Jensen suspirou resignado. Estava nervoso pelo irmão estar vindo e por ver saber que ele iria conhecer Jared. Não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto àquilo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, qual é Jen... – Jared pareceu entender o nervosismo do outro. – Vamos? – Jared aproximou-se dele o abraçando pelo ombro enquanto voltavam pra sala do apartamento.

Logan vestia-se um pouco atrapalhado e Juliette já sabia que tinha que juntar os brinquedos como Jared a havia ensinado. Ela colocou tudo dentro de uma caixa grande e Jared levaria para a casa da piscina depois.

- Ei amigão... – Jensen andou até Logan que estava chateado. – Desculpe por gritar com você, ok?

- Ok, tio Jensen. – O menino respondeu tranquilo. Crianças eram fáceis.

O fotógrafo beijou a testa do sobrinho e o abraçou pegando no colo e levando pra dentro do apartamento. Jared observou a cena de longe gostando do que via.

- Jen... – O moreno andou na direção de Jensen assim que ele colocou Logan ao lado de Juliette e as duas crianças continuaram comendo o que Jared havia preparado. – Você acha que... seu irmão pode não gostar de mim, é isso?

- Não Jay, não é a sua pessoa em si que me preocupa... – Ele respondeu ainda pensativo. – Até porque é impossível não gostar de você... – Ele abriu um sorriso passando as mãos pelo peito do moreno Jared sorriu de volta. – É a situação em si... Josh nunca foi contra, mas também nunca foi a favor, nunca falou abertamente comigo sobre o assunto...

- Convide ele e sua cunhada pra jantar, o que acha? Podemos preparar algo aqui mesmo. – Jared sugeriu de um jeito animado. – Ou pedimos algo... Assim até Logan pode passar mais um tempo com Juliette, afinal, acho que eles apenas vão se ver daqui uma semana, não?

- Não sei, Jay... – Jensen não tinha certeza.

- Ah vamos pelo menos tentar! A hora que ele chegar, veremos quais são as primeiras impressões. Se forem positivas, eu ofereço o jantar... Se não, tudo bem... Deixemos o tempo dizer...

- Jared, sério... – Jensen olhou nos olhos de Jared completamente encantado com aquela atitude. – Está tudo perfeito demais, isso não é muito normal quando se trata de mim, e se alguma coisa...

- Não vai acontecer nada, ok? – O moreno alto interrompeu o outro o tomando em seus braços. Ele apenas queria ver Jensen feliz, bem, alegre como o conhecera. Ficou mais tranqüilo ao sentir o loiro agora ficar mais relaxado em seus braços.


	8. Dinner

Jensen estava nervoso pelos dois basicamente. Ele estava bem vestido, de banho tomado e Logan também estava pronto. Jared impecavelmente vestido e perfumado - queria definitivamente causar boa impressão - finalizava bifes a parmeggiana com arroz branco e batatas fritas.

As crianças assistiam alguns desenhos na sala, estavam realmente quietos por estarem obviamente cansados de brincar na piscina o dia todo.

- Jen... - Jared chamou pelo loiro que andava inquieto o tempo todo da sala pra cozinha e vice-versa. - Vai cavar um buraco no meio do corredor! - O moreno brincou assim que terminou de pôr a mesa.

Jensen respirou fundo e encarou o olhar calmo de Padalecki que agora segurava suas mãos. Ele já havia se decepcionado tantas vezes quando colocava expectativas nas coisas que acabara ficando preparado sempre pro pior.

- Espero que dê tudo certo. - Jensen começou e Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - Só deles terem aceitado o jantar já me surpreendeu um pouco.

- Eu acho que o cardápio o convenceu mais... - Jared brincou na resposta ao lembrar-se que Jensen foi quem dera a idéia do prato, que era o preferido de Allison. - Quer dizer, não se deixa uma mulher grávida com vontade, certo?

- Certo. - Jensen rendeu-se ao sorriso do moreno e o abraçou apertado com um beijo no rosto.

Questão de segundos, o interfone do apartamento de Jared tocou. Ele lançou um último olhar a Jensen, como se verificasse que ele estava preparado e Jensen apenas assentiu e respirou fundo.

- Sim, senhor Martinez? - Jared atendeu calmamente ao porteiro.

_- Senhor... Joshua Ackles, senhor Padalecki..._ - O porteiro respondeu fazendo uma pausa para o que pareceu a verificação do nome do irmão de Jensen.

- Ah sim, peça que ele suba, sim? - Jared respondeu olhando para Jensen e, após uma cordial despedida, desligou o aparelho.

- É ele? - Jensen perguntou um pouco apreensivo.

- Senhor Joshua Ackles. - Jared riu um pouco do ar pomposo que o nome do irmão de Jensen tinha. - Será que ele vai se importar se eu chamá-lo de cunhado?

- Jared! - Jensen chamou a atenção do outro que apenas riu com vontade. Era engraçado deixar aquele loiro sem graça, e também não era a coisa mais difícil de se fazer.

- Logan! - Jared chamou pelo menino que apareceu um pouco desperto na cozinha, seguido por Juliette.

- O que foi, tio Jared? - O menino esticava o pescoço com certa dificuldade de olhar nos olhos de Jared devido a altura do moreno.

- Seu pai acabou de chegar! - Jared respondeu, abaixando-se na altura do menino, parecendo entender seu dilema. - Por que não vai abrir a porta pra ele? - Jared sorriu mostrando os dentes e Logan nem teve tempo de dizer que sim, apenas correu para a porta da sala novamente seguido pela _namorada_.

Jensen olhou para Jared e ambos seguiram calmamente atrás de Logan e Juliette que no momento abriam a porta ansiosos.

Não deu tempo de Josh tocar a campainha, ele apenas saiu do elevador com Allison e deu de cara com Logan na porta esperando por ele.

- Papai! Papai! Papai! - O menino correu para os braços do pai que, com um sorriso cansado, pegou o menino nos braços carinhosamente.

- E aí filhão! - Joshua tinha os cabelos loiros mais escuros que os de Jensen e, assim que deu um beijo em Logan, o entregou nos braços da mãe.

- Se comportou, Logan? - Allison perguntou enquanto o filho agarrava-se no pescoço da mãe como se fosse um pequeno ursinho.

- Sim. - Ele disse baixinho enquanto Jared e Jensen se aproximavam da porta.

- E você deve ser o anfitrião. - Josh disse cordialmente pedindo Jared de maneira discreta enquanto estendia a mão na direção do publicitário. - Joshua Ackles. - Ele complementou quando Jared sorriu retribuindo o cumprimento. - E essa é Allison, minha esposa e mãe de Logan...

- E Licoln! - Ela acrescentou pondo Logan no chão e apertando a mão de Jared sorrindo simpática.

- Jared Padalecki. - O moreno texano respondeu sorrindo. - E parabéns! - Ele acrescentou apontando para a barriga ainda tímida de Allison.

- Obrigada! - Ela agradeceu.

- Mas, por favor, entrem! - Jared abriu ainda mais a porta e o casal entrou observando o apartamento enorme e bem equipado de Jared.

- Jen! - Allison abraçou o cunhado que mal conseguia falar de tão nervoso.

- Como Logan se comportou? - Josh perguntou enquanto cumprimentava o irmão. - Pode ser sincero...

Ambos riram e Jensen se surpreendeu por Josh parecer extremamente a vontade na casa de um desconhecido. Mas ele nem teve tempo de responder a pergunta de Josh, e Juliette aparecia ao lado dele.

- Juliette! - Jared imediatamente chamou a sobrinha assim que a viu. - Diga oi para os pais de Logan.

- Olá. - Ela disse, ficando de frente para Josh, como se esperasse que ele se apresentasse pra ela.

- Então quer dizer que você é a... - Ele fez uma pausa olhando para Allison que segurava o riso já imaginando. - Namorada do Logan?

- Sim, sou. - Juliette respondeu ingenuamente e Jared olhou para Josh esperando a reação dele.

- Que bom. - Josh dizia agora também segurando o riso, já que parecia que Juliette falava mesmo muito sério a respeito. - Muito prazer, então Juliette.

- É Juliette Michelle Padalecki. - Ela disse meio que corrigindo Josh que sorriu aberto e Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto lembrando-se que fora ele quem ensinara ela a se apresentar assim. Foi o primeiro sorriso de Jensen olhando a cena.

- Certo, agora vocês podem voltar a assistir os desenhos, Juliette. - Jared dizia para a menina que agora colocava-se perto e Logan. - Os adultos vão pra sala de estar até o jantar ficar pronto, certo? - Ele concluiu a explicação e as crianças correram em direção ao sofá que estavam anteriormente para assistir ao desenho do Bob Esponja que estava começando.

- Por aqui, por favor. - Jared indicou o caminho pelo corredor da sala ao lado onde tinha um frigobar com várias bebidas, poltronas e uma lareira. Allison ficou impressionada pelas obras de arte que Jared tinha nas paredes, algumas esculturas e um tapete que ela achou quase um pecado ter que pisar em cima.

Joshua olhava atentamente a cada bebida que tinha no bar. Champanhes caríssimas, whiskies e destilados de todos os tipos. Ao lado, parecia ser um outro pequeno cômodo com a porta entreaberta e o professor doutorado em física logo identificou como uma pequena adega de vinhos.

- Mas que lugar incrível, Padalecki. - Josh disse cordialmente enquanto Jared preparava algumas bebidas no frigobar ao lado de Jensen.

- É, eu gosto. Realmente não tenho do que reclamar. - Jared respondeu simpático. - Mas por favor, me chame de Jared. - Ele riu entregando ao irmão de Jensen uma taça de vinho Bordeaux.

- Eu estou impressionada com isso! - Allison olhava agora um dos quadros, era _As Ninféias_, de Monet. - É o verdadeiro presumo...

- Sim. - Jared respondeu enquanto Jensen entregava um copo de suco de abacaxi com hortelã para a futura mamãe. - Eu comprei no leilão do Louvre, em Paris, ano passado.

- Não vou perguntar o preço para não ser indelicada! - Ela riu fazendo Jared rir também um pouco sem graça. - Mas mais porque estou grávida e não posso sofrer fortes emoções!

Os quatro riram enquanto conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos. Exceto Jensen, que praticamente não falou nada durante os breves minutos que se seguiam. Josh tentou iniciar várias conversas com o irmão, certamente reparando algum incômodo, mas Jensen parecia impassível. Continuava sorrindo ligeiramente forçado e já estava lá pela terceira taça de vinho.

- Então logo que eu consegui ganhar esse concurso logo no último semestre da faculdade, sobre Hans Christian Andersen, eu comecei a ser mais visto por algumas empresas de publicidade e consegui meu primeiro estágio... - Jared finalizava mais uma resposta a outra pergunta sobre sua carreira feita por Josh.

- Has Christian Andersen? De onde conheço esse nome? - Joshua perguntou dessa vez se referindo a Allison, que apenas sinalizou que não sabia do que o marido estava falando.

- Literatura infantil dinamarquesa. - Jensen finalmente resolveu se manifestar. - Eu estudei alguma coisa na escola de arte sobre literatura e, Andersen é referência.

- Engraçado. - Joshua disse servindo-se de mais vinho. - Eu nunca ouvi falar.

- Ah já ouviu falar sim! - Jensen sorriu. - Já contei a Logan a história do _Patinho Feio_ muitas vezes a ele! - Ele terminou a frase e Allison sorriu entendendo finalmente de quem se tratava.

- Claro! - A morena disse. - Lógico, o autor do _Patinho Feio_! É uma bonita história.

- Com certeza. - Jensen complementou parecendo mais solto na conversa agora. - Quem dera os adultos pudesse compreender as diferenças assim como as crianças. - Jensen disse um pouco mais sério olhando diretamente para Josh que, entendendo a indiretam, ficou ligeiramente retraído.

- Então... - Josh desviou o olhar para Jared, retomando o assunto anterior para evitar o desconforto. - Como montou sua agência?

- Depois que fiz alguns trabalhos para empresas importantes, parti pro ramo de marketing de cosméticos. - Jared respondeu normalmente embora tenha percebido a clara tensão que se formou entre os irmãos. - E meu pai me ajudou nos investimentos do meu primeiro escritório... Depois de dois anos, paguei a ele em dobro. - Jared concluiu extremamente orgulhoso.

- Puxa vida! - Allison pôs seu copo de suco em cima da bancada perto de uma das poltronas em que estavam todos sentados. - Seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você.

- Acho que eles estão sim, fizeram um bom trabalho. - Jared disse divertido e todos riram. - Logo depois disso vieram os primeiros contratos de várias empresas, até que a Microsoft nos contratou e... Aí estamos. - Jared disse de maneira modesta. - Há dois anos prestamos serviço de exclusividade do software.

Jensen bem que tentou esconder, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para Jared da maneira mais orgulhosa e apaixonada que alguém poderia olhar. Jared encontrou os olhos do outro por alguns segundos mas logo desviou. Ele percebeu então que Allison não precisou dizer, mas naquele momento ela entendeu perfeitamente o tipo de relacionamento que Jared e Jensen estavam tendo. Ela sorriu serena para ambos, como se sinalizasse uma certa aprovação. Ela teve certeza que Jensen não percebeu que ela notou, mas Jared sim e apenas trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de Jared quebrar o breve silêncio.

- Então, que tal jantarmos? - O moreno alto levantou-se da poltrona e, gentilmente, ajudou Allison a se levantar já que ela estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Ai meu Deus, Jared! - Ela disse rindo enquanto colocava-se em pé. - Você e Joshua estão nesses cuidados comigo! Estou grávida não doente! - Ela brincou e eles riram. Joshua se colocou ao lado da esposa e a guiou pelo corredor até a cozinha.

- Estou mesmo com fome! - Joshua dizia enquanto o casal se afastava dos texanos.

Jensen andou em frente ao moreno alto que, instintivamente pôs a mão sob o ombro do outro que, em pânico, virou-se um pouco afobado e fez com que Jared parasse de tocá-lo.

- Que pensa que está fazendo? - Jensen perguntou um pouco assustado e Jared o encarou sem entender.

- Calma, Jen, eles não viram! - Jared sorriu tentando tranquilizar o outro.

- Não faça nada na frente do Josh! - O loiro parecia agora desnecessariamente agressivo.

- Ok, Jensen, se acalma. - Jared agora ficou mais sério e encarava o outro nos olhos. - Vamos jantar, tudo bem? Depois a gente resolve o que fazer, se contamos ou...

- Nós não vamos contar! - Jensen interrompeu o publicitário que apenas arregalou os olhos. - Ficou louco? Não podemos falar, somos apenas amigos, certo?

- Mas Jensen...

- Jared! - O mais velho interrompeu qualquer tentativa de convencimento por parte de Jared. - Hoje isso está fora de cogitação! - Jensen parecia controlar o tom de voz e Jared percebia que ele começava a suar de nervosismo e com certeza o nível etílico no sangue de Jensen o estava fazendo ficar alterado.

- Como quiser. - Jared respondeu sério, mesclando um pouco de chateação e raiva, mas principalmente mágoa por achar que Jensen pudesse estar com vergonha dele.

- Podemos jantar agora? - Jared disse num tom frio, indicando o caminho para Jensen até a cozinha.

Jensen bem que tentou ficar impassível àquilo, mas percebeu que tinha exagerado, mas agora era tarde demais. Jared já estava a caminho da cozinha dando as costas a ele. O loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos e enxugou o suor que começava a brotar da testa, pensou que não deveria ter tomado tanto vinho. Ele respirou fundo e, agora mais inseguro do que antes, voltou a cozinha juntando-se ao casal que já se punha a mesa e serviam as crianças.

O jantar correu tranquilamente. Jared ouviu algumas histórias sobre os alunos de Josh e até se esforçou pra entender a ciência dele, mas realmente aquilo era demais pra cabeça dele, o que ele admirava era as pessoas que falavam com paixão sobre suas profissões, mesmo que elas fossem sobre um novo tipo de combustível nuclear para foguetes.

Allison falou sobre alguns planos de carreira também e os preparativos para o novo filho que estava pra chegar. O casal falava de Lincoln com alegria e pareciam apenas um pouco preocupados com o ciúmes de Logan, que fazia cara feia quando o irmão era mencionado.

- Logan, não está feliz com o novo irmãozinho? - Jared perguntou enquanto o menino parecia estar no paraíso das batatas fritas.

- Não sei. - O menino respondeu incerto. - Talvez sim... Quando ele nascer, ele pode ficar com papai e mamãe e então eu poderei mudar pra casa do tio Jensen, não é mesmo mamãe? - Ele olhou para Allison como se seu pedido fosse o mais normal do mundo.

- Que é isso, filho! - Allison disse e todos na mesa riram do jeito do menino. - Não é porque Lincoln não vai substituir você, querido. - Ela passava as mãos pelos fios loiros dos cabelos do filho, idênticos aos de Jensen.

- Jared, o jantar estava incrível. - Josh levantava-se da mesa assim que todos terminaram de comer. - Sua casa é incrível também!

- O prazer foi meu, Josh. - Jared respondeu cordialmente também levantando-se da mesa. Movimento esse repetido por Allison e Jensen. - Espero que seja o primeiro jantar de muitos.

- Certamente será. - Josh respondeu sorrindo pegando Logan do colo. - Pronto pra ir? - Ele perguntou ao filho que apenas deitou em seu ombro e parecia pronto para dormir.

Jared pegou Juliette também em seus braços tirando-a da mesa ao lado de Logan. A menina parecia igualmente cansada.

- Se despeça de Logan, Juliette. - Jared disse e ela apenas olhou Logan preguiçosamente e acenou um tchau tímido para o menino que fez o mesmo. Ela deitou no ombro de Jared imitando o movimento de Logan.

Jared acompanhava o casal até a porta e, quando Jensen quase estava pronto para agradecer aos céus por tudo ter dado certo, Joshua pára por um segundo antes de atravessar a porta e dirige-se a Jensen.

- Quer uma carona? Não vi seu carro aí em frente. - O irmão mais velho de Jensen perguntou a ele calmamente.

- Não. - Jensen pareceu um pouco nervoso. - Está na garagem.

- Tenho duas garagens. - Jared apressou-se em explicar.

- Bem, já são... - Joshua checou o relógio e percebeu que era quase meia-noite. - Quinze para a meia-noite, pretende ficar aqui até que horas? - Ele riu como se dissesse ao irmão que ele estava sendo inconveniente de ficar na casa de alguém até tão tarde.

Os irmãos de encararam por alguns segundos e Jensen não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Allison sentiu a tensão começar a crescer entre eles e, pegou gentilmente o braço do marido.

- Vamos Josh! Há tempos Jensen não tem mais toque de recolher, faça-me o favor! - Ela sorriu forçada, tentando amenizar a situação, mas Josh pareceu se incomodar com o silêncio de Jensen e Jared que pareciam incomodados com a pergunta de repente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - O professor perguntou e agora desfazia as feições amigáveis e parecia entender finalmente do que aquilo se tratava.

- Josh... - Allison novamente tentou impedir.

- Vocês não estão apenas trabalhando juntos, não é? - Josh agora parecia segurar um Logan que já dormia com mais força em seu abraço.

- Josh, as crianças... - Allison advertiu tirando Logan dos braços do marido. - Você não tem que opinar sobre nada. Jensen é adulto. Vamos Joshua, agora!

- Você não tem vergonha, Jensen Ross? - Josh parecia agora ponderar o tom, mas a irritação era clara. - Na frente do meu filho? E dessa menina? - Josh agora olhava de Jensen para Jared, que pareciam ter perdido a capacidade de falar.

Os dois estavam na mesma situação de adolescentes que foram pegos no flagra fazendo sexo na cama dos pais. Jared respirou fundo, resignado. Parecia dizer que estava bom demais para ser verdade. Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto quando finalmente teve coragem de falar.

- Não é segredo pra você que eu saio com homens, pare de agir como se estivesse em choque. - O fotógrafo dizia, afrontando o irmão mais velho. - E quanto a Logan... O que exatamente você está ensinando a esse menino? Que seu tio é uma pessoa ruim?

- Eu não tenho que te explicar nada, Jensen. - Josh respondeu enquanto chamava o elevador. - Logan é meu filho e não seu! Você não é pai e, se continuar nesse ritmo, nunca vai ser. - Joshua agora realmente tinha raiva nas palavras. - Não acredito que chegou a esse ponto! Trazer Logan pra casa do seu... amante?

- Ei! - Jared agora foi quem se manifestou, falando baixo, já que Juliette também dormia em seus braços. - Ninguém está faltando com respeito aqui Josh, nem com seu filho e nem com sua família...

- Eu não quero falar com você. - Josh foi categórico com Jared. - E quanto a você... - Ele apontou para Jensen. - Você não vai mais ver Logan.

Antes que Jensen pudesse protestar – porque ele certamente iria – o elevador chegou e Josh praticamente arrastou Allison pra dentro a tempo das portas se fecharem.

Jared respirou fundo afagando os cabelos de Juliette e Jensen sentiu que, de repente, o chão saíra debaixo de seus pés.


	9. Work together

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_(Quebrada esta coisa frágil agora)_

_**And I can´t, I can´t pick up the pieces**_

_(E eu não posso, não posso juntar os pedaços)_

_**And I´ve thrown my words all around**_

_(Eu joguei minhas palavras por aí)_

_**But I can´t, I can´t give you a reason**_

_(Mas eu não posso, não posso te dar uma razão)_

Jared fechou a porta do apartamento e encarou Jensen que parecia petrificado. Ele ficou onde estava, sem conseguir dizer nada ou esboçar qualquer reação. Ele simplesmente encarou a porta fechada e em seguida sentiu uma das mãos de Jared tocar gentilmente seu ombro.

- Vou por Juliette na cama... Vamos conversar, ok? - O moreno alto disse ajeitando a menina em seu colo sem seguida. Jensen apenas respirou fundo, resignado e finalmente olhou nos olhos verdes do publicitário sem dizer nada.

Jared o encarou de maneira compreensiva por alguns segundos e então encaminhou-se pelo corredor até o quarto bem arrumado da sobrinha. Ele ficou com pena de acordá-la apenas para colocar o pijama nela, então apenas puxou as cobertas da cama e com jeito pôs a menina sob os lençóis a cobrindo com o edredom. Acendeu a luminária para que ela não ficasse na escuridão completa e deixou o quarto, apenas encostando a porta sem fazer barulho.

Para sua surpresa, quando voltou para a sala, a porta estava entreaberta e Jensen não estava mais lá. Jared apenas suspirou um pouco indignado. Entedia que não devia ser fácil para Jensen lidar com aquilo. Ainda não sabia o suficiente da vida dele para saber o quão frustrante aquilo poderia ser para o loiro e o baque que essa frustração era capaz de causar, mas não tinha muito o que ele poderia fazer se Jensen não o permitisse ajudar.

Sabia que não teria muito sucesso, mas pegou o telefone da sala e discou o número do celular do outro. Mas como Jared já esperava, ele não atendeu.

**J&J**

_Eu não vou passar por isso de novo. Já chega._

Jensen controlava as lágrimas enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Los Angeles, bastante movimentadas, em direção a sua casa. Ele não queria passar com Jared tudo que já havia passado com todos os seus ex-namorados. Principalmente com o último. Ele não tinha desistido de amar alguém, de ter aquela pessoa com quem queria passar o resto da vida. Ele tinha desistido era de tentar fazer parte de sua própria família.

Logo que chegou em casa, nem acendeu as luzes da sala, apenas atirou-se no sofá em meio a escuridão.

Certo, ele tinha que admitir. Dessa vez não era justo. Nem com ele e muito menos com Jared. Ele tinha achado, era aquele cara... Não tinha como ser outro, não podia ser. Jared era perfeito, era tudo que ele sempre quis... A calma, o jeito de falar, a segurança que ele passava... E aquelas covinhas!

Ele sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso mais uma vez. Era a terceira tentativa de Jared, mas ele não ia atender. Quem sabe se Jared percebesse que ele era um problema na sua vida, parasse de ligar. Ele se deu conta de que talvez por querer tanto ficar com ele, tinha aquele espírito jovial na internet de "vamos curtir a vida", e realmente ele era daquela jeito. Mas achou que pudesse se manter alheio e distante da família como havia fazendo todos esse anos.

Mas com Jared agora era diferente.

Jared também tinha uma família e, ao que ele lembrava de Sharon, havia lhe tratado muito bem. Isso sem falar em Juliette, que não conquistou apenas a Logan.

O loiro levantou-se do sofá passando as mãos pelo rosto e sentia-se um pouco sonolento. Culpou o vinho. Não sabia se conseguiria dormir bem, mas foi pro quarto despindo-se no caminho, desligando o celular e deixando seu corpo cair pesadamente na cama. Ele sentia o mau humor começar a surgir só de lembrar que o outro dia era segunda-feira.

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

_(Eu me sinto tão destruído [tão destruído])_

_**And I give up (I give up)**_

_(E eu desisto [eu desisto])_

_**I just want to tell you so you know**_

_(Eu só quero dizer pra que você saiba)_

**J&J**

Não que Jared tivesse dormido bem, mas ele dormiu. Ao lado do telefone e do celular, acordando a todo tempo pra ver se Jensen de repente teria ligado e ele não ouvira. Mas não, nenhuma vez nem sinal do fotógrafo.

Jared acordou chateado, não mau humorado, mas estava difícil esconder a tristeza da sobrinha, que enquanto Jared a levava até a creche que ela frequentava enquanto ele estava no trabalho, ela não parava de perguntar o que tinha de errado com ele e, o que mais magoava Jared, quando ela iria ver Logan de novo.

Ele chegou no monumental edifício comercial no centro de Los Angeles, muito bem localizado, onde sua agência de publicidade ficava. Ele vestia calça e camisa pretos e sapatos e cintos discretos da mesma cor. No ombro direito, a pasta do laptop e com a mão esquerda ele guardava a chave do carro após estacionar na sua vaga do estacionamento privativo do edifício.

- Bom dia, senhor Padalecki. - Sua secretária, Genevieve Cortese, cumprimentou-o quando ele passou por ela com feições cansadas, realmente de quem não teve uma boa noite de sono.

- Bom dia, Genevieve. Recados? - Ele perguntou formalmente entrando em sua sala com a morena baixinha em seu encalço segurando algumas anotações e um café recém-comprado.

- Apenas duas reuniões, senhor. - Ela começou colocando o café em frente a Jared que sentava-se na cadeira em frente a sua mesa e arrumava o laptop. - Uma com dois representantes da Microsoft, pra falar sobre o novo projeto e uma outra com um fotógrafo que ligou há pouco... - Ela disse enquanto, um pouco atrapalhada, procurava pelo nome.

Jared engoliu a seco por um segundo e lembrou-se do projeto da escola de balé de Juliette. Lógico que o tal fotógrafo ele conhecia muito bem. Era exatamente...

- Jensen Ackles. - A morena achou em meio as anotações e disse alto o nome de Jensen fazendo Jared perder um pouco a compostura e remexer-se nervosamente na cadeira. - É agora, as dez horas. - Genevieve checou o relógio e viu que já eram quase nove da manhã e sorriu simpática para o patrão que, apenas permaneceu sério por um segundo parecendo estar concentrado em algo.

O que na verdade era uma encenação básica. Jared estava um pouco nervoso em saber que Jensen estava vindo justamente depois do que aconteceu na noite passada. O que era pra ser um jantar tranquilo, acabou se tornando mais um problema. Jared fingia folhar algumas fotos e parte de si até estava feliz, afinal, saber que Jensen pelo menos fora quem marcou a reunião, significa que eles iriam se ver, e era uma ótima oportunidade para resolver as coisas.

- Senhor Padalecki? - Ela chamou Jared que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Sim? Ahn... Certo. - Ele disse fechando a pasta com fotos diversas. - Assim que ele chegar, me avise então. - Ele finalizou sorrindo de leve e a secretária se retirou, deixando-o sozinho na sala.

Ele pegou o celular pra ligar, mas desistiu. Achou melhor esperar que Jensen chegasse. Até porque, se ele mesmo marcou a reunião, era porque finalmente estava mais calmo e poderiam conversar. Ele então jogou algumas pastas em cima da mesa, abriu alguns programas que usava pra trabalhar no computador e se permitiu concentrar-se para fazer algo por aquela academia de balé.

**J&J**

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_(Aqui vou eu, gritar a plenos pulmões e tentar alcançar você)_

_**You are my only one**_

_(Você é meu único)_

_**I let go, there´s just no one that gets me like you do**_

_(Eu desisto, mas não tem ninguém que me entenda como você)_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_(Você é meu único, meu único)_

Jensen mal tinha dormido e, o pouco que conseguiu, foi extremamente desconfortável. Não sabia bem dizer se foi o vinho ou a tensão excessiva que estava lhe causando aquela dor de cabeça e um torcicolo horrível. Ele acordou por volta das oito da manhã e tomou um banho gelado.

Sentia-se mais desperto. Olhou as câmeras fotográficas profissionais de várias marcas em cima de sua estante que mantinha em seu quarto juntamente com seu equipamento, e lembrou-se do compromisso de trabalho que tinha com Jared na manhã seguinte.

Ele pegou o celular e discou o numero que tinha em um dos cartões que Jared havia lhe dado de sua agência. Não demorou mais que alguns breves toques até que uma voz feminina atendeu.

_- Diamond Choice Publicities, Genevieve Cortese, bom dia._

- Aqui é... Jensen Ackles. - O loiro pigarreou antes de dizer o nome. - Eu queria marcar uma reunião com o senhor... Padalecki. - Ele pensou um pouco antes de dizer o nome do outro.

_- E de que se trata?_

- Sou fotógrafo. Estamos trabalhando num projeto da Academia de balé da sobrinha dele. - O loiro dizia enquanto escolhia o que vestir.

_- Sim. _- A secretária de Jared confirmou. _- Senhor Padalecki já me fez tomar nota do projeto, o senhor já tem as fotos prontas?_

- Sim. - Jensen respondeu calmo. - Vou levar algumas e ele vai... escolher qual vai usar. - Jensen falava sem muito interesse e fazia alguns malabarismos com o telefone para vestir a camiseta branca.

_- Certo, senhor Ackles. Mas o senhor Padalecki só tem horários para a próxima semana..._

- Ah não, tem que ser hoje! - Jensen insistiu um pouco impaciente.

_- Hoje é totalmente impos..._

- Ah por favor! - Jensen interrompeu a moça, mas de maneira simpática. - Genevieve, certo?

_- Sim..._ - Ela riu do jeito do outro, que parecia determinado a ter a reunião naquele dia.

- É coisa rápida! Sei que ele deve ter o dia cheio, mas não tomarei mais que meia hora... - Jensen tinha o tom de voz mais agradável e educado que alguém poderia ter.

_- Olha senhor Ackles..._ - Ela disse após um suspiro longo. _- Eu posso encaixá-lo as dez da manhã... Mas nenhum minuto a mais!_

- Perfeito! - Ele disse sorrindo satisfeito. - Muito obrigada, Genevieve. - Ele tinha a voz doce e fez a moça rir. É Jensen Ackles sabia como agradar uma mulher apesar de não ser sexualmente atraído por elas.

Ele se despediu educadamente da moça e logo ficou pronto para ir a tal reunião com Jared. Ele queria acabar logo com aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Se bem que ele sentia que já era tarde demais.

Desceu de seu apartamento e pegou um café na cafeteria onde sempre ia e voltou até a garagem do prédio para pegar o carro. Ele sabia onde a agência de Jared ficava, afinal, era no edifício comercial mais badalado de Los Angeles, bem no centro.

Ele levou um certo tempo pra chegar até lá em função do trânsito cheio, mas estava determinado. Ele não pretendia prolongar seu relacionamento com o moreno alto e sentia que era o certo a fazer. Não era o que ele queria, mas era o certo. Ele tinha tomado a decisão, que não seria fácil, ele sabia, já estava bastante envolvido com Padalecki, mas ele não sabia de outra forma de lidar com aquilo.

O problema é que eles teriam que trabalhar juntos. E isso ia ser um problema.

**J&J**

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**_

_(Cometi meus erros, te decepcionei)_

_**And I can´t, I can´t hold on for too long**_

_(E eu não posso, não posso esperar muito tempo)_

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

_(Joguei minha vida toda pelo chão)_

_**And I can´t, I can´t get up when you´re gone**_

_(E eu não posso, não posso me levantar quando você foi embora)_

- Sim senhor... - Jared girava em sua cadeira olhando a bela vista que tinha atrás de sua mesa, a movimentada e ensolarada Los Angeles, falando ao telefone com um dos diretores de marketing da Microsoft. - Eu entendo perfeitamente o tipo de projeto que os senhores sugerem. Hoje a tarde mesmo conversaremos sobre algumas sugestões que já tenho em mente... - Jared olhou sorrateiro pela porta e viu Genevieve a postos ali chamando sua atenção da maneira mais discreta que conseguia. - Então está tudo marcado para hoje a tarde... - Ele finalizava a conversa e sinalizava para que sua secretária entrasse. - Certo senhor, muito obrigado. Bom dia pro senhor também.

A secretária bem vestida entrou por fim na ampla sala de Jared e ele apenas a encarou esperando que ela falasse.

- O fotógrafo está aí, senhor. - Ela disse calmamente e Jared sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha. - Posso pedir que ele entre agora ou o senhor ainda está ocupado?

- Não! - Jared se sobressaltou levantando-se da cadeira e de leve arrumando a camisa. - Pode pedir que ele entre, por favor. - Ele mal conseguia conter certa alegria de ver Jensen.

Genevieve girou em seu salto alto e abriu novamente a porta mantendo-a aberta. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para a direção de alguém e, após alguns segundos, ela surgiu novamente seguida por um loiro com algumas pastas que certamente continham fotos, vestia jeans surrado e uma camiseta branca lisa. Na cabeça, os óculos _ray ban_ o deixavam com um visual rock 'n roll.

Jared certamente imaginou que ele não poderia, era impossível mesmo, que ficasse mais bonito.

Jared respirou fundo e seus olhares se encontraram, cúmplices, por alguns breves segundos até que Genevieve percebesse o silêncio incômodo.

- Aceita um café, senhor Ackles? - Ela perguntou gentil e Jared certamente percebeu que ela jogou charme para o fotógrafo.

- Claro, eu gostaria sim, obrigado. - Ele respondeu educado com um sorriso simpático.

- Certo. - Ela sorriu de volta e virou-se para Jared. - O senhor também, senhor Padalecki?

- Não, obrigado Genevieve. - Ele respondeu ainda em pé atrás de sua mesa.

A moça saiu a passos apressados da sala deixando os dois sozinhos finalmente. Jared tentou ler o olhar de Jensen mas ele estava tão confuso, que até poderia jurar que Jensen estava em algum tipo de dilema, com um anjo e um diabo de cada lado do ombro.

_**Here I go so dishonestly**_

_(Aqui vou eu tão desonestamente)_

_**Leave a note for you my only one**_

_(Deixo um bilhete para você, meu único)_

_**And I know you can see right through me**_

_(E eu sei que você consegue ver através de mim)_

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

_(Então me deixe ir e você encontrará alguém)_

- Me desculpe por sair do seu apartamento daquele jeito ontem. - Jensen quebrou o silêncio um pouco constrangido e viu Jared vindo em sua direção. Antes que ele pudesse impedir, os braços de Jared já estavam em torno de seu corpo o puxando para um abraço.

- Você poderia ter atendido o celular pelo menos... - Jared dizia sentindo-se completamente extasiado por aquele perfume de Jensen.

- Jared... - Jensen começou a falar e, com um esforço que ele julgava quase sobre-humano, tirou os braços de Jared de si. - Precisamos conversar sobre isso...

- Sobre... isso? - Jared o encarava sem entender. Novamente tentou se aproximar e Jensen o repeliu. A cada segundo que se passava, o moreno entendia menos. - O que foi?

Jensen virou-se de costas para o outro, como se não tivesse coragem de falar olhando nos olhos. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e respirou fundo. Podia sentir os olhos de Jared fixos na sua nuca. Ele realmente precisava fazer aquilo, mas agora se perguntava se seria capaz.

- Jared, me desculpe, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa... - O fotógrafo começou, com aquele típico tom de discurso ensaiado e clichê. - E o problema não é você, sou eu... - Ele se sentia realmente covarde por estar dizendo aquela frase que todos odiavam ouvir.

- Pode parando por aí, Jensen. - Jared o interrompeu e, novamente andou até ele o segurando pelos ombros, fazendo o loiro o encarar. - Não vai vir pra cima de mim com uma coisas dessas, não é? - Jared olhava sério, realmente não sentia-se abalado pelo discurso de Jensen porque não viu credibilidade nenhuma nas palavras dele.

- Por favor, Jay, facilita as coisas... - Jensen sentia-se desabar a qualquer momento nos braços daquele homem à sua frente. - Não vai dar certo, eu já tive problemas demais... Por favor, entende...

Jared viu certo desespero nos olhos verdes do outro e apenas tirou as mãos de Jensen e percebeu que ele parecia um adolescente confuso. Já estava amando aquele homem e disso ele nem tinha mais dúvidas. Mas dessa vez ele também queria fazer as coisas direito. Tinha Juliette e entendia como Jensen se sentia, talvez ele também abrisse mão do fotógrafo pela menina. Definitivamente se colocava no lugar de Jensen e não queria, nem por um segundo, que Jensen estivesse passando por aquilo.

- Como quiser, Jensen. - O moreno disse por fim enterrando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - Vamos apenas falar de trabalho daqui pra frente, certo? - Ele terminou a frase e, com semblante sério e uma postura profissional, voltou para sua mesa, sentando-se e apontando uma das poltronas à sua frente para que Jensen sentasse.

Jensen tinha que admitir que estava um pouco desapontado. Chegou a querer por um segundo que Jared o convencesse do contrário, que talvez insinuasse que lutaria por ele. Mas não. Jared estava, de fato, _facilitando as coisas._

Timidamente, o loiro sentou-se em uma das poltronas, à esquerda de Jared e entregava sua pasta da fotos a ele que, imediatamente parou com qualquer tipo de contato visual com ele.

A porta se abriu revelando Genevieve Cortese com um generoso copo de Starbucks e entregando a Jensen, que agradeceu aceitando a bebida. A moça se retirou a Jared parecia bem mais interessado nas fotos de Jensen. Ele folheava o álbum com semblante tenso e concentrado. Mal sabia ele que Jared mal conseguia prestar atenção as bonitas pequenas bailarinas que via.

- Jay... - Jensen disse inclinando-se para frente na mesa, quase num sussurro.

- Jensen. - Jared respondeu sem tirar os olhos do álbum.

- Você... entende não é? - O loiro insistiu no mesmo tom e quase implorando para que Jared olhasse para ele, mas tudo que ele fazia era fixar os olhos naquelas benditas fotos.

- Lógico. - O more respondeu de maneira um pouco seca e girou o álbum de Jensen na direção dele, a fim de que ele visse uma determinada foto específica. - Essa foto está ótima.

Jensen tirou o álbum de cima da mesa e o fechou com certa agressividade. Jared apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Por favor, Jared, é Logan... Você precisa entender! - Jensen disse agora mais convicto. - Não fique com raiva de mim, por favor...

- Podemos trabalhar ou não? - Jared respondeu com um sorriso ligeiramente cínico. - Tenho outra reunião daqui a pouco, Jensen... Então vamos fazer isso logo. Já disse que entendo e não estou com raiva de você. - E ele realmente não estava, mas a indignação era clara.

Jensen apenas respirou fundo recolocando o álbum em cima da mesa, resignado. Já tinha se arrependido de ter marcado aquela suposta reunião. A situação estava beirando o ridículo, mas agora ir até o fim com aquele trabalho era questão de honra, para ambos.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_(Aqui vou eu, gritar a plenos pulmões e tentar alcançar você)_

_**You are my only one**_

_(Você é meu único)_

_**I let go, there´s just no one that gets me like you do**_

_(Eu desisto, mas não tem ninguém que me entenda como você)_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_(Você é meu único, meu único)_


	10. Who needs the world?

**I stare at your face**

_Olho fixamente para seu rosto_

**Into your eyes**

_Dentro dos seus olhos_

**Outside there's so much passing us by**

_Lá for a tem tantas coisas acontecendo_

- Então o que eu tinha pensado era mais ou menos isso... - Jared dizia empolgado enquanto andava de um lado para outro de sua sala e, volta e meia, escrevia num pequeno quadro branco com um pincel atômico. - Depois acho que você poderia tirar uma foto em grupo, com as meninas junto com Katie e Sandy...

- Certo. - Jensen não podia esconder a expressão cansada. Cansado pela noite mal dormida e por ouvir Jared falar e falar quase a manhã inteira, parecendo realmente que estava apresentando um projeito para um completo estranho.

Jared já tinha reparado que, algumas vezes, enquanto ele falava, Jensen não prestava atenção e apenas o encarava mas com a mente distante. Ele não iria chamar a atenção de Jensen, não ia tratar o loiro como um aluno do ensino médio que pensava na namorada durante a aula. Apenas fez sua parte tranquilamente e não pareceu se ofender com a falta de concentração do fotógrafo.

- Sugestões? - Jared perguntou indiferente voltando a sentar em sua mesa.

- Está tudo perfeito como você planejou. - Jensen respondeu sem esconder o 'tédio'.

Jared respirou fundo e pareceu ver uma perfeita inversão de papéis. Ele encarou o outro com total desaprovação mas Jensen não se encorajou a afrontar o moreno.

- Eu sei que fotografia comercial e publicitária não é que o você gosta de fazer. - Jared começou olhando nos olhos do outro. - Então se não quiser fazer esse trabalho, apenas me dê autorização para usar suas fotos no catálogo e posso chamar outra pessoa.

- Não sou bom o suficiente pra trabalhar com você? - Jensen pareceu ofendido.

- Eu que é que te pergunto, Ackles! - Jared agora foi quem realmente se ofendeu. - Estou há quase uma hora falando e claramente você não prestou atenção em nem um terço do que eu disse!

- Mas é claro que eu prestei! - Jensen respondeu mas pouco seguro.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente mantendo-se ainda impassível. Ele não estava mais entendendo nada. Era ele quem deveria estar indignado, nervoso, inquieto e magoado. Fora ele quem acabara de ser dispensado! O que aquele fotógrafo estava pensando?

- Qual é a porra do seu problema, Jensen? - Jared controlava-se para não erguer o tom de voz. - Você é que resolve vir aqui e jogar tudo pro alto como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido entre a gente e, então, fica chateado e claramente arrependido? Foi você quem quis que as coisas fossem assim!

- Eu não quis coisa nenhuma! - Jensen agora pareceu ter tomado algum choque de realidade e levantou-se da poltrona exaltando-se completamente. - Logan é... É inexplicável pra mim! - Ele agora estava totalmente tomado pela emoção. - Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem o menino por perto e... agora Josh vai tirá-lo de mim! - Ele tentava em vão conter as lágrimas. - O que é que eu vou fazer sem ele, Jared?

**All of the sounds**

_Todos os sons_

**All of the sights**

Todos os sinais

**Over the earth and under the sky**

_Acima da terra e abaixo do céu_

**Too much cold and too much rain**

_Muito frio e muita chuva_

**Too much heartache to explain**

_Muitas dores no coração pra explicar_

Jared sentia-se o último homem da terra e apenas levantou de sua cadeira e imediatamente puxou o loiro para seu abraço. Ele entendia sim, por mais que Jensen não acreditasse, mas ele entendia. Pensava em Juliette apesar de saber que Jeffrey jamais faria algo como aquilo, mas ele ali, abraçado a Jensen enquanto o fotógrafo apenas se deixou envolver pelo momento de chorar desenfreadamente no ombro do outro, sabia que o coração dele estava dividido.

O moreno afastou seu corpo do dele e apenas segurou em seu rosto o puxando para um selinho demorado. Secou as lágrimas de Jensen e o loiro tentava se recompor.

- Eu espero que tudo dê certo pra você. - Era Jared quem começava a chorar agora. - E vou sempre estar por perto como seu amigo se quiser...

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir... - Jensen secava o rosto com as costas das mãos e mal conseguia olhar nos olhos do moreno. - Mas eu prefiro ser seu amigo do que não ter você na minha vida...

Jared se afastou dele e era suas lágrimas que ele secava agora. Ele não sabia dizer porque estava tão descontrolado, mas tinha uma tristeza tão profunda a ponto de achar que nunca mais ninguém lhe faria feliz.

- Enfim... - Jensen disse mais recomposto agora. - Vamos manter contato até o projeto finalizar...

- Certo. - O moreno respondeu forçando um sorriso. - Eu ligo pra você e fique a vontade pra me ligar quando tiver alguma dúvida...

Os dois se encararam de uma distância significativa até que Jensen pareceu criar coragem de pegar sua pasta de fotos e deixar a sala visivelmente chateado e, sim, querendo muito poder voltar atrás. Jared apenas contou os passos do outro e jogou-se na cadeira quando Jensen bateu a porta de sua sala deixando-o sozinho.

**J&J**

**Who needs the world when I got you?**

_Quem precisa do mundo quando eu tenho você?_

**Switch off the sun the stars and the moon**

_Trocaria o sol, as estrelas e a lua_

**I have all I need inside of this room**

_Tudo que eu preciso tenho dentro desse quarto_

Era quase uma hora da tarde quando o publicitário deixou o prédio de sua agência para almoçar. Tinha um tempo ainda antes da reunião com os diretores e, ao checar a hora no celular, achou que até trocaria de modelo. Até aquele lembrava os e-mails que trocava com Jensen.

Ele resolveu que precisava encarar aquelas coisas. Mais uma vez. Fazia parte do 'esquecer'. Ele sabia que não esqueceria Jensen, mas teria que aprender a lidar com aquilo. Com a ausência.

Ele pegou o carro e rumou para o restaurante onde almoçou com Jensen no dia anterior. E saber que, há 24 horas atrás, eles estavam prontos para o relacionamento perfeito. Encantados e completamente apaixonados. O melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Os melhores carinhos... E pensar em Logan o fez se dar conta de que, certamente, sentiria falta do menino também.

Escolheu uma mesa no canto, perto da janela. A mesma em que estava com Jensen. Apenas encarou a vista pelo vidro e esperou o simpático garçom atendê-lo.

Provavelmente, o homem logo viria anotar seu pedido, assim que terminasse de atender a mesa ao lado, onde um loiro com _ray ban_ lhe bagunçando os cabelos terminasse de escolher o que queria.

Jensen, ao virar instintivamente para seu lado esquerdo quando o garçom lhe deu espaço para a vista, arqueou as sobrancelhas em total surpresa por ver quem estava bem na mesa ao seu lado.

- Ei! - Ele disse e viu os olhos tristes do moreno brilharem ao se dar conta de que era ele quem o chamava.

- Ei... - O publicitário respondeu um pouco confuso com a visão.

- Pelo jeito falou a verdade quando disse que gostou daqui... - Jensen brincou mas seu sorriso ainda era apagado.

- É um ótimo lugar. - Jared respondeu com uma formalidade desnecessária.

Jensen acenou com a cabeça concordando e logo o assunto morreu. Era raro porque quando conversavam parecia que não tinha fim. Emendavam conversas mesmo online e não viam o tempo passar. Aquela tensão e a coincidência parecia ter pego ambos de surpresa.

- Então... - Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e riram em seguida após aqueles segundos incômodos em silêncio.

- O que você ia dizer? - Jensen perguntou com sorriso tímido.

- O que você ia dizer? - Jared rebateu um pouco envergonhado.

- Nada de mais... - O loiro sentia o mesmo desconforto que Jared. - Só queria saber se você... quer sentar comigo... - Ele disse que Jared o encarou um pouco surpreso. - Assim.. como amigos...

- Ah eu também ia... - Jared pigarreou. - Te convidar pra sentar aqui...

- Ah certo. - Jensen respondeu inseguro mas ambos permaneceram em seus lugares.

Eles ficaram se olhando um esperando pela atitude do outro, até que os dois, sincronizados, levantaram-se juntos, com intenção de ir um pra mesa do outro. Em seguida riram e sentaram-se de volta em seus lugares. Era uma situação cômica demais pra ser verdade.

- Certo, o que você prefere? - Jared perguntou extremamente sem graça enquanto ria.

- O que _você_ prefere? - Jensen rebateu, confuso.

- Eu prefiro que você venha pra cá... - Jared disse após um longo suspiro. - É meio que... a nossa mesa, não é? - Ele concluiu e olhou nos olhos de Jensen que retribuiu o olhar apaixonado por alguns segundos, mas logo sorriu calmo, sem mostrar os dentes.

O loiro levantou-se calmamente e foi até a mesa de Jared. Coincidência ou não, sentaram nos mesmos lugares do dia anterior. O desconforto era claro, mas ambos sentiam que simplesmente não conseguiam não ficar perto. Jensen mordia os lábios, nervoso, e Jared parecia procurar incessantemente algum assunto qualquer que fosse, apenas para quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

**I walk on the street**

_Eu ando pela rua_

**Talk in the dark**

_Falo no escuro_

**I see peoples dreams just falling apart**

_Eu vejo os sonhos das pessoas acabarem_

- Planos pra hoje? - Jared perguntou casualmente e o garçom apareceu lhe entregando o menu. Ele tinha que admitir que tinha perdido um pouco a fome.

- Sim... - Jensen respondeu ficando mais tranquilo. - Estava pensando em algo... diferente pra fazer. - O loiro pensou e Jared já nem olhava mais as opções de refeições. Agora pareceu concentrar-se em saber onde Jensen ia. - Vou ao ateliê de um professor da faculdade... - O loiro pareceu mais formal que o necessário. - Ele se interessou em ver meus trabalhos e disse que talvez compre meus quadros...

- Todos? - Jared perguntou curioso.

- Não que eu tenha muitos, mas sim... - Ackles sorriu sem graça.

- Por que? Achei que gostasse tanto de pintura quanto de fotografar. - Padalecki deixou o menu sob a mesa e não estava mais interessado em escolher.

- E eu gosto! - Foi a resposta de Jensen. - Só não acho que tenho muito talento. - Ele concluiu sem graça.

- Ah qual é! Além do mais, prometeu me mostrar alguns trabalhos... - Jared lembrou-se que tinha muita vontade de ver as pinturas do outro. Realmente ele adorava todo aquele estilo de Ackles. - E agora vai vender sem me mostrar?

- Preciso de dinheiro. - Jensen foi sincero.

- Jensen, se esse é seu problema, sabe que eu posso...

- De jeito nenhum! - Jensen interrompeu Jared e quase gargalhou. - Nunca.

- Deixe de ser orgulhoso. - Jared estava até ofendido.

- Está tudo bem, Jared. Posso resolver. - Não era apenas orgulhoso como agora era machista. - Já decidi, está tudo sob controle, não se preocupe.

- Jen... - Jared não teve coragem de insistir já que o mais velho o encarava impaciente e claramente não aceitaria mesmo.

Jensen suspirou olhando Jared de maneira extremamente intensa. A quem ele estava tentando enganar? Estava louco de paixão por aquele homem à sua frente e não tinha nem a decência de disfarçar. Tudo lembrava Jared, até seus quadros... Lembrou-se que tinha começado um esboço a lápis numa tela do rosto de Padalecki, daria de presente a ele. Ele fechou os olhos por vários segundos como se não conseguisse sequer para aqueles olhos verdes e aquelas covinhas sem perder completamente a razão, e ter vontade de agarrá-lo ali em cima da mesa mesmo.

- Tudo bem. - Jared disse por fim quebrando o silêncio de um Jensen que parecia confuso. - Se pintar outros, você me mostra... - Ele sorriu sem graça e Jensen retribuiu o sorriso apagado.

O garçom voltou com o prato de Ackles e Jared ordenou apenas um café. A conversa seguiu fria e formal. Jared mal reconhecia o homem que encontrou no dia anterior. Na defensiva, fugindo do assunto, fugindo de seus olhos e até se recusando a ficar muito tempo perto de Jared. Chegou a andar até o estacionamento para buscarem seus carros com as mãos nos bolsos e uma distância considerável, Jared sabia que aquilo tudo era mecanismo de defesa. O que ele não sabia era porque Jensen sentia tanta necessidade de se proteger.

**I open my arms**

_Eu abro meus braços_

**Tried to be true**

_Tento ser verdadeiro_

**Seems like my only truth is you**

_Parece que minha única verdade é você_

- Te vejo por aí então... - Jensen dizia já no estacionamento, andando agora na direção oposta do moreno, onde havia estacionado o carro.

- É... - Jared tentou disfarçar o sorriso triste. - Sabe onde me encontrar... - Jared concluiu e acenou com uma das mãos, dando as costas a Ackles e rumando até seu carro.

- Ei, Jared... - Ackles o chamou de um jeito quase desesperado.

O moreno alto virou-se surpreso para encarar o outro que o chamava, mas Ackles não disse nada. Na realidade, Jared percebeu que ele tinha acabado de voltar atrás no que fosse que quisesse dizer.

- Logan vai continuar perguntando de Juliette, goste Josh ou não. - Jensen sorriu até mais tranquilo. O sobrinho tinha puxado a ele, e não aceitaria um não mal explicado como resposta.

- Eu sei. Assim como Juliette também o fará... - Jared sorriu. - Goste seu irmão ou não... - Ele repetiu a frase de Jensen concordando.

- São crianças, certo? - Ackles continuou um pouco melancólico. - Não têm culpa, não vamos puni-los, certo?

- Certo. - Jared entendeu perfeitamente o que Jensen queria dizer com aquilo, e ficou feliz de saber que Jensen estava realmente falando que não queria se afastar dele.

- Bom trabalho. - O mais velho desejou e voltou a andar até seu carro. Jared sorriu e acompanhou a visão com os olhos e pareceu ter uma grande ideia.

**J&J**

A sala era ampla, porém escura. Devia ser normal dos 'artistas' todos terem esse fetiche por lugares com iluminação e odores estranhos de tinta, madeira e algo que a secretária Genevieve Cortese não conseguiu identificar o que era. Removedor de esmalte talvez?

Ela andava pela sala esperando pelo professor da escola de Arte de Nova York, Mark Pellegrino, lhe atender. O chão era barulhento especialmente com seu salto. Mas o lugar era realmente incrível. Ela não entendia de arte, mas certamente deviam ter quadros caríssimos pendurados naquelas paredes.

- Pois não? - Genevieve se assustou com a voz grave vindo de trás de onde ela estava. - Posso ajudar?

- Sim! - Disse ela após se recuperar do pequeno susto. - Eu procuro o professor... ahn... - Ela checou o nome que havia anotado em seu bloco. - Mark Pellegrino?

- Sou eu mesmo. - O loiro alto estendeu a mão simpático para a morena baixinha. - Em que posso ser útil?

- Muito prazer, professor. - Ela retribuiu educada o cumprimento. - Meu nome é Genevieve Cortese e eu gostaria de saber se o senhor tem os quadros de um artista chamado... Jensen Ackles...? Talvez?

- Sim, senhora Cortese. - Ele franziu o cenho bastante surpreso que um de seus mais brilhantes alunos já tivesse um público. - Ele trouxe três quadros há pouco.

- Eu gostaria de levar todos. - Ela sorriu satisfeita enquanto respondia um pouco apressada na fala.

- Certo. - Mark riu dessa vez. - Mas não gostaria de dar uma olhada antes? - Ele indicou o caminho para uma sala a parte.

- Claro. - Ela respondeu e andou por onde o professor indicava. - Mas vou levar todos. - Ela repetiu e Pellegrino achou tudo muito estranho. Mas quando se trabalhava com arte, certamente tratar com tipos excêntricos não era exatamente novidade.

O corredor era longo e estava mais bem iluminado que o salão de entrada. Nas paredes, réplicas de diversas obras de arte famosas e balcões com esculturas. Genevieve não era ligada na área, mas achou tudo muito interessante e bonito.

Ao chegarem numa sala onde existiam vários quadros 'empacotados', Pellegrino puxou três grandes telas que estavam no chão, encostadas na parede, protegidas por capas de veludo pretas e colocou-as gentilmente sob a mesa. Cortese olhava atentamente os movimentos do professor. Mark tirou a capa protetora da primeira tela. Era uma cidade, Los Angeles provavelmente. Uma pintura à óleo que mostrava a cidade à noite, com luzes por todos os lados. O segundo quadro se revelava e mostrava uma moça ruiva, de pele branquíssima, enrolada no que parecia ser um lençol, mostrando apenas uma parte das nádegas onde podia se ver parcialmente a tatuagem de uma rosa negra.

Até agora Genevieve estava pasmada com a perfeição daquelas pinturas. Realmente agradava aos olhos. Mas a terceira pintura realmente lhe fez ficar extremamente bestificada. Ela realmente não tinha a menor dúvida que, apesar de ser um esboço apenas, sem colorir, apenas com contornos em tinta preta, apenas os olhos estavam pintados de um verde-azulado intenso... era seu chefe. Então finalmente entendeu porque Jared queria tanto as tais pinturas.

Tudo bem, ver uma arte tão bem feita como aquela, se fosse com ela, certamente ela iria querer comprar. Agora ela entendia porque Jared praticamente a mandou largar todo o trabalho para ir atrás desse tal professor. Como ele descobriu pra quem Jensen venderia as telas, era um mistério pra ela. O publicitário simplesmente a mandou procurar por toda Los Angeles onde ficava o ateliê do professor Mark Pellegrino.

- Então, o que acha? - Mark perguntou após dispôr todas as telas lado a lado em cima da mesa.

- Incrível. - Ela segurou o riso enquanto desafixava os olhos do quadro que mostrava o rosto de Jared. - Qual seu preço?

- Eu ainda não calculei. Preciso falar com o pintor ainda e...

- Faça seu preço, senhor Pellegrino. - Cortese o interrompeu enquanto tirava um cheque em branco, apenas assinado por Jared para que ela preenchesse. - Meu chefe está disposto a pagar o quanto for necessário. - Ela sorriu calma porém determinada.

- Ok... - Mark agora não poderia de achar tudo extremamente estranho. Não que Jensen fosse ruim, mas... De repente seus quadros valiam tanto assim? - Quem é seu chefe?

- Um publicitário. Você provavelmente saberá quem ele é porque é ele quem assinou este cheque. - Ela continuou. - Mas ele quer sigilo quanto a isso. O senhor não pode revelar que é ele o comprador.

- Sem problemas. - Pellegrino já estava acostumado a manter sigilo sob seus clientes ricos. Mas desta vez, ele realmente estava feliz por saber que poderia ajudar Jensen, mesmo que seu preço fosse justo.

**Am I wrong**

_Eu estou errado_

**Or am I right**

_Ou estou certo?_

**All I want is you tonight**

_Tudo que eu quero é você está noite_


	11. Vienna waits for you

**Slow down, you crazy child.**

_Devagar, sua criança louca._

**You're so ambitious for a juvenile.**

_Você é tão ambicioso para um jovem._

**But then if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?**

_Mas se você é tão esperto, do que você tem medo?_

Jensen estava deitado no sofá da sala de seu apartamento olhando mais uma vez o envelope branco que havia chegado há pouco pelo correio. Um curso complementar de arte em Viena, de seis meses. Aquele que ele sonhava em ir desde que estava na universidade.

Finalmente havia chegado a oportunidade que, por anos, ele esperou. Ele estava num momento perfeito, precisava juntar algum dinheiro e tinha a oportunidade de correr longe de sua família por um bom tempo. Sofreu apenas ao se imaginar longe de Logan, mas agora não parecia mais ser uma escolha dele. Joshua dera seu ultimato e, além do mais, talvez ele nem chegasse a conhecer Lincoln. Ele não estava mais encontrando o lado bom desse curso. E nem o de ficar em Los Angeles.

Sobrinhos. Sempre eles. Talvez eles supriam o fato dele ainda não ter tido a oportunidade de ser pai, mas ele tinha planos e o faria na hora certa com a pessoa certa. Ele nem percebeu mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele já havia encontrado essa pessoa, e era Jared. Ele já tinha Juliette, nada melhor do que pensar num próximo filho. Tinha uma vida regrada, era uma boa pessoa e, e quebra, tinha o melhor beijo do mundo. Ackles definitivamente estava achando que a vida não estava sendo nada justa com ele em relação a família. Não que algum dia estivesse sido.

O celular vibrou dentro da calça e ele pegou o aparelho imaginando que se tratava de trabalho. Mas não, era de casa, e não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto àquilo.

- Alô...

_- Você ultrapassou todos os limites dessa vez, Jensen Ross!_ - A voz de sua mãe soava com desprezo. _- Logan? Na frente do seu... namorado?_ - Ela fazia Jensen se sentir uma aberração.

- Mãe, por favor, não é uma boa hora... - Ele disse impaciente, secando as lágrimas.

_- Não me interessa! Josh está furioso! E quem diabos é Juliette?_

- Uma amiga de Logan... - Jensen mal podia acreditar no tom que sua mãe usava pra falar de uma menina de quatro anos.

_- Logan diz que é a namorada dele! Porque você tinha um namorado e ele tinha que ter uma também! Ao menos é uma menina!_

Jensen já estava acostumado àquelas palavras cruéis, àquelas colocações esdrúxulas e ignorantes. Mas doía. Toda vez doía. Principalmente porque ele sabia que não tinha nada de errado com ele.

- Eu nem sei o que te dizer, mãe. - Ele tinha um tom pesadamente triste. - Apenas que... a senhora está sendo ridícula e maldosa. - Não mediam as palavras para falar com ele, ele resolvera há tempos que igualmente não mediria. - Como pode ver malícia quando Logan diz que tem uma namorada? Eu é que lhe pergunto se a senhora é quem não tem vergonha!

_- Jensen Ross Ackles! _- A mulher estava furiosa. _- Olha o respeito pra falar com a sua mãe!_

- Mãe? Respeito? São duas palavras que a senhora não sabe o significado. Como pode nunca sequer apoiar seu filho?

_- Sou uma mulher cristã, Jensen! _- Ela esbravejava orgulhosa. _- E o Senhor está vendo o quão errado o seu comportamento está nessa vida. Seu castigo será divino, e o meu também!_

- Eu posso apostar o que a senhora quiser que Jesus não está dando a mínima pra quem eu levo pra cama. - Ele desafiou e, apesar de estar no telefone, sabia que a essa altura, sua mãe deveria estar roxa de raiva. - Mas tenho certeza que Ele está prestando bastante atenção na sua intolerância e principalmente furioso pela forma errônea com que tem interpretado as palavras Dele.

_- Eu não quero ter essa discussão novamente, Jensen!_

- É claro que não quer. - Jensen respondeu e ouviu sua mãe suspirar do outro lado da linha. - Vou a Viena daqui dois dias. Não precisam mais se preocupar comigo.

E ele desligou. Realmente era necessário estar no seu limite pra poder desligar o telefone na cara da própria mãe. Mas ele estava. Há anos. Achava que aquela situação não teria fim e muito menos solução.

**Where's the fire? What's the hurry about?**

_Onde está o fogo? Por que a pressa?_

**You better cool it off before you burn it out.**

_É melhor você aproveitar isso antes que perca._

**You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day.**

_Você tem tanto a fazer e apenas algumas horas no dia._

Como ele precisava de Jared naquele momento! Ele era tão bom pra confortá-lo, tinha as palavras certas, o fazia se sentir seguro, confiante... Dava o amor que Jensen precisava, nem que fosse apenas um abraço. O fotógrafo nunca havia se sentido assim por outra pessoa, ninguém conseguira aquilo. Mas Jared o fez com maestria... e em muitíssimo pouco tempo.

Certo, ele agora estava arrependido de ter vendido o quadro que fizera dele. Talvez pudesse dar a Jared um presente de despedida... Bom, fazia apenas algumas horas que ele havia entregado a Mark, então talvez tivesse chance de recuperá-lo. Ele já estava com celular em mãos, foi apenas discar o número.

_- Sim? _- Mark Pellegrino atendeu sério do outro lado da linha.

- Ei, professor! É Jensen...

_- Pois eu estava mesmo pra te ligar, Jensen..._

- Oh... é mesmo? - Jensen estava ligeiramente surpreso. - O que foi?

_- É sobre seus quadros..._

- É, exatamente! Eu queria ver se eu poderia pegar um deles de volta...

_- Temo que isso não será possível, Jensen... _- Mark de repente pensou que as notícias que tinha para Jensen nem eram assim tão boas.

- E por que? - Ackles franziu o cenho.

_- Eu vendi todos eles há alguns instantes! Estava ligando para lhe dar a boa notícia..._

- Todos? - O loiro suspirou frustrado mas surpreendentemente lisonjeado. - Pra quem?

_- O comprador pediu sigilo..._

- O comprador? Foram vendidos pra mesma pessoa? - Jensen agora de fato estava achando tudo muito estranho.

_- É, eu sei, não faz sentido... Quer dizer, geralmente a gente abre sigilo para obras muito caras, por questão de segurança, mas as suas... -_ Mark fez uma pausa. _- Não que eu esteja menosprezando, você é ótimo Jensen..._

- Eu sei, tudo bem... - Jensen riu de si mesmo. - Entendo como isso funciona... - Ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente. - Mas não pode mesmo me dizer quem é?

_- Jensen..._

- Mark, por favor... só quero um daqueles quadros de volta... Apenas um, e vou comprá-lo de volta.

_- Você sabe que isso compromete a credibilidade do meu ateliê..._

- Tudo bem, eu darei um jeito... Mark, por favor... - Jensen estava implorando.

- _Bom... o comprador pediu sigilo, mas a representante dele... Acho que quem é ela eu posso falar, certo? Isso não quebra protocolo. _- Mark saía pela tangente.

- É! Que seja! Como ela se chama?

_- Cortese. Genevieve Cortese._

- Obrigado Mark. - Jensen anotou no bloco ao lado do telefone o nome da moça.

Ele despediu-se agradecendo Mark e ficou olhando aquele nome no papel, não lhe era estranho. Ele já havia escutado antes. Na verdade, naquele dia, só que pela manhã. No telefone. _"__Diamond Choice Publicities, Genevieve Cortese, bom dia.__"_

Ele soltou o bloco em cima do sofá e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele definitivamente não estava acreditando em que tinha comprado seus quadros.

**Don't you know that when the truth is told**

_Mas você sabe quando a verdade é contada._

**That you can get what you want or you can just get old?**

_Que você pode conseguir o que quer ou apenas envelhecer?_

**You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through.**

_Você vai desistir antes de chegar na metade do caminho._

**When will you realize Vienna waits for you?**

_Quando você vai perceber que Viena espera por você?_

**J&J**

Padalecki estava há um bom tempo sentado em sua mesa com a tela em mãos. Era seu rosto, sorrindo, olhando em nenhuma direção específica. Os traços perfeitos, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, até a parte ligeiramente torta de seus dentes estava detalhada. As covinhas e a barba bem feita. O cabelo com alguns fios indo de encontro com seus cílios e ele achou Jensen incrivelmente talentoso de conseguir desenhar aquilo apena com a imagem de Jared em mente. Era o desenho mais apaixonado que ele já vira, nem ele tinha reparado em si tantos detalhes quando Jensen havia desenhado.

Os outros quadros estavam dispostos em suportes ao lado de Jared, ele ainda estava decidindo se colocava no escritório ou em casa. Tinha achado tudo fantástico, e não cansou de dizer a Genevieve o quanto Jensen era talentoso e maravilhoso.

Ele tinha que admitir que a ruiva do quadro lhe despertou certa curiosidade. Será que era alguma ex namorada do loiro? Jared acreditou que sim, apesar de ter achado a tatuagem na nádega direita bastante... vulgar.

- Com licença, senhor Padalecki. - Genevieve abriu parcialmente a porta do escritório de Jared, revelando uma menina loira em seu colo. - Olha quem chegou!

- Ei, meu amor! - Ele deixou o quadro em cima da mesa e correu para pegar Juliette. - Tudo bem? Foi bem na escolinha? - Ele pegou a menina nos braços que o recebera com um sorriso. - Obrigado, por buscá-la, Genevieve.

- Sem problemas, senhor, com licença. - Ela sorriu e deixou a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Foi tudo bem, tio Jared. - A menina respondeu enquanto olhava os quadros. - Por que esta mulher está sem roupa? - Ela perguntou ao ver o quadro da moça e Jared imediatamente cobriu o quadro com uma das capas de veludo.

- Mas ela não está! - Jared tentou contornar. - Está só com um lençol.

- Ela vai dormir? - Juliette perguntou inocente. - Ela está sem roupas porque vai pegar seu pijama pra dormir, não é tio Jared? E por isso o lençol...

- Claro, claro. - Jared segurou o riso e concordou. Ele era publicitário mas a imaginação de Juliette ganhava disparado da dele. - Está com fome? - Ele perguntou enquanto colocava a menina no chão, já que ela não parecia querer parar no seu colo.

- E este é você, tio Jared? - Ela perguntou enquanto dava a volta na mesa e ficava de joelhos sob a cadeira de Jared, olhando o quadro em cima da mesa, ignorando totalmente a pergunta de Jared. - Está sem pintar porque eu posso colorir? - A menina virou-se empolgada para encarar o tio, na expectativa que pudesse brincar com um desenho qualquer e uns pincéis atômicos.

- Não, não! - Jared apressou-se em responder, tirou-a da cadeira e sentou-se, a colocava em seu colo. - Já está pronto, é pra ser assim mesmo.

- E quem fez isso? Foi você, tio Jared? - Ela era extremamente curiosa como qualquer criança da sua idade.

- Não... - Jared titubeou.

- Foi a tia Gene? - Ela olhava Jared esperando uma resposta.

- Não, Ju... - Ele olhou a assinatura de Jensen no canto do quadro.

- Então quem foi? Fala, titio!

- Foi o tio Jensen, meu amor. Ele é um artista, sabe? - Jared respondeu até orgulhoso.

- Ah... - Ela voltou a fitar o quadro. - Posso pedir a ele pra fazer uma foto de mim, titio? - Ela sorriu empolgada e Jared tentou retribuir o sorriso a altura.

- Claro, querida... - Ele deu um beijo na cabeça da menina quando um estrondo forte pode-se ouvir vindo de uma porta sendo quase derrubada e revelando um Jensen Ackles furioso.

- Senhor, eu tentei impedi-lo, mas... - Genevieve explicava-se.

- Tudo bem. - Jared respondeu sereno ao perceber que Jensen parou imediatamente no segundo em que viu Juliette um pouco assustada. - Pode nos deixar a sós, Genevieve, obrigado.

- Certeza, senhor? - Ela insistiu ao ver Jensen bufar e encarar Jared como se pudesse arrancar seu coração do peito enquanto corria os olhos pelos próprios quadros.

- Certeza. - Padalecki estava tranquilo apesar da surpresa.

Ele encarou Jensen como se esperasse para ouvir tudo que ele tinha pra dizer, mas pela presença da menina pequena, sabia que ele se controlaria. Juliette, é claro, pulou do colo de Jared e correu na direção de Ackles.

- Tio Jensen! Logan está com você? - Ela ergueu a cabecinha com certo esforço para encarar o homem bem maior que ela.

- Não, Juliette. - Jensen pareceu se render a presença da menina, tentou se calmar. - Ele tem aula nessa semana, como você, então está com os pais.

- Juliette, meu anjo, tio Jared precisa conversar com tio Jensen coisas de adulto, então... Vá ficar uns minutos com a tia Gene, pode ser? - Ele disse calmamente pra menina que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tio Jensen... - Ela disse antes de deixar a sala. - Você faz desenhos muito bem, eu vi o que você fez do tio Jared... - Ela fez uma pausa e Jensen ficou vermelho, mas sorriu nervoso. - Quando for o meu aniversário, você pode fazer pra mim? - Os olhos da pequena brilhavam.

- É claro, querida. - Jensen respondeu enquanto abaixava-se para ficar na altura da menina e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Ela sorriu aberta e, por fim acompanhou Genevieve deixando a sala pegando na mão da morena bem vestida.

**Slow down, you're doing fine.**

_Devagar, você está indo bem._

**You can't be everything you wanna be before your time,**

_Você não pode ter tudo que quer antes do tempo_

**Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight.**

_Embora seja tão romântico no limite desta noite, esta noite..._

Jensen levantou-se e encarou Jared, que estava encantado. Sabia que Jensen estava furioso, mas isso era irrelevante naquele momento, Padalecki não escondeu o olhar apaixonado enquanto olhava Jensen nervoso. E aquele silêncio apenas foi quebrado por um fotógrafo querendo uma explicação.

- Que pensa que fez? Como descobriu?

- Mackenzie. - Jared respondeu calmo, aproximando-se de Jensen. - Ela me disse pra quem você venderia os quadros. Depois disso, foi fácil...

- Não preciso do seu dinheiro, Jared. - Ele estava ofendido, achando que o publicitário estivesse com pena dele.

- É claro que não precisa. - Jared respondeu franzindo o cenho. - Queria ter seus quadros, só isso... Arte diz muito sobre o artista, eu só queria... - O moreno alto andou na direção do outro, aproximando-se devagar. - Ter um pedaço de você comigo...

- Por que está tornando tudo mais difícil? - Jensen saiu da postura defensiva conforme Jared se aproximava, inebriando o fotógrafo com seu perfume.

- Acho que sou um pouco egoísta. - Jared agora estava bem perto e pegou nas mãos do outro. - Jensen, por favor, vamos voltar... Por favor... Estivemos horas separados e eu não aguento mais! - O moreno alto praticamente implorava. - Sei que sente o mesmo, esse desenho é apaixonado demais pra que você negue... - Padalecki falava e apontava para o desenho de si mesmo na mesa.

- Minha vida é uma bagunça, Jay... - Jensen dizia com pesar. - Minha família é maluca, e maluca no mal sentido... - Ele dizia e Jared sorriu triste. - Não quero te arrastar pra isso, não quero que conviva com eles, pra que você iria querer um cara como eu? Eu sei que pensou que eu era leve, tranquilo calmo... um artista quando nos conhecemos online... Mas aqui as coisas são mais sintetizadas.

- Jensen que tipo de coisa acha que quero? - Jared agora passava uma das mãos pelo rosto do loiro, sentindo a barba dele começar a crescer. - Não quero um romance adolescente onde tudo é um mar de rosas... É claro que a situação não favorece, mas vamos tentar pelo menos! Não se sai correndo no primeiro obstáculo...

Jensen encontrou os olhos verdes do outro, cheios de expectativa, de esperança. O fotógrafo não resistiu beijá-lo. Sentiu saudades daquela boca que imediatamente correspondeu ao beijo do outro. Não era simplesmente aquele encaixe perfeito de bocas, eram seus corações querendo o mesmo, desejando estar nos braços um do outro como estavam agora, era seus corpos colados como se o resto do mundo não existisse.

Devagar, Jensen soltou os lábios do outro, que ainda esboçou um leve sorriso e correu os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Recebi um convite pra ir a Viena, pra um curso de dois anos de fotografia. Era meu objetivo desde quando eu estava na faculdade. - Jensen disse sem coragem de encarar Jared.

- Como é? - Jared pareceu confuso. - Parece... ótimo.

- Jay, é minha chance de me afastar de todas essas...

- Pessoas? - Jared interrompeu o mais velho. - Jen... Eu conheço uma maneira muito eficaz de fazer os problemas desaparecerem.

- Qual?

- Resolvê-los e não fugindo pra Viena. - Jared foi direto. - Acredito que dever ser legal, deve ser o máximo e... Não sei se é certo te pedir que não vá, mas ao que me consta, não me parece que você está com muita vontade...

- É o melhor a fazer... - Jensen na verdade tentava convencer a si mesmo. - Venha comigo...

- Claro. - Jared riu dessa vez. - Juliette pode tomar conta do apartamento e da agência, lógico. - Ele falou de um jeito engraçado, como se Jensen tivesse perdido a razão.

- Eu vou, Jay...

- Vou atrás de você se for...

- Eu preciso...

- Vai desistir?

- Quero começar de novo e não desistir...

- Vai desistir de mim? - Jared parecia ter uma resposta sempre.

- Jared...

- Vai desistir de Logan?

Pronto. Ele havia chegado no ponto fraco de Ackles. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e percebeu que não tinha chances dele ser feliz longe do garoto. Jared o puxou para um abraço como se adivinhasse exatamente do que Ackles precisava naquele momento.

- Sei que a oportunidade é única, mas não vá... - Jared parecia uma criança agarrada ao seu bichinho de pelúcia. - Não queria te pedir isso, me sinto egoísta, mas Jensen...

- Você Jared foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. - Jensen dizia conforme ia se soltando dos braços do outro. - Me dê um tempo, me deixe viajar... Quando eu voltar, se ainda me quiser..

- Jensen... - Jared sentia seu coração apertado dentro do peito.

- Vamos continuar nos falando pela internet se você quiser... - Jensen tentou amenizar. Já havia tomado sua decisão.

- Eu vou estar esperando você... - Jared respondeu, já conformado, mas com a sensação de querer mesmo se jogar pela janela do andar do prédio agência.

- Te vejo em seis meses... - Jensen sorriu triste e aos poucos afastava-se de Jared, deixando a sala do publicitário.

Jared não respondeu. Simplesmente arrumou suas coisas, pegou Juliette e foi pra casa, mesmo sabendo que estava cheio de trabalho.

**Too bad, but it's the life you lead.**

_Uma pena, mas é a vida que você segue._

**You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need.**

_Você está tão a frente de si mesmo que esqueceu do que precisa._

**Though you can see when you're wrong,**

_Pensou que pode ver quando está errado,_

**You know, you can't always see when you're right, you're right.**

_Sabe, você nem sempre pode ver quando está certo, está certo._


	12. Decisions

Jared observava Juliete brincar com uma de suas barbies no chão da sala, com a televisão ligada em Toy Story 3. Ela quis que Jared ligasse mesmo que não estivesse prestando atenção nenhuma no filme. Ele não podia dar nenhum sermão, já que tinha dois projetos pra finalizar, mas estava de pijamas sentado no sofá com o laptop no colo, apenas esperando pra ver se Jensen ficava online.

Já passava das nove da noite e ele ficava apenas de olho no relógio a fim de prestar atenção na hora em que deveria pôr Juliette pra dormir. O barulho conhecido do interfone que certamente vinha da portaria tirou um pouco de seus devaneios. Ele estranhou a hora, mas foi atender.

- Sim, senhor Martinez.

- _Senhor Padalecki, desculpe incomodar a essa hora, mas tem uma moça aqui que diz ser sua irmã..._

- Megan? - Jared disse numa alegria surpresa.

_- Ei, Big Jay!_ - Ele ouviu a voz da irmã ao longe pelo interfone e começou a rir.

- Claro, diga pra ela subir! - Ele respondeu e desligou o aparelho, voltando para a sala animado para contar a Juliette.

A menina já estava a postas perto de Jared e já ouvira a boa notícia, é claro.

- Tia Meggie está aqui, titio? - Ela tinha um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto e Jared a pegou nos braços e foi pra porta receber a irmã.

- Sim! Parece que ela resolveu nos fazer uma surpresa. - Ele sorria, há tempos não via a irmã.

Abriu a porta e Juliette só faltava bater palmas e comemorar. Quando o elevador abriu as portas revelando a arquiteta num modelito social preto, sorrindo largando a bolsa no chão e abaixando-se para receber Juliette que saia do colo de Jared e corria pelo corredor do andar ao encontro da tia.

- Tia Meggie! - Ela gritou e Jared nem teve tempo de pedir que ela falasse baixo por causa dos vizinhos

- Cadê minha sobrinha preferida! - Megan acompanhava Juliette nos risos enquanto ela se enroscava toda na tia a obrigando a pegar no colo. - Como está minha bailarina?

- Estou bem, titia. Me trouxe presente? - Ela perguntou inocente.

- Juliette! - Jared riu do jeito da sobrinha. - Presentes a gente não pede, não é mesmo?

- Mas é que tia Meggie sempre trás! - Ela respondeu sem entender o que tinha de errado em pedir.

- Mas é claro que eu trouxe! - Megan tirou da bolsa uma caixa média com uma roupa de boneca e entregou para a sobrinha, que tinha os olhos brilhando ao ver que era um vestido de noiva para sua Barbie.

Ela olhou para Jared, mostrando orgulhosa seu presente.

- Tá vendo, titio? Eu disse!

- E o que se diz agora? - Jared desafiou.

- Obrigado, titia. - Ela disse baixinho abraçando a tia e correndo de volta pra dentro da casa pra vestir uma de suas bonecas.

- E como está meu irmão preferido? - Ela abraçou Jared emocionada, fazia alguns meses que não se viam, apenas falavam pelo telefone.

Ambos bem sucedidos e isso era quase uma regra na vida para 'afastar' o contato físico. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Megan e a sentiu soluçar em seu ombro, desde pequena ela fazia isso quando não queria chorar na frente dos outros. "Escondia-se" em Jared.

- Como você consegue ver o sorriso do Jeffrey nessa menina todos os dias? - Ela dizia limpando as lágrimas enquanto soltava-se do irmão.

- Também sinto falta dele, Meg... - Jared tentou tranquilizar a irmã. - E Juliette é uma maneira de ter ele presente e não de lembrar que ele se foi.

- Sempre positivo, não é Big Jay? - Ela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão. Limpou os olhos e deixou a nostalgia de lado. - Ok, não vim aqui pra ficar choramingando certo? - Ela disse e Jared sorriu por ela estar mais calma. - Quero saber de tudo! Como você está, o que tem feito, sobre a agência... - Ela ia dizendo e Jared passou uma das mãos pelo ombro dela enquanto andavam pelo corredor de volta ao apartamento.

- Estou bem, eu e Juliette estamos ótimos... - Jared disse tranquilo. - Ela está adorando ir à escolinha e nem preciso mencionar as aulas de balé! - Ele riu acompanhado da irmã enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si já dentro do cômodo.

- Certo, e quem é seu novo amor? - Ela pareceu encurralar o irmão, que arregalou os olhos surpreso dela perguntar. Parecia que ela tinha adivinhado. - E não me olhe com essa cara, sua pele está linda e seu olhos estão... com aquele brilho de gente apaixonada!

- Meg... - Ele definitivamente estava sem graça. - Durou apenas um final de semana...

- O que? Como assim? - Ela foi quem se surpreendeu agora.

- O cara tem uma família complicada e... - Ele ficou triste só de lembrar do assunto. - Enfim, não deu certo.

- Jay, preciso dizer... - Ela jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá, cruzou os braços e fitou o irmão séria. - Você é louco por esse cara não é? Está escrito na sua testa... - Ela disse e Jared riu, sem graça. - Em neon! Em amarelo fluorescente!

- Pára, Megan! - Ele riu encaminhando-se até o frigobar que tinha na sala. - Vamos falar de você!

- Tá vendo como tenho razão? - Ela disse sentando-se no sofá observando Jared pegar um pouco de vinho pra ambos. - Mas tudo bem, não quer falar, não fala... - Ela desviou o olhar para Juliette que agora parecia presidir uma cerimônia de casamento entre uma de suas Barbies e o Ken.

- Como não me avisou que vinha? - Jared sentou-se ao lado dela, entregando uma taça de vinho.

- Queria fazer uma surpresa... Estava louca pra ver Juliette! - Ela sorriu ao ver a menina vestida com o pijama rosa ainda brincando de casamento. - E Jay... Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho! - Ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos ligeiramente compridos do irmão. - Estou orgulhosa.

- Não foi fácil no começo lidar com todas as emoções misturadas... Mas Juliette não me dá trabalho, ela é mais inteligente do que eu pensava... - Ele olhava orgulhoso a menina brincar. - Deu a estabilidade que eu precisava...

- Você sempre foi estável, Jared, qual é! - Megan riu lembrando-se do jeito sempre certinho de Jared.

- Eu sei, mas automaticamente faz a gente amadurecer, você sabe que sempre tive dificuldade em ter os pés no chão em alguns momentos e, agora com Juliette, eu _preciso_ pensar antes no bem estar dela antes de qualquer decisão, não apenas o que é bom pra mim... - Ele sorriu triste, lembrou-se de Jensen o chamando pra Viena.

- Tinha planos, pelo visto... - Megan percebeu o olhar de Jared enquanto tomava mais um gole do vinho. - Pois se esse é o caso, tenho uma excelente notícia...

- É mesmo? - Jared abriu o sorriso, era tudo que ele precisava. - Vou me mudar pra Los Angeles! Estou trabalhando em três projetos aqui e, bem, tem você e Juli aqui...

- Uau! Isso é fantástico, Meg! - Jared serviu-se de mais vinho. - Achei que amasse a Washington e nunca sairia de lá!

- Eu realmente gosto da calmaria de lá... - Ela admitiu. - Mas quero um pouco de agitação em Los Angeles... Quero respirar os ares daqui, e ficar perto da família...

- Mamãe esteve aqui no final de semana.

- Não acredito que ela não me disse nada! - Megan respondeu surpresa. - Tudo bem que falamos muito rápido no telefone hoje...

- Sim, também chegou de surpresa...

- Tio Maggie! Tia Maggie! - Juliette levantou-se de onde estava brincando e foi até o sofá onde Jared estava com a irmã.

- Sim querida? - Megan largou a taça de vinho em cima da mesa e deu atenção a sobrinha.

- Você sabia que eu tenho um namorado? - Ela fez a maior pose de adulta e Megan encarou Jared imediatamente atônita. O publicitário apenas deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Ah não me diga! Quem é ele? - Megan voltou a olhar Juliette extremamente curiosa.

- Ele se chama Logan e agora está na casa do papai e da mamãe dele, mas depois do meu balé eu vou ver ele de novo, não é tio Jared? - Ela olhou para Jared com a maior expectativa de todas e ele apenas sorriu sem graça. Não sabia nem o que dizer. Juliette não ia entender nada.

- Claro, claro que sim. - Mentiu Jared. Ele sabia que não era certo, mas não sabia onde tudo aquilo ia dar e estava com o coração partido demais pra dizer a Juliette que não sabia quando seria possível que ela visse seu amigo.

- Muito bem, então... Eu vou querer conhecê-lo! - Megan respondeu a Juliette, mas percebeu algo errado no jeito de Jared.

- Está bem. - A menina disse alegre e voltou ao seu canto para brincar.

Megan pegou de volta sua taça e apenas encarou Jared. Ela não precisava nem dizer que queria uma explicação para aquilo porque já estava bem óbvio em seu olhar. O irmão mais velho novamente fugiu do olhar dela e simplesmente suspirou. Não ia adiantar, Megan não ia deixar o assunto "pra lá".

- Logan é sobrinho de Jensen. - Jared disse de uma vez.

- Jensen. Então esse é o nome dele? - Megan pareceu ainda mais interessada. - Como ele é? O que ele faz?

- Ele é fotógrafo e...

- Ele pintou um quadro do tio Jared! - Juliette dizia, claramente mostrando que estava prestando muita atenção à conversa. - E no meu aniversário, prometeu um pra mim.

- Um fim de semana, huh? - Megan olhou desconfiada. - Claro, ele é tão insignificante que até Juliette já o conhece. Claro. A quem está tentando enganar, Big Jay? - Jared às vezes esquecia que nada passava despercebido por Megan.

- O conheci há meses na internet... e por acaso, no shopping com as crianças, nos esbarramos... - Jared disse sem coragem de encarar a irmã.

- Meu Deus, sério? Que surreal, Jare! - Ela realmente ficou surpreendida. - Isso é destino, cara!

- É, eu acho... - Ele sorriu ao pensar em Jensen, e agora com Megan ali, pelo menos tinha com quem conversar tudo o que gostaria.

**J&J**

- Josh, por favor cara, seja sensato! - Jensen andava de um lado para outro do apartamento falando no telefone. - Me deixe falar com o garoto...

_- Jensen, eu é que deveria te pedir por favor..._

- Vou passar seis meses fora do país, Josh, estou implorando... Me deixe falar com Logan!

Jensen esperou uma resposta, mas parecia que alguém estava discutindo. De longe, ele ouviu a voz de Allison, fazendo alguma chantagem que envolvia ela estar grávida e sensível e Joshua estar sendo irracional. Depois de uns breves segundos, Jensen ouviu a voz ansiosa que parecia também querer falar com ele.

_- Tio Jensen?_

- Logan! - Jensen sorriu para si mesmo, aliviado. - Como você está, amigão?

_- Você vai viajar, titio?_ - Jensen quase desistiu só de ouvir o menino perguntar daquele jeito.

- Mas logo o titio volta, cara! - O loiro tentou animar o menino. - E vou pra Dallas te ver, tá bem?

_- Tá bem tio._ - Mesmo assim o garoto não pareceu se animar.

- Ei, Logan... - Jensen pareceu desesperadamente querer fazer alguma coisa. - Quem sabe posso pedir ao tio Jared pra levar Juliette até Dallas no final de semana, o que você acha? - Ele pensou que queria poder estar presente pra ver a cara de sua mãe.

_- Mesmo, titio? _- Agora parece que ele ficou feliz.

- Claro! E olha... Respeite seu pai, certo Logan? Eu sei que ele pode ser difícil às vezes, mas...

_- Ele disse que não posso mais ir na sua casa, titio..._ - Logan falou como se realmente não tivesse entendido nada.

- Vamos resolver isso, tá bem? - Jensen disse apesar de doer ter ouvido aquilo. - Apenas seja um bom menino, tudo bem? Pode fazer isso?

_- Posso._

- Seus pais sempre acham que estão fazendo o melhor por você, certo? E seu tio também, ok?

_- Ok, tio Jensen._ - Ele respondeu baixinho.

- Agora passe o telefone pro seu pai, tá?

Jensen estava feliz de poder falar com o sobrinho e sabia que devia essa a Allison. Após alguns segundos, percebeu que Josh pegou o telefone só pelo jeito de respirar.

- Obrigado por me deixar falar com ele, Josh.

_- Jensen, olha... _- Jensen chegou a estranha o tom de voz calmo do irmão mais velho. _- Ouvi o que disse a Logan..._

- Ouviu? - Jensen arregalou os olhos e até parou de andar.

_- Estava ouvindo na extensão._ - Josh disse e se fez silêncio entre os dois. _- Você e esse Jared..._

- Josh...

_- Só quero saber se é sério ou vocês dois estão apenas se divertindo. Têm crianças envolvidas aqui, Jen..._

- E você acha que eu não sei da seriedade disso, cara? Se Jared fosse um qualquer, nem você o teria conhecido... - Jensen tentava manter a calma.

_- Vai quando viajar?_

- Depois de amanhã.

_- Jared vai com você?_

- Não. Ele tem uma filha, Josh. - Jensen sorriu ao lembrar-se disso. - Quando voltar, vamos ver o que faremos... Logan é minha prioridade.

_- Vamos conversar também então._

Jensen não sabia ao certo o que Allison tinha feito, mas tinha funcionado.

- Tudo bem Josh.

_- Cuide-se por lá._

- Pode deixar.

Jensen há tempos não se sentia tão leve afinal de contas. Parecia que as coisas estavam se resolvendo por si mesmo. Não queria esperar pra contar ao Jared que parecia que as coisas com seu irmão estavam voltando ao normal.

Não, ele não queria esperar e nem falar por telefone. Estava tarde, eram quase dez da noite, mas ele iria dirigir até Beverly Hills.

**J&J**

- Então você e Jordan estão saindo? - Jared estava surpreso ao saber que sua irmã estava de caso com seu amigo de infância. - Bem que eu percebi que ele tinha algo especial por você... - Ele riu e Megan ficou ligeiramente vermelha.

- Ah Jay, qual é! - Ela riu divertida. - Jordan só resolveu se declarar agora porque foi agora que fiquei interessante! - Ela brincou e Jared riu ainda mais.

- Certo, certo... Vou levar Juliette pra cama, tudo bem? - Ele avisou a irmã. - Juliette, vamos dormir, vem!

- Ah Jay, me deixe fazer isso! - Ela levantou-se apressada do sofá, empolgada.

- Tudo bem, vá em frente. - Ele riu do jeito da irmã, de certo ela achou que ia brincar de boneca um pouco.

- Ju, vamos dormir com a tia Meggie? - Megan foi ao encontro da menininha loira que abria os braços e se deixava pegar no colo.

- Você sabe contar história, tia? - Juliette deitou a cabeça no ombro da tia e Jared apenas observava de longe, sorrindo as duas andando pelo corredor.

- Mas é claro que eu sei! Qual você gosta?

Megan seguia com a menina até o quarto narrando todas as histórias que sabia. Jared voltou a sentar-se no sofá e tomou mais um gole de vinho, deixando sua taça ao lado da de Megan. Olhou os brinquedos espalhados de Juliette e resolveu que hoje tudo bem, ele mesmo poderia recolher, mas havia ensinado a menina a fazer isso.

Para sua surpresa, a campainha tocou. Ele estranhou o fato do porteiro não ter interfonado antes. Ele pensou a principio se deveria ou não atender. E tocou mais uma vez. Antes que Juliette resolvesse ouvir e sair do quarto para saber quem era, ele andou devagar e, um pouco incerto, atendeu a porta.

- Jen? - Ele abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos ali ao ver Jensen, igualmente sorrindo pra ele. - Que está fazendo aqui?

- Pedi ao senhor Martinez não me anunciar. - Jensen parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura e ninguém tinha descoberto. Jared caiu na risada.

- Entre. - O moreno deu espaço para que o fotógrafo entrasse e fosse até a sala.

Jensen franziu um pouco o cenho ao ver duas taças, vinho e uma bolsa de mulher jogada em cima do sofá. Ao lado, estava um par de sapatos de salto não muito altos e uma pequena mala preta. Jensen olhou Jared um pouco sem graça.

- É da Megan. - Jared apressou em sem explicar ao ver a expressão de Jensen, como se o publicitário estivesse num encontro romântico. - Minha irmã mais nova.

- Ah claro! - Jensen sorriu parecendo aliviado e depois olhou Jared dos pés a cabeça. - Realmente, você está de pijama e tal... - Ele concluiu e ambos riram.

- Então... - Jared se aproximou do outro. - Que está fazendo aqui? - Ele mal podia conter o sorriso.

- Falei com Josh e... as coisas parecem estar melhorando. - Jensen parecia animado. - Quis vir te contar.

- Por que não ligou simplesmente? - Jared perguntou se aproximando do loiro que sorriu, pegando as duas mãos do publicitário.

- Porque preferi vir te ver... Contar pessoalmente. - Jensen disse quase se perdendo naqueles olhos verde azulados. - Queria ver sua expressão...

Jared não respondeu, apenas beijou o outro com uma paixão louca, sentiu seu corpo todo esquentar e as mãos firmes de Jensen passeando sob seu corpo. Se Jared soubesse o quanto Jensen também sentiu falta daquela boca, ele tinha certeza que poderia beijar o moreno alto pro resto da vida.

- Ei, sua irmã está aí... - Jensen falou baixo quando soltou da boca de Jared.

- Estávamos justamente falando de você. - Jared riu e puxou o fotógrafo pela mão, até o sofá. - Quer conhecê-la? Ela logo deve estar vindo, assim que Juliette dormir...

- Claro. - Jensen respondeu educado. - Mas quero que saiba que eu ainda vou viajar...

- Jensen... - Jared suspirou um pouco chateado.

- Jay, é melhor pra nós, por favor... entenda... - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto do outro.

- Tudo bem. - Ele se redeu por fim. - Eu acho que é sua chance, não sou eu que vou te prender aqui... Vou estar te esperando...

- É sua cartada final? - Jensen brincou roçando seu nariz no de Jared.

O publicitário não respondeu, apenas sorriu um pouco triste. Pelo menos tinham se acertado, ele agora iria ajudar Jensen a resolver os problemas com sua família nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.


	13. Anything at all

_**I could tell by the tone of your voice**_

(Poderia dizer pelo tom da sua voz)

_**That this isn't working out**_

(Que isso não está dando certo)

_**I can tell by the look in your eyes**_

(Eu posso dizer olhando em seus olhos)

_**You've made up your mind you haven't got a doubt**_

(Você tomou sua decisão e não tem dúvidas)

Megan estava totalmente impressionada com Jensen. Ela estava surpresa com o quão sortudo Jared era por ter encontrado aquele homem. Eles riram, beberam e conversaram bastante sobre as vidas um do outro. Megan inclusive contou várias peripécias de Jared na infância e adolescência, matando o irmão de vergonha e fazendo Jensen olhar cada vez mais apaixonado para o publicitário.

- Então foi quando nosso outro irmão, o Jeff, chegou e escondeu Megan de mim, - Jared começou a contar. – pegando ela no colo e levando pra outro lugar onde eu não pudesse achá-la...

- Seu irmão pelo jeito preferia você ao Jay, Meg... – Jensen acrescentou com um sorriso simpático.

Megan apagou um pouco sua expressão e apenas sorriu triste. Não tinha superado a morte de Jeffrey direito e achava que nunca conseguiria. Ela baixou os olhos e Jensen olhou um pouco transtornado para Jared, imaginando que não deveria ter sido boa ideia tocar no nome do médico.

Aquele silêncio um pouco constrangedor pareceu fazer a conversa morrer. Jared apenas passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Megan como se pedisse pra ela olhar pra ele e ela o fez.

- Meg...

- Eu sei, Big Jay... – Ela já sabia decor e salteado o discurso de seu irmão sobre "Jeffrey estar bem e num lugar melhor". O problema é que quem inventou aquilo de certo nunca tinha perdido alguém próximo. Por que diabos achavam que aquilo consolava alguém?

- Ainda está fazendo terapia? – Jared perguntou preocupado, já que se lembrava do quanto Megan sofreu quando o irmão mais velho morreu.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu baixinho. – Olha, não vamos falar disso, certo? – Ela sorriu um pouco forçado e respirou fundo, direcionando seu olhar para Jensen. – Jensen, fale de você, da sua família... tem irmãos?

Jensen sorriu e olhou para o moreno ao seu lado no sofá. Era uma ironia mesmo, afinal, se os Padalecki achavam que tinham problemas de família deveriam conhecer os Ackles, peritos no assunto.

- Tenho uma irmã, Mackenzie, ela é advogada. – Ele se encheu de orgulho ao lembrar-se da loira bonita. – E um irmão mais velho, Josh, que é o sogro de Juliette... – Ele terminou a frase e fez todos rirem.

- Pai de Logan? – Megan ainda ria divertida. – Que ótimo! Ele já conheceu Juliette?

- Já sim. – Jared respondeu. – Ele e Allison vieram pra jantar já.

- Ah esse namoro já está nessas alturas do campeonato? Já apresentando pra família? – Megan ainda ria. – A coisa tá séria, senhor Jared! – Ela brincou com o irmão, que sentiu Jensen apertar sua mão mais forte.

- Na verdade...

- É séria sim. – Jensen interrompeu Jared. – É muito sério. – Ele concluiu olhando o moreno alto que estava um pouco surpreso com o quanto Jensen pareceu decidido.

- Eu acho bom, viu? Sou ciumenta com meu irmão! – Megan deixou a taça de vinho de lado e levantou-se do sofá. – Jay, já é muito tarde mesmo, eu vou pro hotel...

- Hotel? – Jared arregalou os olhos. – Tem quatro quartos aqui, Megan! – Ele pegou a mala da irmã a impedindo de sair.

- Big Jay... Eu não quero...

- Você não atrapalha, você é da família. – Jared insistiu. – Pare de formalidades! – Jared riu enquanto levava a mala de Megan pelo corredor até o quarto de visitas. – Hotel... olha bem se tem sentido uma coisa dessas! – Ele ia falando consigo mesmo enquanto andava.

Megan riu do jeito de Jared, que era uma cena engraçada um homem daquele tamanho, vestindo pijamas e arrastando uma mala bem menor que ele até o quarto de visitas enquanto reclamava indignado de alguma coisa.

_**I remember when I first saw you**_

(Eu lembro a primeira vez que te vi)

_**I remember the way I felt**_

(Lembro da forma como me senti)

_**And you're breaking me to pieces**_

(E você me deixou em pedaços)

- Ele é incrível, não é? – A arquiteta disse quando viu que Jensen olhava a mesma cena que ela com um sorriso bobo.

- Ele é sim. – Jensen chegou a suspirar sem nem se dar conta. – Ele é perfeito.

- Acho bom cuidar bem dele, hein! – Megan disse fingindo um tom sério e sentando-se ao lado de Jensen. – Ele é especial, Jen... Acredite, não vai encontrar outro igual a ele. E não é porque é meu irmão, é porque é verdade!

Jensen riu do jeito dela. Era de família mesmo ao que parecia. Todos eram muito agradáveis. Megan, Sharon... Jensen pensou no quanto Jared tinha sorte por ter uma família tão incrível. Lógico que não deixou de imaginar que Jeffrey também era um grande cara.

- Está se mudando pra Los Angeles então... – Jensen retomou o assunto.

- Sim. Espero que definitivamente. Gosto muito daqui. – A arquiteta respondeu animada. – Preciso agora de um apartamento... Estou sem tempo de procurar! – Ela lembrou-se que precisava mesmo ir a uma imobiliária.

- Pode ficar com Jared...

- De jeito nenhum! – Ela riu divertida. – Amo meu irmão e com certeza nos daríamos muito bem morando juntos, mas eu tenho um namorado e ele tem também... Privacidade nesses casos é essencial.

- É, vendo por esse lado... – Jensen respondeu ao lembrar-se do tal de Jordan que Megan disse que estava saindo. – Mas Mackenzie provavelmente pode ajudá-la a procurar um apartamento...

- É mesmo? – Megan ficou interessada. – Será que ela se importaria?

- Mark, o noivo dela, é corretor de imóveis... – Jensen pegou o celular do bolso. – Posso te passar o telefone dela, ela conhece o Jared já e com certeza vai te recomendar ao Mark, ele sabe tudo dessa área.

- Nossa, que ótimo Jensen! – Megan pegou seu celular bolsa. – Vou ligar pra ela amanhã mesmo, será que ela poderá me arrumar algum horário?

- Tenho certeza que sim. – O fotógrafo respondeu enquanto entregava seu aparelho para Megan anotar o número de Mackenzie.

- Obrigada mesmo, Jensen! – Ela respondeu após salvar o número da advogada. – Isso vai ser de grande ajuda.

- Já são BFF's? – Jared voltou à sala rindo observando a conversa.

- Pois é! – Megan riu. – Agora já sei até onde procurar um lugar pra morar. – Ela sorriu aberto levantando-se do sofá.

- Mackenzie pode ajudá-la. – Jensen respondeu quando Jared olhou confuso para a irmã.

- Meu Deus, vamos juntar Megan e Mackenzie. – Jared revirou os olhos gargalhando. – Imagino essas duas juntas... Cara, não via prestar! – Ele concluiu e Megan fez uma careta engraçada.

- Também tive um _feeling_ que elas se dariam muito bem! – Jensen riu e levantou-se também do sofá. – Jay, vou ao banheiro, ok?

- Claro. – Jared respondeu, indicando o caminho.

Megan olhou pelo corredor esperando Jensen se afastar e sorriu aberto olhando Jared. E sempre que ela fazia aquela cara, Jared ficava vermelho e sem graça.

_**And I don't know how I deal with this, but I fight**_

(Não sei como lidar com isso, mas eu luto)

_**Learned, anything at all it was to**_

(Aprendi alguma coisa que foi)

_**Always be true to yourself and I know this isn't the end of this**_

(Sempre ser verdadeiro consigo mesmo e eu sei se isso não é o fim)

_**I will fall**_

(Eu irei cair)

- Megan, nem comece...

- Ele é o máximo, Jay! – Ela dizia empolgada, parecia que o namorado era pra ela. – Você não pode deixar ele escapar! Jared, faça-me o favor né?

- Ele está aqui, não está? – Jared ria do jeito da irmã, que parecia que tinha treze anos. – Não estou deixando ele escapar...

- Estou falando dessa viagem estúpida dele! – Ela pôs as mãos no quadril, encarou o irmão como se ele fosse um pouco lerdo para entender.

- Não é uma viagem estúpida, é produtiva. – Jared rebateu. – Ele tem que ir mesmo, tem que estudar, é algo que ele sempre quis fazer, não vou pedir a ele que fique por minha causa...

- Ah Jared, cala a boca, me poupe desse discurso 'não-quero-ser-egoísta'. – Megan dizia animada e Jared apenas suspirava incrédulo. – Diga a ele pra não ir.

- Eu já disse. – Jared respondeu calmo. – E ele disse que quer ir, Meg, não vou impedir se é algo que ele quer fazer...

- Você é péssimo, Jare. – Ela estava inconformada. Fez uma pausa e olhou nos olhos de Jared com a expressão mais capciosa que Jared já conhecia bem. Ele sabia que Megan tinha alguma carta na manga. – E se ele arrumar um italiano, hein? Já pensou? Eu ouvi falar que italianos tem sangue quente... São bonitos, bons de papo...

- Megan...

- E por isso são bons de cama. – Ela não deu a menor atenção ao fato de Jared ter tentado interrompê-la. – Vai deixar mesmo seu amado ir pra Viena? A cidade do amor? Dos apaixonados?

- Megan, você está apelando. – Jared riu do jeito da irmã.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – Ela se afastou dele, fazendo-se de rendida. Pegou sua bolsa em cima do sofá. – Eu vou pra cama. – Ela riu para si mesma, tinha certeza que tinha dado certo. – Depois não diga que não avise-ei. – Ela cantarolou andando pelo corredor.

- Megan! – Jared realmente tinha parado pra pensar naquilo. É, ela sempre conseguia.

- Boa noite, Jensen! – Jared ouviu a voz de Megan ao longe no corredor despedindo-se de Jensen.

- Durma bem, Megan. – Jensen respondeu enquanto aparecia na sala de volta.

Ele andou até Jared, que estava em pé no meio da sala, com uma expressão totalmente pensativa. Ele tinha o cenho franzido como se tivesse fazendo de cabeça uma conta de matemática complicada.

_**Have you ever watched the shadows**_

(Você tem visto as sombras)

_**fly across the midnight sky?**_

(que voam no céu da meia-noite?)

_**I always used to watch the sunset**_

(Eu sempre via o pôr-do-sol)

_**But it seems that I haven't got the time anymore**_

(Mas parece que eu não tenho tido mais tempo)

- Jay? – Jensen chamou pelo namorado quando chegou mais perto, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Os italianos são mesmo muito interessantes? – Ele perguntou sério, parecia quase filosofar.

- O que? – Jensen riu achando que Jared de repente havia bebido vinho demais.

- O que você acha dos italianos? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- O que eu acho dos... Jared do que está falando? – Jensen riu do jeito do moreno alto. – Eu não conheço nenhum, não acho nada.

- Mas assim, você sabe que eles são... sexys...

- Jared, acho que você bebeu demais. – Jensen pegou na mão do namorado e tentava levá-lo até o sofá, mas ele se recusou.

- Não, Jen, estou bem. – Jared olhou nos olhos de Jensen, que estavam bastante confusos. – E se você conhecer alguém em Viena?

- Ah é isso... – Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Jared, por que está inseguro agora?

- É que Megan estava me contando sobre o quanto os italianos são... quentes... – Jared parecia um adolescente inexperiente agora.

Jensen riu, segurou no rosto de Jared e estava achando ele extremamente maravilhoso agindo daquela forma. Nunca pensou que um homem feito e que acreditava em si mesmo, no seu potencial, poderia estar inseguro e com medo de perder o outro.

- Sabe o que mais a Megan me disse? – Jensen recomeçou calmo, como se explicasse algo pra uma criança. – Que eu não vou achar outro igual a você.

- Jen...

- Jared, eu não quero outra pessoa. Mesmo com todos nossos problemas... – O loiro fez uma pausa. – _Meus_ problemas... Eu não quero desistir... Eu só acho que esse tempo vai nos dizer o que é melhor pra gente. – Jensen concluiu e Jared, triste, assentiu com a cabeça.

Eles se abraçaram, mas nem isso foi capaz de tirar o medo que Megan pôs no coração de Jared. Talvez tenha sido uma forma de despertar nele algo que ele ainda não havia se dado conta de que seria possível. De repente, ele sentiu aquele ciúme insano de Ackles. Não conseguia nem pensar nele com outra pessoa.

_**I've been thinking for days (for days)**_

(Tenho pensado por dias (por dias)

_**I've been sleepless for nights (for nights)**_

(Estou sem dormer há noites (há noites)

_**But it all came to me**_

(Mas tudo veio até mim)

_**Driving home crying my eyes out**_

(Dirigindo pra casa, chorando muito)

Ele segurou o loiro pela nuca e o beijou. Mas não foi um beijo comum, qualquer, apaixonado. Era mais agressivo, mais intenso. Jensen correspondeu é claro, no mesmo ritmo, enquanto sentia as mãos de Jared tocarem nele como se ele fosse uma espécie de propriedade sua.

Jensen até estranhou aquilo, Jared sempre lhe pareceu mais romântico, até mesmo em pleno parque de diversões. Mas não, a forma como Jared agora o puxava pela sala até o corredor do apartamento era de um animal querendo marcar território.

O loiro não podia negar que estava realmente gostando daquilo, praticamente o carregando para o quarto. Jensen não conseguia nem se focar no caminho que estavam fazendo, principalmente porque Jared já tinha tirado sua blusa e agora já começava a desabotoar a camisa do outro.

O quarto era enorme, Jensen não conseguiu deixar de reparar que aquela penumbra, deixando apenas a luz da lua entrar pela janela, transformava tudo em algo extremamente romântico, fora é claro, a atitude de Jared, que pareceu perder a paciência com a tal da camisa do fotógrafo e simplesmente arrancou de uma vez, estourando todos os botões que restavam.

- Jared, calma... – Jensen dizia entre um beijo e outro que Jared lhe dava. Na verdade, pareciam muito mais com mordidas do que com beijos.

- Não dá. – Jared respondeu enquanto beijava o pescoço do fotógrafo, mordendo e deixando marcas naquela parte do corpo dele. Ele descia pelo peito de Ackles, movido pelos gemidos do outros, chupava e mordia os mamilos, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele branca de Jensen.

- Que deu em você? – Jensen dizia tentando em vão entender aquela atitude de Jared, o segurando pelos cabelos tentando guiar os movimentos do outro, mas não tinha absolutamente nenhum controle.

Jared subiu pelo tórax do fotógrafo até chegar novamente na boca dele. A boca de Ackles estava vermelha por causa das mordidas de Jared e o publicitário não diria, mas aquilo o excitou ainda mais.

Padalecki pegou em umas das mãos de Jensen e pôs em cima de seu próprio membro. Ackles ficou surpreso de ver que estava extremamente duro, quente e explodindo dentro das calças do moreno alto.

Jensen desistiu de tentar pedir calma, Jared era forte e ele não ia se negar àquilo. O publicitário praticamente jogou Jensen na cama, ficando em pé ao lado dele. Baixou as calças e nem precisou dizer nada, Jensen entendeu perfeitamente. Jared sentiu aqueles lábios quentes e molhados tocarem a glande de seu membro e gemeu alto. Tudo bem que aquilo soava como despedida, mas ele não iria pensar naquilo agora.

Ackles sugava a ereção de Jared que segurava nos cabelos loiros do fotógrafo e por vezes forçava a cabeça dele contra si sem muito cuidado. Jensen firmou as mãos nas coxas do moreno e apenas sentia sua boca ser preenchida por aquele volume rígido.

Se tinha uma coisa que ele esperava que não fosse acontecer, era aquilo. Jared parou de foder a boca dele e simplesmente subiu na cama, ficando de quatro e de costas para o fotógrafo. Jensen realmente achou que Jared, por estar tão dominador naquela situação, iria querer exatamente o contrário, mas era óbvio que Jensen nunca iria reclamar.

Ele sorriu olhando Jared naquela posição e achou que podia gozar só olhando pra aquilo. O moreno se oferecendo, tinha um jeito de olhar ansioso e Ackles mordeu os lábios. Virou-se e não hesitou em tocar as nádegas de Jared, abrindo-as e colocando a língua entre elas. Ele apenas pôde ouvir o moreno alto gemer e remexer-se devagar enquanto a língua do outro passeava pela entrada dele, lubrificando-o.

Jensen se desfez das próprias calças e passou a se masturbar com força, estava excitado com tudo, especialmente com os testículos de Jared tocando em seu queixo.

- Anda logo. – Jared dizia entre gemidos, com a respiração pesada. – É a sua vez... – Ele sorriu de canto no final da frase, claramente se referindo ao parque de diversões.

Jensen nem pensou duas vezes, posicionou-se na cama, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas de Jared e, devagar, começou a introduzir seu membro entre as nádegas do publicitário. Jared gemeu alto, Jensen não estava sendo muito cuidadoso, afinal Jared não havia sido com ele, por certo não estava querendo nada muito manso de qualquer forma.

Ele ficou parado dentro do outro, apenas beijando suas costas até que pudesse se movimentar sem que Jared sentisse dor. Ele esperou um sinal do outro e, quando Jared começou a movimentar seus quadris contra os dele, ele entendeu o que ele queria.

- Shh... calma. – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido dele. Jared apenas sorriu de canto sentindo a respiração de Jensen na sua nuca.

Jensen percebeu que Jared estava muito excitado quando pegou no membro dele e passou a masturbá-lo devagar. Padalecki estava em êxtase. Fechou os olhos e gemia de um jeito que Jensen nunca pensou que ouviria do moreno. Com a outra mão livre, ele segurou na cintura do publicitário e passou na investir dentro dele. Estocadas fortes, mas devagar. Ele estava gostando de ouvir Jared quase gritar quando ele enfiava seu membro completamente dentro dele.

Jensen começou a acelerar os movimentos, especialmente porque Jared parecia pedir cada vez mais pela forma com que se empurrava conta o loiro. O fotógrafo não deixava de se surpreende com a forma como Jared estava gostando de ser fodido.

O fotógrafo tentava segurar o máximo que podia e sentia que Jared fazia o mesmo. Não queriam parar de sentir aquilo, não queriam que acabasse. O que era um esforço grande, já que o suor que começava a escorrer pelas costas de Jared fez Jensen fechar os olhos e não olhar, porque tinha certeza que iria gozar. Ele apenas sentiu com as mãos as costas molhadas do outro.

- Jared...

- Não, não ainda... – Jared ergueu-se e ficou de joelhos como Jensen na cama.

O loiro diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas e apenas ouvia Jared respirar com pressa, pesado, passando uma das mãos em seu próprio membro junto com a de Jensen, ditando o ritmo. Jensen beijava os ombros do publicitário com mais calma, até que tirou seu membro de dentro de Jared.

O publicitário virou-se de frente e deitou novamente na cama. Jensen posicionou-se entre as pernas do moreno, deitando seu corpo em cima do dele e sem demora introduziu novamente seu mastro agora ainda mais duro dentro do outro.

- Quero que você goze olhando pra mim. – Foram as palavras de Jared quando cravou os olhos dos de Jensen e ambos contemplavam ambas as expressões faciais de prazer extremo.

Jensen passou uma das pernas de Padalecki por cima de seu ombro e passou a beijá-lo novamente, com mais calma dessa vez, sugando sua língua e apenas ouvindo os gemidos baixinhos do moreno. Ele aumentou o ritmo e Jared não estava mais aguentando também.

- Goza pra mim. – Jensen pediu quando soltou-se da boca do publicitário e fixou os olhos nos dele.

Não precisou nem pedir duas vezes e nem Jensen mudar nenhuma vírgula do que estava fazendo. Jared gozou enquanto Jensen segurava em seu membro e se colocava inteiro dentro dele.

Não demorou nada para que Ackles também chegasse ao ápice e explodiu dentro de Padalecki. Ainda ficaram nesses carinhos íntimos até se acalmarem. O que demorou relativamente. Não conseguiam falar quase nada.

- Não vá viajar. – Jared disse baixinho, num sussurro.

- Eu preciso. – Foi a resposta curta e direta do fotógrafo.

- Por que?

- Você sabe porque.

- Não sei...

- Jay...

- Jen...

- Por favor...

- Me deixe entender...

- Vou voltar. Vou voltar pra você. – Jensen fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Eu vou _por_ você. Precisamos deixar essa poeira baixar...

- Não quero insistir. – Jared disse enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Ackles, que ainda estava em cima dele, e apenas se olhavam nos olhos. – Não quero ser egoísta, mas não queria que fosse...

- Eu te amo. – Jensen sorriu, roçou seu nariz no de Jared que apenas sorriu calmo em resposta.

- Eu não vou desistir de você. – Foi a última frase consciente de Padalecki. Ele fechou os olhos e puxou Jensen para um abraço.

Jensen deitou a cabeça no ombro de Jared, retribuindo o abraço e logo pegaram no sono.

_**And if I learned anything at all it was to**_

(E se eu aprendi algo foi que)

_**Never give in**_

(Nunca desista)

'_**C**__**ause I see all my dreams laid out in front of me**_

(Porque vejo meus sonhos caírem na minha frente)

_**And for once, it doesn't seem so tough**_

(E por uma vez, não pareceu tão difícil).

_**N**__**o it doesn't seem so tough**_

(Não pareceu tão difícil)


	14. We have to talk

_**I've been alone with you inside my mind**_

_(Eu tenho estado sozinho com você na minha mente)_

_**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**_

_(E nos meus sonhos eu beijei seus lábios mil vezes)_

_**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**_

_(Às vezes eu vejo você passar pela minha porta)_

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**_

_(Olá, sou eu que você procura?)_

O relógio de Jared despertou pontualmente às sete da manhã. Ele revirou-se na cama desligando o despertador e viu que Jensen se remexeu de leve ao seu lado. Ele ficou parado no seu lado da cama, apenas olhando Jensen, devagar, lentamente e com calma, acordar. Jared sorriu e descobriu que nada no mundo era melhor do que acordar com aquele loiro ao seu lado.

Jensen virou-se para o lado onde Jared estava e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com aquele moreno com os cabelos bagunçados o encarando com um sorriso leve e tranquilo. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que era o melhor e único bom dia que ele precisava.

- Ei... – Jensen devolveu o sorrio.

- Ei. – Jared beijou os lábios bonitos de Jensen de um jeito preguiçoso.

Ficaram apenas alguns segundos olhando nos olhos um do outro e, se não tivessem ouvido risadas vindas da cozinha, podiam ficar na cama o dia inteiro e nem se dariam conta.

- Juliette e Megan? – Jensen riu ao reconhecer as sonoras risadas femininas.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã antes que Juliette invada o quarto... – Jared riu enquanto levantava-se da cama e vestia suas roupas.

Jensen fez o mesmo e riu quando olhou sua própria camisa sem absolutamente nenhum botão. Ele olhou Jared que preparava-se para entrar no banheiro, vestindo apenas uma boxer.

- Foi mal. – Jared riu olhando a camisa nas mãos de Jensen. – Pegue o que quiser no meu closet, certo? – O moreno só ouviu Jensen gargalhar e entrou no banheiro preparando um banho rápido.

Jensen riu ainda mais quando abriu o closet de Jared. Ele achou que o moreno precisaria de duas vidas para vestir todas.

**x.x.x**

A mesa de café da manhã na casa de Josh e Allison estava cheia das coisas que Logan mais gostava. Mas o menino não parecia ter acordado muito disposto. Ele comeu seu cereal depois da mãe insistir um pouco e não desgrudou de seu carro do Batman.

- Logan, você quer sanduíche pro seu lanche? Ou prefere fruta? – Allison perguntou enquanto tirava a tigela de cereal de Logan da mesa.

O menino esfregou os olhos ainda com um pouco de sono e não parou de passear seu carro pela borda da mesa. Não respondeu a mãe. Fez um bico com a boca ficando muitíssimo parecido com seu tio.

- Logan, sua mãe te fez uma pergunta. – Josh terminava seu café e encarava o filho disperso.

- Papai, podemos ir para Los Angeles para se despedir do tio Jensen? – Ele perguntou olhando o pai, esperançoso que dissesse sim.

- Filho, você tem escola, tem seu baseball e sua mãe está esperando seu irmãozinho... – Josh parecia explicar pacientemente para o menino. – Não podemos ficar viajando demais, certo?

- Mas papai... – Ele insistiu, mas Josh logo o interrompeu.

- Anda, filho, está na hora da sua escolinha... – O professor levantou-se da cadeira dando um beijo na testa do filho e, em seguida, deu um beijo de despedida na esposa.

- Qualquer coisa, ligue pra mim tá bem? – Ele disse à Allison que respondeu apenas concordando com a cabeça enquanto marido alisava sua barriga com um sorriso enorme.

Logan conformado pegou sua mochila pequena e o lanche que sua mãe havia preparado. Na dúvida, pôs uma maçã e um sanduíche. Ele pegou seu carrinho de brinquedo e pôs embaixo do braço e andou rumo à saída da cozinha.

- Não vai me dar um beijo, filho? – Allison tentou animar o menino que agora sim é que parecia realmente triste. – E nem no seu irmãozinho.

Ele parou na porta e voltou até onde sua mãe estava. Ela abaixou-se e recebeu um beijo do menino no rosto, logo depois ele beijou a barriga saliente de Allison.

- Tchau, Lincoln. – Ele falou baixinho, como se quisesse que apenas o irmão ouvisse. – E, por favor, nasce logo tá? Assim o titio Jensen vem nos visitar.

Allison sorriu triste e o menino correu para a porta novamente, saindo com pressa já que seu pai estava buzinando.

Certo, Allison amava muito Josh, realmente. Ele não era perfeito, assim como o restante dos homens do mundo, mas era relativamente um bom pai e sempre fora um excelente marido. Era inteligente, educado e sempre a respeitou muito, até mesmo nas vezes em que pensavam diferente. Estava sempre por perto quando Logan precisava e era esforçado. O problema era mesmo seus problemas familiares em relação à sexualidade de Jensen. Ela não entendia porque faziam tanto caso com isso na família dele. Sabia que Josh apenas se dava bem com Jensen na medida do possível porque preferia acreditar que o fato de seu irmão ser gay não existia.

Ela pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa da sogra.

**x.x.x**

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_(Eu posso ver nos seus olhos)_

_**I can see it in your smile**_

_(Eu posso ver no seu sorriso)_

_**Yo**__**u're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide**_

_(Você é tudo que eu sempre quis e meus braços estão abertos)_

Jared saiu do quarto após o banho junto com Jensen e chegaram à cozinha. A mesa estava posta com café, suco, pães, bolos e cereal. Megan parecia ter achado tudo sem maiores problemas na enorme cozinha que Jared tinha em seu apartamento. Juliette parecia distraída com algum desenho que passava na TV e comia um pedaço de bolo com suco de laranja.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Jared comentou com a irmã sorrindo, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia! – Ela respondeu animada. Vestia um terno cinza e tinha os cabelos presos num coque. – Essa cozinha é o máximo, mano, sério. – Ela olhava ao redor enquanto dizia.

- É, eu sei. – Jared riu enquanto ia até onde Juliette estava, parecia que ela ainda não o tinha visto. Era o Bob Esponja, ele entendia.

- E bom dia pra você também! – Megan riu ao ver Jensen um pouco sem graça por ter dado tão na cara que dormiu ali.

- Bom dia, Megan. – Ele sorriu retribuindo o abraço que ela lhe dava. – Ficou tarde ontem e eu acabei meio que...

- Ah eu não acredito que está se justificando. – Ela riu alto do jeito adolescente de Jensen, como se tivesse dando uma desculpa por dormir na casa da namorada. – Além disso, somos cunhados agora, espero te ver com mais frequência. – Ela sorriu oferecendo café a ele.

- Obrigado. – Ele pegou a xícara das mãos da moça. – Eu vou viajar amanhã, mas... Quando eu voltar...

- É mesmo, tem sua viagem. – Ela soou indiferente, desacreditava. – Viena, certo?

- É. – Ele respondeu tomando um gole de café. – Espero esse curso desde a faculdade.

- Hm. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e parecia esconder o riso.

- O que foi? – Ele percebeu que ela parecia não o levar a sério. – Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – Ele riu passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Não, não! – Ela riu e sentou-se em um lugar da mesa. – É só que... – Ela fez uma pausa e olhou na sala Jared sentado no chão com Juliette, olhando alguns desenhos que ela havia feito e mostrava pra ele. – Olha, deixa pra lá, não quero me meter, Jensen.

Jensen riu e ocupou um lugar a mesa de frente pra ela. Pegou um pedaço de pão com manteiga e olhou curioso para a moça.

- Somos cunhados. – Ele riu e ela também. – Pode opinar, é sério.

Ela pensou por um segundo e serviu-se de mais café. Ela assumiu uma postura um pouco mais séria e encarou Jensen do jeito mais compreensivo que podia. Jensen, por sua vez, percebeu que eram todos os Padalecki que tinham aquele olha invasivo e não apenas Jared. Ela não se parecia em nada com Jared, fora a altura – ela era alta pra uma mulher – mas o jeito de olhar era idêntico.

- Tenho a impressão que você não está nem aí pra esse curso. – Ela foi direta e Jensen arregalou os olhos com tamanha sinceridade.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que está fazendo essa viagem por razões erradas. – Ela continuou tranquila enquanto pegava uma fruta em cima da mesa e começava a descascar. – Não quer viajar porque é importante pra você se aperfeiçoar e se aprimorar. Até porque, pela conversa que tivemos ontem, você é um ótimo fotógrafo e pintor. Tem sua clientela, seu trabalho... Eu entendo que, uma vez que começamos a estudar, não devemos parar no tempo, mas nesse caso...

- Não entendo onde quer chegar... – Jensen estava realmente um pouco confuso.

Ela parou tudo que estava fazendo e, novamente, olhou para Jensen com aquele olhar. Jensen percebeu que, se tinha uma coisa que Megan era sem dúvidas, era sincera.

- Você só está querendo um tempo para si, Jensen. Sei dos problemas com sua família, Jared me contou... – Ela concluiu e ele baixou os olhos, um pouco constrangido. – E só está querendo viajar pra fugir de seus problemas e, Jen, sério... – Ela sorriu como se explicasse algo para uma criança. – Quando você voltar, os problemas vão continuar aqui, eles não vão desaparecer.

- Eu sei disso... – Jensen respondeu, mas não, não tinha parado pra pensar nisso.

- Acho que você deveria ficar. – Ela continuou direta. – Resolva o que tem pra resolver aqui. Esse curso não é crucial pra você. Terá outros Jensen, mas...

- Mas...? – Ele realmente queria ouvir o resto.

- Jared te ama. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Isso está na cara. Mas vocês não terão paz de espírito até enfrentarem isso.

_**'Cause you know just what to say**_

_(Você sabe o que dizer)_

_**And you know just what to do**_

_(E você sabe o que fazer)_

_**And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...**_

_(E eu quero tanto te dizer, eu te amo...)_

- Tio Jensen, tio Jensen! – Juliette surgiu correndo na cozinha em direção ao loiro, estendendo os braços pra que ele a pegasse no colo.

- Oi, minha bailarina! – Ele sorriu aberto ao ver a menina e a pegou no colo.

- Quando você chegou? – Ela perguntou um pouco surpresa. – Não vi você bater na porta!

- Juliette... – Jared interrompeu a conversa ao ver que Jensen não sabia o que responder. – Já está pronta?

- Já! – Ela respondeu descendo do colo de Jensen.

- Pegue seu lanche e vamos, tudo bem? – Jared disse sorrindo enquanto a menina corria na direção de Megan pra pegar uma fruta e suco.

- Ta bem, titio. – Megan subiu no colo de Megan. Que a levou de volta pra sala com sua lancheira pronta.

Jared deu alguns passos na direção de Jensen e pegou nas mãos do loiro. Jensen parecia estar um pouco longe naquele momento e o moreno alto percebeu.

- Tudo bem? – O publicitário acariciava as mãos do namorado com os polegares.

- Sim... – Ackles respondeu um pouco incerto. – Quais os planos?

- Vou levar Juliette na escolinha e depois vou pra agência. – Jared respondeu calmo, enquanto pensava em como seu dia seria cheio. – Tenho alguns projetos novos pra apresentar. Você?

- Tenho uma mala pra arrumar e ver do meu passaporte. – Jensen sorriu de canto, de um jeito triste, e não olhava mais nos olhos do outro.

- Jen...

- Vai estar aqui quando eu voltar, não é? – Ackles novamente não queria ouvir Jared tentando impedi-lo, senão ia mesmo acabar ficando.

- É claro que sim. – O publicitário respondeu após um suspiro. – Se quiser, adio tudo e tiro o dia pra ficar com você...

- Não, tudo bem. – Jensen sorriu aberto. – Janta comigo?

- Jantar? – Jared gostou da ideia. – E onde vamos?

- Meu apartamento. – Jensen respondeu empolgado.

- Ótimo! – Jared riu. – Está mais do que na hora mesmo de eu conhecer. Podemos ver um filme, pedir comida chinesa e...

- Pedir? Nada disso! – Jensen interrompeu o namorado. – Sou _eu_ quem vou cozinhar pra você.

- Como é? – Realmente por essa Jared não esperava.

- Jay, por favor né? Saí de casa cedo, tive que aprender a cozinhar, não tinha como ficar comendo só em restaurante... – Jensen explicou rindo. – E modéstia a parte, eu acho que sou bom nisso...

- Veremos... – Jared respondeu rindo e beijou o namorado em seguida.

- Vamos logo, titio! – Juliette falou alto marchando até a porta de saída, ficando na ponta dos pés pra alcançar a maçaneta.

- Calma, Ju! – Megan riu do jeito da menina. – Que tal você ir com a tia Megan? – Ela abaixou-se na altura de Juliette e olhou Jared de longe em seguida. – Que tal, Big Jay?

- Oba! – Juliette gostou da idéia de passar um pouco mais de tempo com a tia. – Então vamos! Tchau titio, tchau tio Jensen! – Ela mesma abriu a porta sozinha e já estava correndo pelo corredor, sequer se deu ao trabalho de esperar o consentimento de Jared.

Megan quase gargalhou enquanto andava na direção de Jared o abraçando.

- Não fazem nem vinte e quatro horas que você veio e Juliette já está igualzinha a você! – Jared riu retribuindo o abraço da irmã. – Está fazendo o que bem entende!

- Ela está certa e você sabe! – Megan riu e agora abraçava Jensen. – E você cuide bem do meu irmão, ok? – Ela falou com jeito, mas falou sério.

- Vou cuidar. – Jensen respondeu firme enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- E de nada por deixar vocês terem um tempo de tomar café da manhã juntos! – Ela disse já de costas para os dois e pondo a bolsa sob o ombro. – Comportem-se! – Ela riu fechando a porta atrás de si e encontrando Juliette ainda tentando alcançar o botão do elevador.

Os dois ficaram mais a vontade na cozinha e, por mais que aquilo voltasse a sua mente o tempo todo, Jared estava feliz mesmo sabendo que logo o fotógrafo viajaria. Passaram aqueles poucos minutos em paz, apenas agindo como o casal feliz que eram.

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**_

_(Eu espero ver a luz do sol nos seus cabelos)_

_**And tell you time and time again how much I care**_

_(E dizer muitas vezes o quanto me importo)_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**_

_(As vezes eu sinto que meu coração vai transbordar)_

_**Hello, I've just got to let you know**_

_(Olá, eu só quero que você saiba)_

**x.x.x**

- Fico tão feliz que tenha vindo, Allison! – Donna Ackles dizia enquanto servia chá e bolo para a nora. – Queria muito saber como estão meus netos! – Ela estava radiante só de olhar a barriga tímida da esposa de Josh.

- Estamos ótimos. – Ela respondeu tranquila. – A senhora sabe que pode nos visitar quando quiser. Quem sabe daqui uns meses, quando eu precisar ficar de licença, estarei em casa todos os dias.

- Eu acho ótimo, até porque os últimos meses são os mais difíceis, não é? – Donna tomou mais um gole de seu chá. – Vai precisar de descanso.

- É verdade! A senhora tem ainda mais experiência que eu! – Allison estava justamente entrando no assunto que queria. – Três gravidez? Não deve ser fácil mesmo!

- Realmente! – Donna respondeu olhando instintivamente o quadro de fotos em que tinha Josh com cerca de dez anos, Jensen por volta dos sete e Mackenzie, com apenas quatro. Ela desviou o olhar em seguida de volta para Allison. – Pena que eles crescem, não é? – Ela brincou.

- Dão mais trabalho, não é? – Allison não achou graça, mas sorriu mesmo assim.

- Mas Logan é um bom menino... – Donna acrescentou olhando agora a foto recente num quadro maior em cima da mesa de centro que mostrava um Logan sorridente.

- Ele é mesmo! Sorte que não puxou ao Josh não é? – Allison riu, ligeiramente irônica. – Ele deu bastante trabalho não é?

- Sim, isso é verdade! Josh era realmente uma criança muito mimada, eu reconheço. – Donna respondeu sincera.

- É o primeiro, a gente entende. – Allison sorriu de canto tomando um gole de seu chá. – Mas Logan é exatamente como Jensen. – Dessa vez ela fez de propósito mesmo e Donna percebeu, fechando a cara em seguida.

- Eu espero que não. – Donna Ackles foi rude.

- E se for? – Allison pôs sua xícara em cima da mesa e tentou ponderar o tom desafiador. – A senhora vai também desprezá-lo como faz com Jensen? – Ela sorriu irônica agora.

Donna a encarava incrédula, mal podia acreditar que Allison a estivesse afrontando daquela forma. Mas a nora apenas a encarava com um meio sorriso como quem definitivamente esperava uma resposta.

- Mas de quê está falando? – Donna se mostrou ofendida. – Jensen se afastou de nós todos. Disse a ele que havia maneiras de resolver seu problema!

- Não tem nada de errado com Jensen, sogra. – Allison respondeu firme, finalmente o assunto que ela queria havia surgido. – Ele é um grande profissional, um ótimo tio para Logan, um bom irmão para Josh e Mackenzie... – Ela fez uma pausa e via encarava o olhar ainda incrédulo da sogra. – Então me diga, Donna, qual é o problema que Jensen precisa resolver?

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! – Ela respondeu um pouco exaltada. – Ele é... – Ela engoliu a seco e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, o mesmo tom de loiro de Jensen.

- A senhora não consegue nem dizer, não é mesmo? – Allison quase sussurrava, agora era ela quem não acreditava.

- Deus...

- Não me venha dom Deus. – Ela interrompeu a sogra. – Quem sabe a senhora possa me informar o que Deus diz a respeito de mães que desprezam seus filhos?

_**'Cause I wonder where you are**_

_(Porque me pergunto onde você está)_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_(E me pergunto o que você faz)_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?**_

_(Se está em algum lugar se sentindo sozinho, ou tem alguém te amando?)_

- E não desprezo Jensen, foi ele quem se afastou dessa família! Ele sequer liga pra casa!

- E a senhora não parou pra pensar no por que? – Allison pôs uma das mãos sob sua barriga e tentou se acalmar. Às vezes ela esquecia que tinha que manter o controle. – Jensen praticamente foi escorraçado dessa família. – Ela falava baixo, mas com verdade. Donna não encarava mais a nora. – A senhora dizendo a ele o tempo todo que ele não era normal. Entendo que você tem seu Deus, sogra, sua criação, mas até mesmo Roger foi capaz de pedir a Jensen que ficasse, pois não queria separar a família.

- Não tem o direito de falar desse jeito! – Donna tentou se manter séria, mas agora ela sentia que realmente alguém estava falando o que ela não queria ouvir. – Você não sabe como é!

- Ah eu sei! – Allison mal acreditava no que estava dizendo, mas estava na hora de alguém ter coragem. – Eu também sou mãe, Donna. E mais do que isso, sou mãe dos seus netos! Deveria se preocupar com eles tanto quanto eu! Logan está sofrendo porque Jensen vai viajar e eu não vou cruzar meus braços e assistir. – Allison nem percebeu mas quase cerrou os dentes.

- Logan é muito pequeno pra entender! – Donna se defendeu.

- Ah ele entende! – Allison sorriu sincera. – Ele entende muito bem sim, a senhora nem imagina o quanto!

Donna calou-se por um momento. Voltou a olhar a foto dos três filhos pequenos e parece dar-se por vencida. Durante todos aqueles anos, ninguém tinha afrontado ela em nenhum assunto. Nem seu marido, nem nenhum de seus filhos. Todos eram muito submissos a ela e Jensen não tinha como lutar com aquilo sozinho. Allison assistiu de braços cruzados na época. Era recém casada e não queria se sentir uma intrusa na família.

Nada como filhos pra mudar certas ideias e promover certas atitudes.

- Jensen vai ficar fora por seis meses. – Allison recomeçou agora mais calma. – Como acha que isso vai ser pra Logan? Que é apegado a ele e passa todos os finais de semana com o tio? Como vou lidar com isso, sogra? A senhora pode me dizer?

- Ele é uma criança, Allison, pelo amor de Deus! Qualquer coisa que você disser a ele, ele vai acatar.

- É assim que criou seus filhos? – Allison voltou a desafiar. – Olha, sogra, não quero lhe faltar com respeito, certo? Só acho que a senhora tinha que priorizar a união da família, aceitar seu filho venha ele como vier. – Allison pode ver que finalmente Donna havia saído da defensiva. – Jensen precisa de todos nós e quero que Logan continue a conviver com ele e tenho certeza que Lincoln terá muito orgulho de seu tio.

Donna não sabia o que responder, apenas tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quando ela respirou fundo, Allison pode ver que era quase como se a sogra tivesse tirado um peso de anos das costas.

- Ele tem alguém, não é? – Ela perguntou baixinho, como se falasse da vida de um completo estranho.

- Tem sim. – Allison sorriu ao lembrar-se de Jared. – E é um bom homem. Tenho certeza que a senhora o aprovaria.

- Quem é ele? – Donna Ackles parecia agora realmente interessada.

- Se chama Jared, é um publicitário famoso em Los Angeles. – Allison sorria aberto agora. Estava realmente feliz só de lembrar o quanto Jensen parecia apaixonado. – E ele tem uma filha... Sobrinha na verdade, mas desde que o irmão faleceu, a guarda da menina é dele.

Donna agora encarou a nora e limpava as lágrimas que correram imperceptíveis. Ela tinha os olhos iguais os de Jensen e, pela primeira vez, Allison percebeu que Jensen era o mais parecido com ela de todos os filhos.

- E adivinha só! – Allison riu antes de continuar. – Ela é namorada de Logan! – Ela concluiu e ambas riram. – Se chama Juliette e é uma graça de menina.

- E como ele está? – Donna não encarou Allison.

- Jensen? Está ótimo... – A morena respondeu. – Está trabalhando e parece que tem um projeto com Jared pra a academia de balé de Juliette...

- A menina faz balé é? – Donna ficou empolgada.

- Sim! – Allison riu. – Ela é uma graça! Adora o Jensen...

Donna sorriu de canto e, pela primeira, teve uma conversa verdadeira com Allison. Conversa essa que, no fundo, Allison achava que Josh deveria ter tido, ou Mackenzie. Mas nunca era tarde. E netos era algo que compravam qualquer avó.

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

_(Diga-me como ganhar seu coração)_

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

_(Eu ainda não descobri a maneira)_

_**But let me start by saying ... **__**I love you**_

_(Mas me deixe começar dizendo… __Eu te amo)_


	15. Surprise, surprise!

**Another summer day**

_(Outro dia de verão)_

**Has come and gone away**

_(Vem e vai)_

**In Paris and Rome**

_(Em Paris e Roma)_

**But I wanna go home**

_(Mas eu quero ir pra casa)_

Jared achou que poderia casar-se com Jensen apenas para que ele cozinhasse sempre. Se tinha algo em que ele era tão bom quanto fotografia, era cozinhar. O loiro havia feito um strogonoff que faria qualquer um comer rezando, com arroz branco e salada. De sobremesa um mousse de chocolate.

Os dois estavam na sala apenas trocando beijos e carinhos, aproveitando o máximo de tempo que tinham. Já passava das nove da noite quando o telefone da casa de Jensen tocou. O loiro pediu licença ao namorado para atender.

- Alô?

_- Ei Jen!_

- Mack! – Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz da irmã do outro lado da linha.

_- Não estava pensando em viajar sem se despedir de sua irmã preferida, não é?_ – Ela riu do outro lado da linha, bancando a ofendida.

- Claro que não. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo. – Mas achei que não precisaria ligar, afinal, vocês me deixariam no aeroporto, não é?

_- Achei que quisesse apenas que Jared fizesse isso._..

- Meu Deus que ciúmes! – Jensen gargalhou. – Para com isso!

_- Certo, certo... iremos todos._ – Ela respondeu tranquila. Tinha ciúmes mesmo, mas nada que fosse além do normal.

- Tudo bem então! – Ele respondeu animado, já feliz por saber que poderia ver a irmã no dia do embarque.

_- Cuide-se, irmão..._

- Você também, irmãzinha.

Após a despedida carinhosa de ambos, Jensen desligou o telefone e voltou para os braços de seu amado.

- Quem era? – Jared perguntou após um suspiro, entrelaçando os braços de Jensen sob seu corpo.

- Mackenzie. – O loiro respondeu enquanto beijava os cabelos do outro. – Se importa se ela for no aeroporto amanhã?

- Claro que não, Jen... – Padalecki respondeu com um sorriso. – Acho ótimo até.

Jensen calou-se por um momento. Parecia que finalmente havia se dado conta da loucura que estava por fazer. Atravessar o oceano, de um dia para outro, para um curso que, como havia bem dito Megan, ele não estava com tanta vontade como parecia. Pelo jeito com o qual ele respirou fundo, Jared percebeu que havia algo errado.

- O que foi, meu amor? – Ele disse virando-se para o fotógrafo e olhando para ele quando perguntou.

- Eu não sei, Jare... – Jensen respondia claramente num tom inseguro. – Estou com um pouco de medo...

- É o sonho da sua vida, Jensen. – Jared tentou sorrir, para animá-lo, mas era bem óbvio que estava morrendo de vontade de pedir que ele ficasse.

- Eu sei. – Jensen tentava dizer pra si mesmo que era o sonho de sua vida mesmo. – Eu só estou inseguro porque a viagem é já amanhã, é normal isso, não é?

- Lógico. – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos do namorado. – Fique tranquilo, certo? Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai aproveitar muito e, bem, não é pra sempre não é?

- É. Não é pra sempre. – Jensen beijou apaixonadamente os lábios do moreno alto. – Obrigado por ser assim.

- Não me agradeça, quero o melhor pra você. – Jared disse sincero, mesmo sabendo que o melhor para Jensen é que ele ficasse ali, ao seu lado. O problema é que, pensando assim, ele se achava egoísta. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Jay... – O primeiro sorriso mais calmo de Jensen e Jared voltou a beijá-lo.

**Maybe surrounded by**

_(Talvez cercado por)_

**A million people I**

_(Um milhão de pessoas, eu)_

**Still feel all alone**

_(Me sinto completamente sozinho)_

**I just wanna go home**

_(Eu só quero ir pra casa)_

**Oh, I miss you, you know**

_(Sinto sua falta, você sabe)_

**x.x.x.x**

- Certo, agora você enlouqueceu a mamãe! – Josh mal podia acredita na história que Allison acabara de contar. Ele havia ido para a casa da mãe assim que a esposa comunicou que estava lá e Donna havia tomado uma decisão importante.

- EnloquecI? – Alisson permanecia calma. – Muito pelo contrário! Acho que consegui por um juízo na cabeça dela!

- Ir para o quarto fazer as malas para ir a Los Angeles impedir Jensen de viajar é ter algum juízo agora? – Josh achava que ele era o único são numa sala de loucos. – Onde? No seu planeta?

- Eu estou grávida, não fale assim comigo! – Ela falou um pouco mais alto usando novamente a gravidez como forma de chantagem. Claro que não era de maldade.

O marido suspirou e procurava se acalmar. Falava mais baixo e até de uma maneira mais carinhosa.

- Por que não deixam Jensen fazer o que achar que deve? Ele já é bem grandinho, Ali!

- É, ele é, vocês dessa família é que parece que não são! – Ela revidou no mesmo tom, tentando fazer o marido compreender. – Que tipo de irmão você tem sido para ele, Josh? Apenas coloque a mão na consciência por alguns minutos!

- Como pode me perguntar uma coisa dessas depois de, durante todos esses anos, eu confiar o que tenho de mais valioso na minha vida, que é meu filho, nas mãos dele? – Josh estaca quase ofendido.

- Não, não coloque Logan no meio disso! – Allison imediatamente interrompeu. – É da sua relação com seu irmão que estamos falando e não da de Logan com ele! Já parou pra pensar que você nunca o defendeu, Josh? Nem da sua mãe, nem o apoiou quando ele disse que faculdade gostaria de cursar ou com que pessoas gostaria de se relacionar? Você praticamente virou amigo de infância de Jared quando o conheceu e, quando se deu conta do que ele era para Jensen, não apenas o desmereceu como, mais uma vez, não soube dar apoio a seu irmão!

Josh não tinha argumentos para rebater aquilo e simplesmente se calou. Eram como pedradas sendo jogadas, as quais ele não consegui se desviar, como se servissem pra que ele acordasse para uma realidade a qual passou a maior parte do tempo desacordado.

- Como pode ser possível que apenas eu veja essas coisas? – Allison dessa vez falou mais pra si mesma do que para o marido.

- Eu não sei porque você está tocando nesse assunto...

- Pois o que me surpreende é você não notar que 'a coisa mais valiosa da sua vida' está sofrendo por estar longe do tio e especialmente agora que ficará longe dele! – Ela rebateu mais uma vez. – Quando eu ganhar o Lincoln, quero que Jensen esteja lá e acabou!

- Allison!

- A condição para você estar lá é que Jensen também esteja.

- Mas... Allison, você enlouqueceu?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas o encarou com certeza nos olhos e cruzou os braços. Ele sabia que nem adiantaria tentar negociar com uma mulher grávida e, por causa disso, nem queria estressá-la pra que não chegasse ao ponto de passar mal.

- Estou pronta. – Donna voltou a sala com uma mala de viagem pronta. – Ah, oi filho.

- Mãe, a senhora...

- Sim, eu tenho certeza, Joshua. – Ela interrompeu seu primogênito. – E acho bom ter a decência de vir junto e acompanhar a sua mulher. Estamos perdendo tempo!

Allison sorriu satisfeita para o marido, como se tivesse vencido a maior de suas batalhas. O professor não tinha mais como revidar, era uma guerra completamente perdida e apenas se rendeu ao que parecia loucura pra ele.

- Vamos buscar Logan. – Ele disse andando até a saída da casa acompanhado de sua mãe e sua esposa.

- E seu pai. – Acrescentou Donna.

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**

_(E eu mantenho todas as cartas que te escrevi)_

**Each one a line or two**

_(Apenas uma linha ou duas)_

"**I'm fine baby, how are you?"**

_("Estou bem, amor, como você está?")_

**x.x.x.x**

Na manhã seguinte, Jared foi pra casa buscar Juliette para então irem com Jensen ao aeroporto. Ele tinha tudo preparado para sair perto da hora do almoço, o horário que havia combinado com Jensen de irem ao aeroporto, quando Megan e Mackenzie apareceram conversando animadas pela porta do apartamento do moreno alto.

- Jay, o apartamento é incrível! – Megan dizia andando na direção do irmão, que parecia apressado.

- Olá, Jared. – Mackenzie cumprimentou o cunhado.

- Que bom! – Jared respondeu enquanto andava até o quarto de Juliette para pegar a menina para saírem. – Mas depois vocês duas me contam tudo. Preciso ir ao aeroporto com Jensen...

- Sim, nós também iremos. – Mackenzie disse e Megan concordou com a cabeça.

- Ah, ok então. – Ele disse enquanto saía do quarto com Juliette no colo. – Ju, você quer ir no carro com a tia Mackenzie e a tia Megan? Depois nos encontraremos no aeroporto.

- Tudo bem, titio. – A menina desceu do colo do tio e foi ao encontro das duas. – Você vai buscar o tio Jensen?

- Sim. – Jared já encaminhava-se para a saída enquanto respondia. – Seja uma boa menina, certo? Megan, Mack, obrigado!

- Sem problemas. – Megan respondeu sorrindo, vendo que seu irmão ao mesmo tempo que estava ansioso, parecia que realmente não queria ter que fazer aquilo. Ver seu amor partir deveria mesmo ser uma dor muito grande.

**x.x.x.x**

Jensen finalizava algumas malas e verificava os últimos documentos. Ele imaginou aquela viagem muitas vezes quando estava na faculdade e realmente achou que seria um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. Que seria a realização de um sonho e não aquela sensação de estar fazendo a coisa errada que ele sentia.

A campainha da porta o distraiu e ele foi atender. Achou que poderia ser Jared.

- Chegou cedo, amor. – Ele dizia andando pelo corredor antes de abrir a porta. – Achei que só te veria daqui uma hora mais ou menos e... – Ele parou imediatamente de falar quando viu as pessoas paradas a porta de seu apartamento.

- Oi Jen! – Allison foi a primeira a se aproximar de Jen com um sorriso, abraçando-o. O loiro correspondeu, mas sentiu uma onda de pânico ao ver que sua mãe estava ali.

- Oi... – O fotógrafo não estava entendendo nada.

- Tio Jensen! – Do meio de todos, como se tivesse se escondido, surgiu um Logan com um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto, pulando imediatamente no colo do tio, enroscando-se como um animalzinho em perigo.

- Ei, amigão! – Jensen sorriu e segurou o menino em seus braços. Realmente aquilo o confortava e lhe dava muita força. – Que surpresa! – Ele disse a Logan, mas na verdade olhava de canto para Josh, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido ideia dele.

- Oi irmão. – Josh disse enquanto Jensen soltava Logan e o colocava perto da mãe, que já havia entrado no apartamento do cunhado.

- Josh. – Foi a resposta um pouco abalada do fotógrafo. Não guardava mágoas, mas da última vez que haviam se visto pessoalmente, não tinha sido muito agradável.

Antes que Jensen pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, recebera um abraço de seu pai. Roger não precisava falar pra Jensen saber que era quase um pedido de perdão. O loiro retribuiu o sorriso e definitivamente segurou o choro. Não, não ia se dar ao luxo, além disso, seu pai sempre lhe ensinou que homem não chora.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem. – Foram as palavras dele assim que soltou o filho.

Jensen, por outro lado, não conseguiu pensar em absolutamente nada pra dizer. Especialmente porque o momento mais crucial de sua vida, depois de muito tempo, estava olhando nos olhos de sua mãe.

**Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**

_(Eu as enviaria, mas eu sei que não é o suficiente)_

**My words were cold and flat**

_(Minhas palavras eram frias e vazias)_

**And you deserve more than that**

_(E você merece mais do que isso)_

- Oi, filho. – Ela cumprimentou com a voz fraca enquanto entrava no apartamento.

- O que é isso? – Jensen tentou não se comover. Apenas fechou a porta assim que sua mãe passou. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Não seja rude! – Allison brincou. Sabia que Jensen estava apenas confuso.

- Não, não é isso. – Ele apressou-se em responder. – Mas... eu tenho que viajar, vocês todos já sabem disso, não entendo o que...

- Viemos nos despedir de você. – Donna foi quem tomou a palavra. – Somos suas família, Jensen. – Ela realmente foi sincera, mas Jensen apenas franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

- Ok. – Ele respondeu confuso. – É engraçado vocês dizerem isso... – Ele sorriu sem achar graça. – E quando digo "vocês" me refiro a você, pai... Josh e especialmente você, mãe. Queria apenas saber onde estava essa família incrível na minha formatura da faculdade ou no meu primeiro prêmio de fotografia... Os "meus parabéns, Jensen, pelo seu mestrado"... – Ele dizia calmo, mas com muita tristeza na voz. – Agora, de repente, vocês são a... _minha família. _Certo. – Ele concluiu irônico. – Deve ser pegadinha.

- Erramos com você, Jensen, é verdade. – Donna foi quem tomou a palavra emocionada. – Apenas não quero que seja tarde para você nos perdoar.

Jensen não sabia o que dizer e nem como reagir. Havia se acostumado aos ataques da mãe que, quando ela falava algo realmente sincero e em tom de apoio, ele ficava confuso.

- Desculpe também por ser muito tarde. – Josh foi quem falou desta vez, de um jeito tão sincero que Jensen nunca pensou que pudesse ouvir de seu irmão. – Mas esse garoto aqui gosta muito de você e... Quando crianças sentem algo especial por algum adulto, é porque definitivamente eles são pessoas fora do comum...

- É, tio Jensen. – Logan voltou para onde Jensen estava e o abraçou pelas pernas.

Dessa vez, por mais esforço que fizesse, Jensen não conseguiu segurar o choro. Apesar de tudo ser muito repentino e mal explicado, ele sentiu como se seu coração clareasse de toda uma escuridão encoberta por nuvens. Ele abraçou o sobrinho e voltou a segurá-lo em seu colo.

- Bom, então... – Ele começou a dizer enquanto secava as lágrimas. – Acho que podemos ir para o aeroporto.

- Seu... – Donna fez uma pausa antes de continuar. Ela teria que se acostumar com a ideia. – ...namorado vai conosco?

- Vai. – Jensen sorriu de leve ao ver que sua mãe já sabia. – Ele deve estar chegando e... – Antes que Jensen pudesse completar a frase, seu celular tocou. – É, falando nele... Oi Jay... – Ele atendeu a ligação e seu sorriso aumentou.

_- Oi meu amor. Bom ouvir sua voz._

- Bom ouvir a sua também. – Ele falou meio baixo e afastou-se para que pudesse ter mais privacidade na ligação, mas é claro que todos perceberam do que se tratava.

_- Estou no meio do trânsito, Jen._ – Jared tinha uma voz pesarosa._ – Não sei se vai dar tempo de eu passar te buscar... Não quero que se atrase._

- Tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu, olhando de longe seus pais, irmão e cunhada agora circulando a sala olhando algumas fotografias dele. – Minha família está aqui, eles podem me levar... Nos encontramos lá.

_- Sua... família?_ – Obviamente que Jared estranhou a colocação e ficou confuso.

- Sim... – Jensen sorriu mais aberto. – Depois te contarei tudo, você conhecerá a todos...

_- Conhecerei?_ – Jared agora é quem estava sem entender nada. _– Realmente você terá muito para me explicar!_ – Ele riu ouvindo do outro lado a risada de Jensen também.

- Até logo, não demore!

_- Prometo que não chegarei tarde!_

Eles despediram-se rapidamente e logo Jensen voltou a sala para conversar com sua família, enquanto Jared tentava driblar um trânsito caótico na hora do almoço em Los Angeles.

**Another airplane**

_(Outro avião)_

**Another sunny place**

_(Outro lugar ensolarado)_

**I'm lucky, I know**

_(Eu tenho sorte, eu sei)_

**But I wanna go home**

_(Mas eu quero ir pra casa)_

**I've got to go home**

_(Preciso ir pra casa)_


	16. Go Spurs!

_**E quando eu estiver triste**__**  
**__**Simplesmente me abrace**__**  
**__**Quando eu estiver louco**__**  
**__**Subitamente se afaste**__**  
**__**Quando eu estiver fogo**__**  
**__**Suavemente se encaixe**_

Apesar de Jensen ainda estar um pouco desconfiado de tudo, sentia-se aliviado. Sua família estranhamente estava lá e, por mais incrível que fosse toda aquela atitude, ele ainda não sabia o que pensar direito, era muita coisa pra armazenar ao mesmo tempo.

Dividiram os carros até o aeroporto e, chegando no saguão de embarque, Megan estava com Mackenzie e Juliette, enquanto Jensen ia fazer o _check-in_. A irmã caçula de Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ver os próprios pais presentes ali, junto com Josh, Allison e Logan. O menino, é claro, já correu na frente encontrando a "namorada".

- Oi. – Ele disse segurando em uma das mãos dela.

- Oi. – Ela respondeu tímida também segurando a mão do menino.

- Oi Logan! – Mackenzie segurou o riso olhando o sobrinho.

- Oi tia Mack. – Ele falou distraído.

- Não vai me dar um abraço? – Ela brincou fingindo-se de ofendida.

O menino então foi até ela e ela abaixou-se para abraça-lo. Ele olhou Megan ao lado da tia como se esperasse que ela dissesse quem era.

- Eu sou tia da Juliette. – Megan apresentou-se e em seguida ficando na altura do menino também. – Muito prazer, meu nome é Megan. – Ela sorriu estendendo a mão para o menino dando um ar formal a conversa. Ele, é claro, retribuiu o cumprimento se achando muito adulto.

- Eu sou namorado da Juliette e meu nome é Logan Roger Ackles. – Todos riram baixinho do jeito do menino.

- Sabia que você se parece muito com seu tio, Logan Roger Ackles? – Megan brincou chamando o menino pelo nome completo como ele havia se apresentado.

- Sim, todos falam isso. – Ele disse dando de ombros e voltando a ficar perto de Juliette.

Megan levantou-se e suspirou ao ver a família toda de Jensen chegando ali. Ela não sabia dos detalhes, mas pela cara de Mackenzie, realmente algo estava errado.

- Megan... – Mackenzie começou percebendo o olhar confuso da irmã mais nova de Jared. – Esses são meus pais, Roger e Donna... – Mackenzie completou e Megan apertou as mãos de ambos, que sorriram simpáticos. – Meu irmão mais velho Josh e sua esposa, Allison...

- Como vão? Tudo bem? – Megan sorria simpática cumprimentando Josh e Allison agora. – Parabéns! – Ela sorriu aberto ao ver a barriga discreta de Allison.

- Obrigada! – Allison respondeu com um sorriso acariciando a barriga. – Você é...?

- Irmã de Jared. – Megan completou educada. – Acabei de mudar pra Los Angeles, meu escritório está quase pronto...

- Ah você é...? – Josh foi quem quis saber desta vez.

- Arquiteta.

- E onde está seu irmão? – Donna foi quem perguntou agora, para pânico total de Mackenzie.

- Mãe... – Mackenzie interrompeu antes que Megan pudesse responder. – O que exatamente... vocês estão fazendo aqui com... Jensen? – Ela tentou soar o menos esquisito possível, mas era impossível.

- Longa história... – Josh respondeu revirando os olhos e suspirando. – Mas estamos aqui e depois explicamos... – Óbvio que ele não queria tratar de problemas de família em pleno aeroporto na frente das crianças e de Megan.

- Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta... – Megan recomeçou tentando aliviar o clima. – Jared já deve estar chegando, não sei porque ele está demorando... – Ela checou o relógio novamente.

Nem precisaram esperar que Jensen voltasse do check-in, só pela correria de Logan e Juliette indo ao encontro dele no caminho, perceberam que ele se aproximava. Uma festa de "tio Jensen, tio Jensen" cercou o aeroporto. Ele abaixou-se para abraçar os dois e, sorrindo bastante, foi ao encontro de todos.

- Tudo pronto? – Roger perguntou batendo no ombro do filho.

- Tudo. – Ele respondeu não muito animado, segurando Logan no colo. – Jared não chegou ainda? – Ele também estava estranhando a demora.

- Também estou preocupada, cunhado. – Megan abraçou Jensen sorrindo e todos trocaram olhares pelo "cunhado". Jensen fingiu que não notou nada. – O celular dele só dá desligado.

- Ele já deve estar chegando. – Mackenzie tentou tranquilizar a todos, mas Jensen já olhava novamente para o relógio apreensivo. Logo seria seu embarque.

**x.x.x.x**

_**E quando eu estiver bobo**__**  
**__**Sutilmente disfarce**__**  
**__**Mas quando eu estiver morto**__**  
**__**Suplico que não me mate, não**__**  
**__**Dentro de ti, dentro de ti**_

Jared nunca se irritava, sempre tentava resolver tudo na maior tranquilidade possível. Mas aquele trânsito todo estava começando a leva-lo a loucura. Ele esmurrava o volante do carro e não via saída próxima. Seu celular sem bateria e o tempo ameaçando cair em dilúvio.

Já passava de uma hora e ele sabia que Jensen iria embarcar logo e, de nenhuma maneira iria deixar entrar naquele avião sem se despedir dele...

Aquela fila de carros parados estava realmente fazendo com que Jared tivesse vontade de abandonar o carro ali mesmo e andar a pé. Mas ae deu-se conta de que demoraria bem mais, Apesar de lhe parecer uma solução idiota, ele pensou em outra estratégia.

Ele resolver dar uma olhada nas outras ruas pra ver se também tinha engarrafamento. Ele saiu do carro, trancou e andou algumas quadras a frente em busca de algum taxi que pudesse seguir por outro caminho. Aquele trânsito do centro parecia mesmo que não andaria tão cedo e, agora, ele havia descoberto o motivo: um acidente de carro logo a frente estava impedindo a passagem dos carros.

Assim que chegou na rua de trás, paralela ao engarrafamento viu que passavam alguns taxis na direção contrária de onde ele estava indo, mas não importava, tentou parar dois ou três mas estavam ocupados. Na quarta tentativa, um deles parou.

- Pro aeroporto. – Jared falou um pouco ofegante para o motorista. – Sabe quanto tempo levaremos?

O motorista olhou no relógio e pensou por um segundo antes de responder.

- Provavelmente uma hora.

- Cara, eu preciso chegar antes.

- Impossível, senhor. – O taxista respondeu sincero. – Vou ter que dar a volta e estamos longe por esse caminho, até porque no centro há um engarrafamento monstruoso.

- Eu sei, deixei meu carro lá. – Jared respondeu indiferente enquanto pegava o celular do bolso novamente tenta ligar, buscando qualquer resquício de bateria. Sem sucesso.

- O senhor o que? – O taxista não acreditou que o cliente realmente deixou o carro no meio do trânsito, abandonado.

- Senhor, por favor... – Jared recomeçou. – Vá o mais rápido que puder.

- Está com medo de perder o vôo?

- Não... – Respondeu Jared enquanto o motorista manobrava o carro pela rua o mais rápido que podia. – Uma pessoa vai viajar e eu não posso ficar sem me despedir... – Ele concluiu triste.

- Pelo que estou percebendo não é uma pessoa qualquer...

- Não, não é. – O publicitário suspirou.

- Mas... – O taxista pensou antes de continuar. – Isso é engraçado até.

- O que?

- Essas coisas de viagens... É o amor da sua vida?

- Sem dúvidas. – O moreno alto respondeu seguro.

- E por que você não viaja também?

- Não posso. – Padalecki sorriu triste. – Trabalho e tenho uma menina de quatro anos pra cuidar...

O motorista assentiu com a cabeça, compreensivo. Fez-se silêncio no carro.

- Bom... – O motorista começou a falar, mas fez uma pausa pensando se não estava sendo muito invasivo. – Deve ser uma viagem importante, não é?

- Sim. – Jared respondeu um pouco alheio. – Eu acho que sim...

- Imagino que seja... Eu acho que não deixaria minha mulher... – O motorista sorriu triste ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Por que? – Jared perguntou curioso. – Quer dizer, se ela te ama de verdade, voltaria não é? Não é como se ela fosse arrumar outra pessoa, precisamos confiar se a pessoa fala que nos ama, certo? – O publicitário na verdade falava mais para si mesmo do que para o motorista.

- Não, não é disso que se trata. – Simplesmente não conseguiria ficar longe dela... E sofreria ao saber que ela também sente a minha falta.

Jared ouviu e ficou em silêncio. Ele checou o relógio mais uma vez e rezava para que não fosse tarde demais.

**x.x.x.x**

_**Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim**__**  
**__**Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti**__**  
**_

- Jen... – Mackenzie aproximou-se do irmão após a narração do aeroporto avisar que era a última chamada para seu vôo. – Eu sei que não quer, mas...

- Ei sei. – O loiro respondeu triste, sem tirar os olhos da porta de entrada do aeroporto. – É que eu realmente não queria ir sem...

- Sinto muito, Jen. – Megan aproximou-se agora do cunhado. – Mas tenho certeza que a culpa não é dele...

- Sim, eu sei. – Jensen respirou fundo e abaixou-se na direção de Logan que imediatamente o abraçou.

- Vou sentir sua falta, tio. Não demore pra voltar.

- Prometo que não demorarei. – Ele sorriu segurando as lágrimas enquanto retribuía o abraço do sobrinho.

E assim Jensen seguiu abraçando todos antes de ir. Mackenzie e Allison logo começaram a chorar e Donna também. Apesar dela ter vontade de pedir que o filho ficasse, não se achava no direito de fazê-lo. Roger e Josh ajudaram Jensen com a bagagem enquanto ele se dirigia para o embarque. Juliette, do colo de Megan, acenava para Jensen até que ele entrasse na fila de embarque internacional.

**x.x.x.x**

Depois de cerca de quarenta minutos, Jared chegou ao aeroporto finalmente. Ele pagou o taxista e o agradeceu e literalmente correu para o lobby de entrada. Mais vez uma vez checou o relógio e percebeu que estava atrasado. Mas voos sempre atrasam, certo?

Foi ao balcão de informações e a atendente lhe informou o portão em que Jensen deveria estar. Lógico que ele não conseguiu passar pelo embarque, uma vez que sequer tinha uma passagem.

- O senhor não pode passar.

- Guarda, o senhor não está entendendo, eu só preciso falar com...

- O senhor não pode passar. – O guarda interrompeu dizendo com mais ênfase. – Precisa de uma passagem.

- Não dá tempo de eu comprar! – Jared parecia desesperado.

- Desculpe, senhor, não há nada que eu possa fazer. – O guarda percebeu o desespero de Jared, mas estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho.

- Jared! – Mackenzie chamou pelo moreno alto ao vê-lo tentando entrar no saguão de embarque.

- Mack! – O moreno correu para encontra-la. – Onde está o Jensen?

- Desculpe, Jay... mas ele já está na fila de embarque... – Ela disse com uma expressão triste e conformada. – Estamos todos na cantina. Vamos lá...?

Jared suspirou, estava quase conformado. Correu os olhos pelo local procurando por algum sinal, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

- Não posso deixa-lo embarcar, Mack... – Ele falou com a voz baixa.

- Como assim? – Ela não entendeu a colocação. – Achei que vinha apenas se despedir e...

- A princípio sim. – Ele se explicaria, mas quando mais uma vez a voz do aeroporto informava mais algum voo qualquer, ele sorriu para Mackenzie e simplesmente correu na direção oposta de onde veio, deixando a moça sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

O moreno alto literalmente corria esbarrando pelas pessoas durante o processo, indo até a central do aeroporto, que ficava no andar debaixo. Um pouco ofegante, ele pediu para entrar, Havia apenas alguns comissários dando recados aos passageiros pelas cabines de voz que ecoavam por todo o aeroporto anunciando chamadas de voo e horários.

- Oi. – Ele disse enquanto todos no local olhavam pra ele sem entender.

- O senhor não pode entrar aqui. – Uma das moças bem arrumadas disse educadamente a ele.

- Eu só preciso de um minuto. – Ele insistiu entrando de vez e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Senhor. – Um dos comissários de bordo de alguma empresa tentou ser o mais paciente possível. – O senhor não pode entrar aqui.

- Estou cansado das pessoas me dizerem isso nesse aeroporto! – Ele disse um pouco irritado. – Só preciso impedir alguém de viajar.

Os comissários não responderam. Apenas se entreolharam sem entender nada. Jared percebeu o desconforto.

- É o amor da minha vida. – Ele disse um pouco emocionado e em pânico. Uma das comissárias sorriu.

- Acho que só vemos esse tipo de coisa nos filmes. – Ela disse calma. – Mas não podemos deixar o senhor usar o equipamento porque...

- Eu juro... – Jared agora já estava implorando. – Só preciso de um minuto.

Apesar de alguns protestos das pessoas que estavam ali, eles perceberam que Jared realmente estava determinado e aquilo era, no mínimo, bastante tocante.

- Um minuto. – Um dos comissários disse levantando-se da mesa onde estava o microfone. Os equipamentos lembravam os de uma rádio, onde os avisos ecoavam pelos quatro cantos do aeroporto. – Se é sua cartada final, espero que funcione.

**x.x.x.x**

- Senhor? – A comissária da companhia aérea falava com um Jensen um pouco distraído na fila de embarque. – Preciso de seu cartão de embarque.

Ele respirou fundo, deu mais uma olhada para o quadro de voos e, quando entregou sua passagem para a moça, um barulho um pouco estridente foi ouvido dos autofalantes do aeroporto.

- _Jensen, sou eu... Eu não sei se você está me ouvindo..._ – Jensen imediatamente reconheceu a voz ofegante de um Jared um pouco nervoso. Todos na fila e no saguão de embarque passaram a prestar atenção também. – _Mas se você estiver, por favor não entre no avião. E se você entrar, tudo bem, isso apenas significa que terei que pegar Juliette e ir atrás de você em Viena até que você arrume de novo suas coisas e volte para Los Angeles comigo. Olha, eu realmente tenho que te dizer que sinto muito por não ter dito antes... mas eu não quero que você vá. Eu sei que podemos resolver tudo com a sua família e eu sei que esse curso é importante pra você mas... eu sei que você não quer ir, está estampado na sua cara... – _Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. _– É só que... os últimos dois anos da minha vida foi um grande desafio pra mim e, enquanto estavam todos focados em suas carreiras, casamentos e trabalho, eu estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir ser um bom pai para uma menina de 4 anos... E acredite, não há mapas para esse tipo de estrada. Temos apenas que caminhar seguindo enfrente, sem saber onde virar ou pra que lado ir quando aparecem encruzilhadas... Mas a única coisa que me fez acreditar e prestar atenção em mim mesmo, foi você, Jensen. E você é incrível, Jensen... Você apareceu quando eu pensei que todos os amores da minha vida já eram, invadiu completamente... E eu sei que eu você realmente não nos conhecemos muito bem ainda, mas... _– Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar e o silêncio no aeroporto era sem igual. _– Tenho certeza que posso viver sem você, mas não tenho certeza se eu quero... Não quero sentir sua falta e sofrer sabendo que está sentindo a minha. Então é... É isso. Essa é minha cartada final e... Go Spurs!_

Jared, da cabine, desligou o microfone e levantou-se da cadeira. Algumas das comissárias limpavam as lágrimas emocionadas enquanto sorriam pra ele. Talvez elas estivesse até com inveja desse tal Jensen.

Ele saiu da cabine e logo se encaminhou para a entrada do saguão de embarque. Jensen não estava lá. Ele pensou que talvez ele não tivesse ouvido. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos um pouco nervoso.

- Uau. – Megan apareceu seguida de todos da família de Jensen, com Juliette no colo.

- Ei. – Ele virou-se, pegando Juliette no colo.

- Eu ouvi você, tio Jared. – Ela disse sorrindo abraçando o moreno alto.

- Eu também. – Logan complementou e Jared riu olhando Josh e Allison presentes ali e mais um casal que ele não conhecia, mas achava que sabia quem era.

- Olá. – Ele cumprimentou e Josh e Allison sorriram.

- Jared, esse são nossos pais... – Mackenzie começou. – Roger e Donna.

- Como vai, Jared? – Roger estendeu a mão e Jared, um pouco confuso, retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Muito bem, senhor. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Em seguida, ele virou-se um pouco apreensivo par aa mãe de Jensen. Não tinha ouvido boas coisas a respeito dela, apesar de não ser ele quem deveria julgar.

- Olá. – Ela estendeu a mão pra ele desta vez e ele, educadamente retribuiu.

- Como vai, senhora? – Ele sorriu e ajeitou Juliette em seu colo.

- Muito bem. – Ela respondeu e Jared fico um pouco tímido ao saber que, afinal, todos tinham ouvido ele falar todas aquelas coisas para Jensen. – Gostei do que fez. – Era como se ela tivesse lido os pensamentos dele.

- Ah sim... – Ele sorriu nervoso e percebeu todos os olhos em cima dele. – Gosto muito do seu filho. – Era óbvio que ele ficava bastante receoso em dizer aquilo.

- Eu mesma vim até aqui na esperança de convencê-lo a ficar, mas... No fim das contas não achei que tinha o direito de pedir. Que bom que você o fez...

- É. – Jared sentia-se um pouco mais a vontade. – Mas acho que cheguei tarde... – Ele dizia enquanto a voz no intercomunicador falava sobre a partida do voo de Jensen.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a entrada do embarque, mas não havia ninguém. Pensou que provavelmente o loiro já estava no avião quando ele começou a falar.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos... – Ele disse de um jeito triste e todos concordaram.

- Desistindo já? – O loiro alto com sua bagagem de mão saía praticamente surgido do nada.

Jared abriu seu melhor sorriso quando soltou Juliette e correu para abraçar Jensen. Allison Todos observaram felizes a cena, apesar de ainda ser um pouco estranho para Roger e Donna. Jared queria mesmo era engolir Jensen com um beijo, mas optou apenas por um selinho demorado e discreto.

- Você não foi...

- Era tudo que precisava dizer, Jared. – Jensen segurava as mãos do namorado. – Se não queria que eu fosse, era só dizer...

- Eu pedi... Você disse que iria do mesmo jeito...

- É, mas isso foi antes... – Jensen sorriu e Logan apareceu abraçando suas pernas.

- Você não vai mais viajar, tio Jensen?

- Não! – O loiro alto sorriu pegando o menino em seus braços, enquanto ele basicamente se agarrava ao pescoço do tio, como se tivesse medo que ele mudasse de ideia.

Donna e Roger pareciam incrivelmente deslocados, mas pareciam se esforçar pra encarar tudo aquilo com a maior naturalidade.

- Vejo que já conheceu meus pais... – Jensen disse ao ver Roger e Donna ao lado de Mackenzie.

- Já sim. – Jared respondeu enquanto pegava Juliette no colo mais uma vez. – Já sabem também do namoro de Juliette e Logan.

- Ah sim! – Jensen riu ao lembrar-se.

- E nós aprovamos. – Roger brincou.

- Acho que temos muito o que conversar, não é? – Allison disse complementando a conversa.

- Temos. – Jensen concordou. – Vou pegar de volta minha mala e... – Ele olhou para Jared esperando que o moreno tivesse algo planejado, mas ele ficou em silêncio esperando Jensen completar a frase.

- Qual é, Jen! – O publicitário sorriu. – Isso foi de última hora, ok? Não sei qual é o próximo passo! – Todos riram e se encaminhavam para algum guichê a fim de recuperar a bagagem de Jensen.

- Aquilo pareceu totalmente planejado. – Megan brincou. – Seu discurso foi bom demais!

- Ah, qual é gente... – Jared agora estava sem graça.

- O que te fez tomar essa atitude então? – Jensen perguntou de lado para Jared enquanto dava uma das mãos a ele e segurava Logan com o outro braço.

- Um taxista...? – Jared riu segurando a mão de Jensen e com Juliette no outro braço.

- Taxi? Onde está seu carro? – Jensen perguntou espantado.

- Eu... não sei... – O moreno riu mostrando as covinhas. – Em quantos carros vocês estão exatamente?

- Ah senhor Workaholic... – Jensen brincou com o apelido de Jared na internet. – Vamos procurar seu carro então...

- Como queira senhor Hunter. – Jared respondeu e ambos riram.

Quem sabe agora eles podiam dar uma folga ao destino. Seu trabalho já estava feito.

**- Fim -**


End file.
